Changes
by Pawprinter
Summary: Fear. Hate. Confusion. Love. Lucy Pevensie has worn a crown of Narina on her head for eight years. Why now, after all this time, does the White Witch decide ignite another war? Isn't Lucy's life difficult enough thanks to her fellow ruler, a King of Narnia? The war isn't the only thing the Narnian rulers have to fight to win though. AU. Golden age. *used to be "What is Happening"*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Lucy's Point of View..._

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, casting beautiful shadows across the Narnian Ocean and the golden sand. The water sparkled, a few splashes coming up from the water. The mermaids.<p>

I stood on one of the balconies of Cair Paravel, behind me music came with the sound of laughter. Narnians were dancing away, each forgetting their sorrows from The Winter that had officially ended, forgetting their pain from the region of The White Witch.

I took a small peek behind me, feeling a smile lift my lips when I saw Peter drop the girl he was dancing with. Just behind Peter I could see Susan let out a loud laugh at Peter too, and Edmund start teasing Peter for it already.

I turned back to the beautiful beach. In the distance I could see an animal like figure move slowly from the Palace towards dark forest.

"Aslan…" I whispered, noticing that the figure had been the Great Lion. My smile slowly disappeared, being replaced with a small frown. Why was he leaving?

"Don't worry." A kind voice told me. I turned around at the voice of Mr. Tumnus. I smiled at the site of my friend, the one who first welcomed me to Narnia. "We'll see him again."

"When?" I asked. A frown appeared on my face again. Mr. Tumnus slowly walked up to me.

"In time." He said. "One day he'll be here and the next he won't." Mr. Tumnus said slowly. "But you mustn't persist. After all he's not a tame lion." He said with a smile. I looked away from him and back to Aslan.

"But he is good." I said. Sometime during our talk, tears started to run down my face.

"Here." Mr. Tumnus said. He reached into his scarf pocket and pulled out my handkerchief I gave to him what felt like years ago. "You need it more than I do." He repeated the words I said to him when I gave the handkerchief.

I took the handkerchief, and we both smiled at each other. I took the cloth in one hand, bringing it down to my side. Mr. Tumnus took my hand in his and smiled reassuring at me.

At that time we both chose to look out at where Aslan had been moments ago, but yet he wasn't there anymore. With our discovery, Mr. Tumnus huffed lightly and I felt my face screw up into sadness, tears threatening to spill over. I looked up at my friend quickly before turning to watch my first Narnian sunset from my new home.

I knew at that point, that this was where I was always meant to be.


	2. Chapter 1: I Love My Family

***Hey! Its Pawprinter! This is my first Narnia Fanfiction! **

**This story takes place when Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy are in Narnia. Between **_**The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe **_**and **_**Prince Caspian**_**. You know **_**The Horse and His Boy…**_** But this is my story, no events of that happened. Its from **_**The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe **_**on, but my version. I have only watched the movies, so I might be a little wrong. Remember this story doesn't have the events for **_**The Horse and His Boy, The Magician's Nephew**_**, and **_**The Last Battle**_**. I will have the **_**Silver Chair, The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, **_**and **_**Prince Caspian **_**people!**

**WARNING: People in my stories are OOC! Also there is a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship between the Kings/Queens of Narnia. I don't know if the proper term is incest? Who are in the relationship? Well read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any people in this story! Maybe a few, but the familiar ones are not mine. **

**The ages in my story are: Lucy is 16, Edmund is 18, Susan is 20, and Peter is 21. **

**On another note… This is going to be updated very slowly, sorry. Sorry for the long A/N. I do that at ever beginning of my stories… Right now enjoy this chapter!***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: I Love My Family<strong>

**Lucy P~O~V**

It was outside of Cair Paravel. I could tell that it was in the forest. I was standing in a clearing, and it was cold here. I could see a cloud shape more in the woods, and I wanted to go there. I started to walk towards it. As soon as I was a few steps away from the cloud, a image started to play. At first everything was blurry, but after a few seconds I could see clearly. It was watching my life, but I wasn't me. I was just watching. In the first few scenes I was playing in the snow when I was little, then I watched me enter Narnia for the first time, for the second time, and my most recent time. I was with my siblings. I watched Aslan's sacrifice, I watched the battle of the White Witch, I watched my eight years in Narnia, I watched my life's events up until now. Then I stopped watching my life. I stopped because there was nothing left to show. I had wonderful times here. My most wonderful memories with my siblings. Most particularly, Edmund. I loved Edmund as my friend, my brother, and my new feeling for him as more then a friendly brotherly way. I loved him, but would never tell him that. I knew it was wrong. He would think less of me if he found out, so I told no one. I love being happy. I love my life.

When I was lost in my thoughts, the air turn unusually cold around. me. I shivered. I could see a could of my breath roll out of my mouth. This was strange, Narnia is usually warm. Well the first few visits it was cold because of the… Never mind.

I was still in the forest. The leaves from the bushes were brushing softly against my bare skin, leaving goose bumps in its path. I was scared, very scared.

I was behind a tree. I knew I was hiding. I had a feeling to hide. Hiding from what though?

Soon enough I found out.

"Get off of me!" A man yelled. I gasped. I knew that voice. I shook my head. It couldn't be, but I knew I wasn't just any man, it was my brother.

"Edmund" I whispered almost silently. I bit my lip, and I pressed my back up against my tree. I slid to the ground. A very cold ground. I looked down and I noticed I was sitting in a pile of snow. When I looked around me and I noticed that everything was covered in snow. It was still quickly falling, it was falling like a snow storm. The icy snow was flying all over me, it made me shiver. The snow was covering my hair and clothing like a blanket, a very cold blanket.

"What is that dear?" A woman asked Edmund. I crunched my eyelids closed as I took a deep breath.

'_It couldn't be her! She is dead. It couldn't be her! She is dead…' _I thought to myself. I bit my lip once again. I knew I was in denial, but who wouldn't be?

"Did you ask me to get off you?" She asked again. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to find out if it was really her. I gathered my courage and peered around the tree is was hiding against.

There she stood. There was a woman of that could tower over anyone if she wanted. She had paper white skin, frosty white hair, a silvery outfit, and wrapped around her shoulders was a white, furry shawl. At the right of the woman she gripped a razor sharp, ice blue, long crystal knife. Light was reflecting of the perfect crystal perfectly… I took a close look at it, and I knew it right away. It was the White Witch's weapon. I gasped, and closed my eyes. When I reopened my eyes, I took a close look at the woman's face, and sure enough, to my dismay, it was the White Witch.

"Yes. I said get off me!" Edmund hissed. He looked very angry.

Beside the witch lay Edmund. He was covered in his own blood. Some of his blood was dry, and some of it was new. His clothes were ripped, and tattered. Edmund looked helpless. He had no weapon and no protection. I needed to help him, I just had to.

The White Witch looked at Edmund surprised. She walked up to him, and slapped him across his face. Edmund cried out loudly in pain.

"Edmund!" I whimpered. I felt hot tears run down my cheeks. I hated to see him in pain. I put my shaking hands over my mouth in disbelief.

Edmund defensively put his hands on his, now red cheek. After a few seconds he removed his hand from his face. On Edmunds cheek there was a deep gash. Blood was running freely down the side of his face, slowly dropping down to the pure white snow, and soon the snow slowly turned red.

"You bitch." Edmund spat. The anger in his eyes were pure hatred. I have never seen him like this, and it kind of scared me.

The White Witch slowly stalked towards her prey, Edmund. When she reached Edmund she slapped him with such force that he flew to the ground. He once again screamed in pain. She was torturing him, hurting him, thus she was hurting me.

Edmund now had deeper cuts on his face. His beautiful face was being hurt. Nobody should go through that, especially my brother, _especially_ Edmund.

The White Witch pushed Edmund to the ground. He was lying on his stomach almost whimpering. The witch stepped down hard on Edmund's back, crushing his ribs. Edmund screamed in pain again.

"Stop. Please!" Edmund screamed in pain. This was starting to get to crazy. I couldn't take it. I was so scared, scared for me, but truly scared for my brother.

"Tell me where your brother and sisters are then!" She told him.

"Never. I love them. You wont understand love." Edmund spat angrily. He was panting heavily. Sweat was all over Edmund's body.

"Tell me NOW!" She ordered. The White Witch grabbed Edmund by the hair, picked him up and held him against a tree. Edmund was screaming out in pain. I couldn't watch it anymore, but for some reason, I couldn't turn away. I wanted to go running, screaming for help. I wanted to run to Peter, or Susan to come help our brother, but I couldn't leave my best friend.

"I won't!" Edmund said through clenched teeth. I was shaking from my silent sobbing. Edmund was hurting so bad. Hurting because of Peter, Susan, and I.

"Bring them to me like you were supposed to eight years ago." The witch said angrily. She threw Edmund to the ground, and he cried out in pain.

"No!" Edmund screamed again.

This time fire lit her eyes. She kicked Edmund in his ribs with such force that he rolled over screaming in pain. The White Witch raised her blue, crystal, long knife. She put it against Edmunds shoulder, and cut. Edmunds cried out in pain again as he curled his legs inwards.

"Stop! No! Don't hurt him!" I screamed. I jumped up and ran towards Edmund. Everything around me was moving slow motion, but the witch moved with incredible speed. Edmund cried out once more as the witch cut Edmunds other shoulder.

"Stop! Please!" I cried. I pushed my way past the witch, and kneeled in front of Edmund.

"Go. Run." Edmund chocked. I shook my head. "RUN!" Edmund yelled. Just then The White Witch pushed past me. She lifted her crystal knife, and I screamed as I clawed her leg, but that didn't help. She jabbed her knife into Edmund's stomach. She cut down his stomach. I couldn't help it, I cried for my big brother.

I was screaming. Screaming for my best friend.

"Lucy. Its okay. Wake up." I heard a gentle voice calling to me.

I woke up screaming. My room was lit up from my light. I was panting hard, and sweating a lot. I noticed that I was crying, crying from my dream. My dream felt so real! It made me feel scared, really scared.

"Its fine Lu. Your okay." I looked around my room and seen Susan. She was kneeling right beside me. "What happened?" She asked me. All I could do is shake my head no.

After a few minuets I spoke.

"Edmund. Where is he?" I asked still panting. I couldn't get over my dream. It felt so real!

"He is in his room? Why? What happened? Are you okay?" Susan asked alarmed. "Should I call Peter?" She was now talking mostly to herself. She stood up, but she was still standing by my bed.

"Don't worry. I just need to see him. I will tell you latter." I told her. I shoved my blankets off me. I spun on my bed, so my legs could hang off the side of my bed. I slipped on my slippers, and stood up.

"Are you going to see Ed? Well I'm guessing you are…" Susan asked again. "He is sleeping, he needs his rest." She told me. She was always a motherly figure to me, but now even more. Here in Narnia I didn't need parents, people look up to me, but Susan took up the role of being a mother to me, and Ed as Peter took up the role as a father. They would protect us, and do all the parenting stuff. Well they were way laid back to be our parents.

"Yeah. I need to talk to him." I told her once again. I walked to the end of my bed. I opened my truck, and I grabbed my healing cordial, just encase. "Goodnight Susan." I told my sister. I turned, and waved to her as I left my room. I ran quickly, and quietly down Cair Paravel's hallways until I got to Edmunds room. I took a deep breath. I was still shook up from my dream.

I tapped on the door three times, and I waited awhile. After a few seconds he came walking to the door, and he then opened the door. He was only wearing some shorts, and a t-shirt, his hair was messy, but in a cute way. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Well on the bright side he didn't have cuts anymore…

"Lu! Do you realise the time! What in Aslan's name are you doing!" He whispered angrily. I then felt guilty, I just woke him up in the middle of the night to see if he was still alive…

"I'm sorry. I need to check if you were alright." I whispered. I felt a tear run down my cheek I swiftly turned around and started walking. I am so stupid. Of course he would be alright. Now he probably just hates me…

"Lu, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been angry at you. Come here." Edmund whispered to me. I quickly turned around and ran straight into Edmund's waiting arms.

"I'm sorry, Ed. I just needed to make sure you were alright…" I chocked. I hated seeing him all cut in my dream. I silently thanked Aslan for that. I looked into Edmund's eyes, and his eyes read intense wariness, I now felt bad. He is probably worried for nothing. Just my imagination once again.

"Why would you need to do that. There is no attack coming." Edmund said confused.

"My dream. I-it was horrible!" I whimpered. I closed my eyes and my dream's worst parts played in my head. Edmund had been killed because of us. I whimpered, and my eyes shot open.

"Come. Sit, and tell me about your dream." Edmund said. He led me into his room, and he closed his door and he turned on his light. I wondered over to his bed, and I put my head in my hands, and I rested my elbows on my knees. I felt hot tears escape my eyes, and run onto my hands.

"Lu. What happened you look horrid!" Edmund told me. I whipped my head up to glare at him. I felt new tears flow onto my cheeks.

"Thanks. Every girl wants to hear that they _'look horrid'_!" I told Edmund. I thought that he was being a jerk. "You know what. I'll just go to Peter…" I started to tell Edmund. I was already standing and I started to walk towards his bedroom door, but Edmund stopped me. Edmund had grabbed my shoulder lightly, and he spun me around.

"NO! Stay. I'm sorry." Edmund told me. He shaking his head no. "I am such an idiot! Why do I turn everyone against me?" Edmund yelled at himself through clenched teeth.

"Ed. Sorry. I guess I over reacted…" I started to tell him, but Edmund interrupted me.

"No, I am sorry. Please sit, and tell me about your dream." Edmund said worried.

"I don't know Edmund…" I told him. I was worried about what he was going to tell me. He was probably going to tell me that I am a baby…

"Please tell me? I promise that I wont make fun of you." Edmund told me. Okay that fear is gone. Why not tell him. Oh yeah! In my dream it is clear that I love him. What did I get myself into?

"Edmund….." I whined. I didn't want to tell him anything about my dream. He would know that I like him more that just a brother.

"Please. I wont judge you. Promise. I swear on Aslan." Edmund told me confidently, and I believed him. We walked back to his bed, and we both sat at the edge of his bed. I had my hands on my upper legs, and I was fidgeting. Edmund then laid his hand onto of mine. My breathing hitched.

'_Stop thinking about him like that. He is only your brother, and will always only be your brother. He is only Edmund. Only Edmund.' _I told myself. I calmed down a lot then.

"You can begin." Edmund offered, and I nodded in return.

"Okay. Well I first was in the woods. I had no idea how I got there, but I knew that it was in Narnia. It was really horribly cold. I turned around, a-and there was…" I trailed off. I looked at Edmund for support, and he nodded. He gave me support, and I was glad. I then continued talking. "I saw The White Witch. She… Oh Edmund!" I cried. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and cried into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my back, and he pulled me into a tight hug, and he rested his cheek on top of my head. I sighed as I cried silently into Edmunds neck.

"Its fine, Lu. She is dead. Never coming back. It will be fine. Shhhhhh. Its okay." Edmund told me, and I trusted him. I knew that the witch was dead. I saw her die with my own eyes. "What happened next?" Edmund asked me. He was worried about me, and that made me smile the slightest bit.

"Well that witch had her long knife crystal in her hand. She didn't see me, but she seen someone else…" I told Edmund. I started sobbing again.

"Its fine. Who was there?" Edmund pushed.

"Well. Edmund… It was you. Edmund s-she killed you. It was so horrible! I thought you died in real life. I just needed make sure. Oh Edmund!" I whimpered. I was sobbing, and coughing. As soon as I told Edmund about him dieing, his arms tightened. Well who wouldn't be freaked out?

I was covered in sweat, but even still, Edmund wrapped his arms tightly around me. I loved him for that, he didn't care if I was crazy, or ugly, but he would always be there for me. I felt safer around Edmund.

"Edmund. Ed, I am scared. That dream was to real for me. Ed." I whispered worriedly. What if I never see him again.

"Lu, its fine. It was just a dream. You just need to tell me what happened. Every little detail." Edmund told me. I was scared to tell him everything. What if he picked out that I liked him. More importantly, I was scared to relive my dream.

"Edmund. I am so scared. I can't tell you about me dream just yet." I told Edmund. I need to think about how to tell him everything.

"You need to go to sleep." Edmund pointed out. He ran his fingerer under my eyes, catching some tears.

"I can't go back to my room. I know it sounds strange, but I can't leave you. I need to make sure that you will be fine. Is it fine if I stay here for the night?" I asked shyly. As soon as it came out of my mouth I felt embarrassed.

"Yeah that will be fine. I kinda wanted for you to stay…" Edmund said. In the light you could tell his cheeks flush.

Wow. My crush just asked if Ii could sleep in the same room as him, but of course he asked me only as brother, and sister. I looked up at Edmund. His dazzling eyes, and his shaggy hair. His pretty lips… Wait, he was waiting for a reply…

"Well I need to grab some things for my room. Is that fine?" I asked Edmund. He nodded in return. I slipped off of his bed, and walked towards Edmund's door.

I walked to my room. I picked out my pillows and a thin blanket. I then walked back to Edmund's room. I knocked on his door again.

"Lucy?" Edmund asked from inside his room.

"Yep. It's me." I answered. I was biting my lip nervously. This is my crush!

"Come in!" He told me.

When I walked in his room, it was all set up for my stay. He had a few chairs put together at the side of his bed. I walked over to it and put my stuff down.

'_I guess this is where I am sleeping..' _I thought to myself.

"Lu?" Edmund asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah." I call to him. I laid down on the chairs, and I pulled my blanket up to my chin. Edmund came walking out of his washroom. He had a loose t-shirt with baggy shorts on… His Pyjamas.

"Just checking… Do you think we should tell Peter and Susan about your dream in the morning?" Edmund asked me. It looked like he wanted to tell Peter. How could I not agree with his smile?

"Well I have to tell Susan. I promised her. Peter? Yeah we should tell him." I told him. Edmund smiled, and nodded. I love his smile…

"Well goodnight, Lu." Edmund said. He leaned over the chair and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, Ed." I said. I heard Edmund climb into his bed. I then fell into a deep, deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>*Well how did you all like it? I told you that the were really OOC! Sorry about that!<strong>

**Remember this story doesn't have the events for **_**The Horse and His Boy, The Magician's Nephew**_**, and **_**The Last Battle**_**. If you have any question, just ask. Review please, but be nice! Thank you!***


	3. Chapter 2: Telling

**Well hi! This is chapter two! Yep, I want to get this story over, so I am going to try to update faster. Hint word TRY. **

**Anyway this chapter is dedicated to my first reviewers! I love you guys! You guys made me right this chapter faster, so horary for you people!**

**I own nothing! No Narnia, and no people. I do own the plot…**

**Sorry about the OOC! I really want to make this my story. Like I said this is my story, so this has no events from any books, well The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe… **

**This is one of the last chapters. Like around five more chapters left… I don't know. But enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Telling<strong>

**Edmund P~O~V**

I woke up early in the morning. I could tell it was early because the sun was shining through my window, and of course my blind was open early, just like every other morning I had in Narnia. I sighed from frustration, but I shook it off.

'_Whatever.' _I thought to myself. I could always tell someone to leave it closed in the morning.

I needed to be calm, so listened to the sounds around Cair Paravel. I could hear the Narnian birds chirping out in the forest, people out in the courtyard, feet were rushing up, and down my hallway….

'_Who the hell is running through my hallway!' _I asked annoyed. I was annoyed, but not so annoyed that I wanted to yell at the person. I liked having quite, why couldn't I? I like sleeping!

Just thinking about sleeping made me tired. I yawned, it must be early. I closed my eyes, and rested my head down on my pillow. I was about to go back to bed, but I heard a noise…

"Muuuuuu…" I heard coming from beside me. My eyes opened, and I looked towards the sound. When my eyes reached the culprit, my heart melted. It was Lucy who made the noise. Lucy… I smiled.

'_Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy.' _I kept repeating in my head. I thought of her, more then just a sister. I liked her like I would like any crush I had, but I couldn't tell anyone. They would think that I am crazy, or something. Right now I was just happy that Lucy was safe in my arms.

'_LUCY! Lucy is in my arms!'_ I screamed in my head. I wasn't angry, just surprised. Now all of the memories came back from the last night. Lucy had come here because she had a bad dream, a bad dream that I died in. How did I feel? Well how would any one feel when their crush just dreamt that you died? I wanted her to be safe, so I invited her to stay in my room.

Now look at us. My head was rested right beside hers, our noses were touching, and our lips were almost touching, I could taste her sweet breath. Her soft pink lips parted slightly. I had to fight the temptation to lean in, and close the gap between up. I cleared that thought. I looked at my arms. My arms were wrapped around Lucy's waist, and her arms were wrapped around my back. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I just wanted to lean in. I wanted to kiss her so bad!

'_Oh God. I need to get her out of my arms. I am having such strange thoughts about my sister. My _little _sister! She can't wake up right now, I would be sooooo embarrassed. We look like a couple, not a brother, and a sister! I need to get her out of my arms. She will hate me if I don't!' _I thought to myself, but no matter how I thought of it, I couldn't get myself to remove my arms.

I yawned, Lucy looks so peaceful sleeping, I wanted to sleep to.

"I guess a little sleep wont…" I mumbled, but couldn't finish because I already fell asleep…

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy P~O~V<strong>

When I woke, I first noticed that a worker in Cair Paravel was in the room. She was the one to wake me up…

'_Uhhhhhh. Did she have to wake me up so early!'_ I thought to myself.

Then next thing that I noticed is Edmunds had his arms around my waist.

'_Oh my! Edmund has his arms around me. God, I can't think like that. I am going to get damned to hell if I keep that up.' _I thought to myself, but he looked so cute! _'Damn, I need to date… No. I cant betray Edmund like that! Uhhhhhhhhh! I'm so confused!'_ I thought to myself. At least I wasn't mad anymore…

When I was done my thoughts, I looked up into Edmunds closed eyes, and I smiled. Edmund looked like that ten year old boy that first came into Narnia, he looked like the helpless boy that The White Witch took control of, he looked so sweet when he slept. The woman the worked in Cair Paravel shook Edmunds shoulder. All of a sudden, his eyes opened slowly.

"My King. King Peter tells you to get up." The worked told Edmund.

'_Why does she have to wake us up. She couldn't just waited like a few minuets? Oh well…'_ I thought to myself.

"My Queen. Queen Susan tells you to get up also. She is very worried. She was running around Cair Paravel looking for you." The same worker told me. I nodded in return. She bowed to us, and left.

As soon as the girl left I smiled, and looked down at mine and Edmund's arms. They were wrapped around each other. It felt nice, and it felt right. All of a sudden Edmunds arms shot away. I was confused, but I pulled my arms away too, but mine were removed slowly.

"Look, Lu. I am sooooo sorry. I have no idea how my arms got around you. Sorry." Edmund quickly stammered. I sighed, I have to play along.

"Uhhhhh, no problem. You're my big brother, its not a big deal. I'm sorry too." I told Edmund. Edmund nodded in return.

"You want to tell me about your dream yet?" Edmund asked me. I almost forgot about telling him. My heart started to beat faster, and I felt my eyes start to sting.

"Uhhhhhhhh, no. No, not really." I told Edmund. We both sat up. Then Edmund leaned towards me.

"I will be right here." Edmund whispered into my ear. His hot breath hit my ear, and I had to keep from shivering.

"I'm scared, Edmund. What if, when I say it, it comes true? This is Narnia." I told my big brother.

"It will be okay. You will be fine." Edmund told me. I nodded, but I still didn't fully trust myself.

"Ed, I don't know…" I trailed off when I looked into Edmunds eyes. His eyes were pleading. It felt like we were back in England, it felt like we were little kids, it felt nice. I then smiled.

"Edmund, are you trying to do the puppy dog face?" I asked him. His face went form the pleading look to a guilty look.

"Yeah." Edmund laughed, but then he got serious. "I might be able to help you, but you have to tell me everything she did. That way you can make sure I will be safe. I know that I died in your dream. You told me that much. Now all you have to do is tell me how I died. I will be okay. I promise. Now will you tell me?" He asked me. After he told me that, I wanted to tell him. He had a really good point. I needed to help him.

"Oh. Yeah sure… I guess." I said. I had no idea where to start.

"If your not ready to tell me, you don't have to…" Edmund told me. I shook my head.

"No, I'm ready." I told him. I took a deep breath, and began. "It was outside of Cair Paravel, it was in the forest. I saw a cloud thing, and when I walked towards it, my life began to play on it. Then the air turned really cold, and it began to snow, and the next thing I know I was hiding. You were yelling at a women, and she was yelling back at you. The women was really tell, had white skin, white hair, white outfit, and a white coat. She held a sharp, blue, long knife, and when I took a close look at the women, it was the White Witch." I told Edmund. Edmund's face looked a little pale, but not by much, so I continued.

"You were covered in your own blood, and your clothes were ripped. The White Witch was hurting you, hurting you so bad. I had to help you. I ran to help you, but she pushed me, a-and killed you! Edmund, it was so scary! I then woke up. E-Edmund. It was horrible!" I yelled. I jumped onto Edmunds lap, and clung to him. Edmund just held me, and let me cry.

"Hush. Its fine Lucy. She is gone now. She is never coming back. Hush." Edmund cooed to me. Edmund rested his head on top of mine, his mouth on my head, and I had my face buried in Edmunds neck.

"But she is a witch! She can do anything! She might come back Edmund! Nobody knows!" I yelled. I wasn't angry, just worried.

After a few minuets, Edmund answered.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but you might be right, Lu. We can get Peter put a warning out to everyone, but right now you need to tell me everything that she did to me. Every little detail." Edmund told me. I was surprised. I was right? The Witch might be back?

"Well. Uhhhhh. She slapped you many times, leaving gashes in her hands place. She pulled your hair, and through you to the ground. She kick you, breaking some of your ribs. S-she cut you shoulders open…. Edmund!" I told him in a rush. I leaned into his neck even more. His arms were holding me together, keeping me from falling apart. His arms were rubbing my back as I cried.

"What happened next?" He asked. How could anyone deny that voice?

"The White Witch cut down your stomach. You were in so much pain, Ed. She killed you. She wanted you to find Peter, Susan, and I, and bring us to her… You didn't want to though, so sh-she KILLED YOU! Edmund! She killed you!" I whispered over and over. I hated my dream. I wish it would go away!

"Lucy. Its fine. Your fine. I'm fine. Calm down. It was all just a dream. Will you feel better if we double our guards?" Edmund asked me.

"Ed, I guess I am over reacting. We'll let Peter handle it…" I said. I really wanted Edmund protected, but I didn't want to seen crazy. I wasn't the High Queen anyway. I had to leave the orders to Peter. I wiped my last tears away, and took a deep breath.

"Speaking of Peter, do you want to go and talk to him and Susan. You know, about your dream?" Edmund asked. I looked up at Edmund. I had the most pleading face that I could make. I didn't want to relive my dream once again. I think twice is bad enough.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh. I'm not sure… Do I have to?" I asked. I _really_ didn't want to. I put all of my pleading into my eyes. Edmund sighed.

"I will be right beside you. I will help you." Edmund told me. He was trying to make a deal with me, but I didn't want to.

"I-I don't know. Can you tell them please?" I asked him. Edmund sighed.

"Fine, but you have to be in the room. Okay?" He asked me. I didn't want to face them. I am a baby, especially to them. I shook my head no.

"Edmund…" I whined. I really didn't want to, so I was going to say no, but then he pulled the puppy dog face. How could someone argue with someone that cute? "Fine." I whispered as I leaned deeper into his chest.

"Good." He told me and kissed my forehead. I smiled into his chest.

"When are we going?" I asked.

"How about right now…" He told me. I was about to shout in protest, but he picked me up before I could say anything. He spun me around, and I landed on his back with my legs wrapped around Edmund. My cheeks instantly flushed. Edmund started to walk to the door. I was wobbly, so I wrapped my arms around Edmund's neck.

'_Oh my. Is he really doing this!' _I thought to myself. I knew the answer, but it didn't seem real. I closed my eyes, and rested my head on Edmunds shoulder.

"You ready?" Edmund asked me. I opened my eyes, and I found myself to be beside the door to the outside courtyard. Peter and Susan are always here. Whether its training, or relaxing.

"No." I told Edmund. My head was still rested against Edmunds shoulder, so I felt vibrations from Edmund's laugh.

"I knew you were going to say that." Edmund said, and I smiled. He continued. "We are going to tell them no mater what." Edmund told me. He then pushed the door open, and we walked in.

"There you are! I was going to order the guards to go and look for you. I was really worried." Susan told me. I smiled. "So when are you going to tell me the thing that you told Edmund about?" Susan asked me. As soon as she said that, my smiled faded. Edmund spun me around, and he put me down on the ground in front of him, and he rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Uhhh…" I started to say, but then Edmund interrupted me.

"Right now. We wanted to tell both of you." Edmund said. Susan nodded, and she smiled. She walked over to Peter, whispered something in his ear, and they both sat down.

"Well Lucy had a dream…" Edmund started.

"Edmund, We are asking Lucy. Thank you, but she has a voice." Peter said sternly, but nicely.

"Peter… I want Edmund to tell you." I said strongly. I smiled inside for my confidence.

"Peter, don't be so rude. I bet Edmund can do the same job as Lucy can. You can continue, Ed." Susan said. Edmund and I smiled a thanks.

Edmund told the story about my dream, and he left out no details. After he finished Susan, and Peter's mouths were hanging open in aw. Peter then said…

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it! You get to find out what Peter says, and does next chapter! Sorry about OOCness.<strong>

**I am thinking of making a Susan x Caspian fanfiction. What do you think?**

**Please, please review! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3: Amazing

**Hey again! I am back with another chapter! This chapter is dedicated to **_**The Cretin!**_** I love your reviews, they always put smiles on face! Because of your amazing reviews this chapter is up sooner! And because**_** The Cretin **_**is so amazing, I named this chapter amazing! Thank you so much!**

**Sorry for my mistakes in this chapter, and this story! I have no beta right this second. She is taking a break.**

**Well like I said people might be OOC. My reviewers say that they aren't to OOC… I hope that they aren't to OCC!**

**Again. I do not own Narnia, or the people. I only own the plot! Thanks!**

**BTW: I changed my mind about five more chapters. I now will have more chapters! Yay! I want to make this story longer, so I am going to do some twists… Hehehehe. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Amazing.<strong>

**Lucy P~O~V**

"I don't think your right, Lucy. I don't think that your dream was a vision. It is just a dream." Peter said.

"I think you are wrong, Peter. Lu, your dream might have been a vision. We need to take extra precautions." Susan told all of us. She really did look worried. I felt happy with her around, and I felt like she was my mom here in Narnia.

"She is dead, Susan. There is no need to take extra precautions. Edmund, Susan, and Lucy, she died! Aslan killed her." Peter told us. He was almost ordering us to believe him. He always tried to be the reasonable one, but Susan was the reasonable one.

"Like Lucy told me, she was a witch. We have no idea what a witch can do! She might never die, she might just be recreated." Edmund told Peter madly. Edmund was getting really mad, and we all know what happens when Edmund gets mad…

"Edmund, and Lucy, don't be crazy! Nobody can do that!" Peter scoffed.

"PETER!" Susan yelled at Peter. Edmund stepped out in front of me. "YOU GUYS ARE ACTING LIKE FOOLS!" Susan stated. Peter, and Edmund ignored Susan, though.

"You saying that Lucy, and I are wrong? You think that you are always right, but you rarely are! You have no idea what a witches powers are!" Edmund yelled. His arms were shaking because he was so mad.

"You think that I am always wrong! Do you think that I am always unreasonable? Edmund, I wasn't the one to betray the family! You were the one that turned against us!" Peter yelled at Edmund. I gasped along with Susan.

"Wow Peter. I cant believe that you would go that low." Susan pointed out in surprise, but again they ignored her.

"I was under a spell!" Edmund replied. He shoved hard against Peters chest. Peter stumbled, but got his ground once again. This time Peter shoved against Edmunds chest, but Edmund didn't budge.

"EDMUND, PETER! STOP IT!" Susan cried. She really hated fighting, so she always tried to stop them. She wedged herself between Peter, and Edmund to stop the pushing.

"I don't care if you were asleep, or if you were under a spell! You still did that! You still don't know about the witches powers." Peter yelled.

"Well I'm 100% sure that you don't know about witches powers either! I only know one person that knows about them, and that's Aslan. I'm sure as hell that you are not Aslan!" Edmund yelled. The only thing that was keeping Edmund from hitting Peter was Susan standing between them.

"Well I'm sure as hell that your not a lion, so that means that you are not ASLAN!" Peter yelled. He swung a punch around Susan's head, and hit Edmund in the jaw. Now that Edmund got hurt, it was the last straw for me.

"Stop it! How did talking about my dream turn into an argument! We need to stay together guys. We need each other. It doesn't matter if the witch has the power or not, but Edmund was killed in my dream. We have to be ready for anything." I whispered. When I was saying what I had to say, I had pushed past Edmund, and was standing beside Susan. I was pushing against Edmunds chest, and Susan was pushing against Peter's chest. I had no idea where I got the boost of confidence from, but I liked it. I quickly looked at Edmunds face. Nothing major, he had a fat lip, and red jaw, but I have seen worse.

"I'm fine." Edmund told me, and I nodded in return.

"You know, you are right Lucy. I'm sorry… I just was scared for the possibility of the witch coming back. We will make sure we warn everyone, and we will be ready for anything. Edmund, are you okay?" Peter told me, and asked Edmund.

"Jerk." Edmund muttered, and he stormed off. I turned around towards Edmund. I just smiled.

'_That's totally Edmund.' _I thought to myself… Then I got worried what is he going to do…

"Edmund!" I called after him. I took a few steps to go after him, but Susan stopped me.

"Don't worry about him. He can take care of himself. Right now we need to worry about our country." Susan told me, and Peter nodded in agreement.

"But, Ed…" I started to say, but Peter cut me off.

"Lucy, what matters more. Edmund, or Narnia?" Peter asked me.

"Peter! Edmund is our brother! Who knows if Narnia is even real? Who knows if this isn't a dream?" I asked them. I knew I had a point, and they knew it too.

"I know Edmund is our brother, but this is Narnia. We are the Queens, Lucy! We can't let Edmund get in the way of that." Susan told me gently. I guess that's one of the reasons why Susan was crowed 'Queen Susan the Gentle'…

"To me Edmund is more important. He is family. Narnia is just Narnia. We didn't know about Narnia until I found it. Who knows if we will remember it when we go back to England? Family is important, and it is a big deal to me." I told Susan, and Peter. They stood there stunned for a bit, but then Susan spoke up.

"Lucy, can we talk for a bit. In my room?" She asked me. I had no idea what was going on, but I nodded.

"Sure." I told Susan. She linked are arms together, and skipped off. Well I walked as Susan skipped off. After a few minuets we entered Susan's bedroom. We walked over to Susan's bed and sat down.

"Look Susan, I don't know what this is about, but I love my family, and Edmund is part of our family!" I told Susan. Susan nodded and smiled in return.

"Family is a big deal to me too. I love Peter, Edmund, and you!" Susan told me. I smiled, at least she loved us, although I never doubted her.

"Thank you. I love you too." I told her as I hugged her. Susan snickered, and I quickly pulled away from the hug.

"I know a secret about you." Susan sang. I left my mouth open. "Close your mouth, its not ladylike." Susan told my with a devious smile on her face. I quickly closed my mouth. _'Of course Susan would tell me that'_ I thought in my head.

I then remembered that Susan knows a secret about me.

"What… What secret do you know about me?" I asked. I really didn't want to know, but I also wanted to know. I needed to know what she thinks she knows about me.

"I don't know if you know that I know… but I know that you like Edmund." Susan told me, but I quickly cut her off. I needed to think of something fast. I got it under one second.

"I know I like him. I just told you I love me family. Edmund is my brother, so I love him." I told Susan. I was really caught off guard with the statement. How did she know I liked him?

"No. I mean you have a crush on him. I know it might seen weird, and strange, but I know the feeling." Susan told me. I just stared at her with my mouth open. How did she know that?

"What?" I asked as my voice went high. I didn't like being the center of the spotlight. I didn't like using my confidence much. I barley had any. I broke myself down because of my beauty.

"Don't worry. Everyone feels that way about somebody." Susan told me gently.

"I-I… Susan! How did you know!" I asked surprised. I couldn't think of a lie. I wasn't good at it.

"I see the look in your eyes when you see him." Susan told me simply.

"Susan, I don't know what to do. I feel like I will be damned to hell if I think of him that way. He is my brother, my best friend! I can't think of him that way. It just seems wrong." I told Susan as a shiver ran down my back.

"That's it. Edmund is your best friend here. For eight years you two have been almost impossible to separate. A lot of best friends have feelings for each other. It will be fine if you like him. He and you are barley brother and sister, but best friends." Susan told me, and it made sense. I did like him because of that. Without Narnia I would of never thought to like Edmund the way I like him now.

"Yeah. Your right, Su. Thank you so much!" I told Susan as I hugged her.

"Your welcome. You need to make sure you know your feelings. Go to him. You will do great. Try." Susan told me, and I smiled.

"Goodbye, Susan." I told Susan. She smiled, and nodded. I got up off of her bed, and ran out the door, but stopped when Susan called me.

"Lucy! Just make sure he wants to also. Don't force anything! Oh and be safe!" She called to me, and I heard her snicker again.

"Uhhh. I am not having sex with Edmund!" I yelled at Susan, and she laughed lightly.

"I was kidding. Ask if he likes you!" Susan suggested to me. I nodded, and then shook my head no.

"Uhhhh… Problem! He doesn't like me!" I yelled to her.

"Just go and find out." Susan told me. She walked up behind me and closed her door.

"He is all yours." He told me.

"Thanks… " I told Peter. I still couldn't forgive him for doing that to Edmund, and I outside.

"Oh, and for the record you might be right with your dream. I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me…" Peter told me. I laughed in my head… This is awkward…

"Its fine, Peter." I told him. He nodded him head and stepped aside. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I had no idea how this was going to turn out, so I was nervous. I walked into the room, and closed the door behind me. Now the room was pitch black.

"Edmund? Ed, where are you?" I call into the dark room.

"Turn on the light." Edmund told me, so I did what I was told. When the light was on I could see him lying on his bed. I walked over to him, and Edmund sat up.

"Sit down, Lucy. You look so tense…" Edmund whispered. I walked over to him, and sat down on the bed. Of course I looked tense. I was tense because I was going to ask if my brother likes me!

"Edmund. I-I don't know. I am not really sure how to do this. God I wish I am Susan right now. She is pretty, wayyyyyyyy prettier then me, and she is confident! God this is hard, but Edmund… I-I…" I struggled to say, but I got interrupted by Edmund.

"I think you are pretty. Susan's beauty is minor compared to yours. Lucy, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I didn't realise it until we were in Narnia. Anyway don't ever doubt yourself. You are lovely in everyway possible. So right now I want you to kiss me." Edmund told me. It wasn't a question, so I was confused. I was confused by everything he said.

"Edmund, how can I look pretty beside Susan. She is the most beau-" I started to say, but Edmund cut me off.

"Susan is nothing compared to you. _Especially_ with beauty. Your personality is the most wonderful thing in the world. Every time I see you, I can't help, but smile. Right now can you kiss me?" He asked me. I looked at him with my mouth hanging open. Did he just ask me that! Edmund didn't wait for my reply. He leaned in slowly, and I could taste his hot breath on my tong. I quickly closed my mouth and leaned in towards my first kiss…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So I know that this isn't my best chapter. Sorry. I didn't check it over well because I really wanted to get it up! Lol. I hope that this chapter was good! Now please review, and be amazing like <strong>_**The Cretin **_**so I post the next chapter sooner! So review! Thank you sooooo much!**


	5. Chapter 4: On Our Own

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter of my story!**

**I do not own Narnia, or the Narnia books! Yep that is not mine. The only things that are mine are Allard, Andric, and the plot! Lol. You will soon find out who Allard, and Andric are. They might show up more in this story!**

**Remember the people might be OOC!**

**I also have no beta right now, so I am sorry for my mistakes. I am trying my best to edit it well myself, but as you see I am not that good at it.**

**Right now, ignore my mistakes, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

_He leaned in slowly, and I could taste his hot breath on my tong. I quickly closed my mouth and leaned in towards my first kiss…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: On Our Own<strong>

**Lucy P~O~V**

We were so close, but yet so far. I could almost feel the soft skin from his lips, on mine.

_Almost. _

I had my eyes closed waiting for the kiss. Edmunds arms were wrapped tenderly around my back, pulling me close to him.

'_He thinks I am pretty! Prettier then Susan. This must be another dream. Another really amazing dream! This can't be real.' _I thought to myself. Nobody thought I was beautiful. I couldn't believe it.

We were so close to our first kiss. Then something out of the ordinarily happened. The meeting bell sounded.

Edmund pulled back quickly, and he jumped off his bed. He was shocked, and worried at the same time.

"Damn. What in Aslan's name is going on!" Edmund whispered angrily. His hands clenched into fists, from the annoying bell.

"Edmund, its fine about the kiss… it's the meeting bell ringing! Peter only sounds it when he really, truly needs us." I told Edmund worriedly. I was disappointed that I didn't get my kiss, but that's the way it should be. I was always going to be less pretty then Susan. I was always going to be less wanted by boys.

"Your right. We need to get to the courtyard." He told me, shaking me from my thoughts. He then ran quickly towards me. He grabbed my hand, and we ran through Cair Paravel's hallway, towards the courtyard.

When we arrived there Susan was pacing madly in front of the chestnut door. When she heard us coming down the stairs, she spun to look at us. As soon as she saw us, her worried face melted into a relived face.

'_Thank Aslan!' _I thought to myself. I didn't want to deal with worried or angry Susan right now.

"There you are! We are worried sick about you guys!" Susan told us. "We have news!" Susan whispered to us worriedly.

"Sorry. We were talking." I told Susan, and she nodded in return.

"Well Peter needs to talk to the royals." Susan told us, and this time it was our turn to nod in return.

When we walked out of Cair Paravel, and into the courtyard, there was Peter, a Centaur guard, and a bear standing around. Peter had a regretful look on his face, his face looked pained with some worried in his face, you could tell that Peter was trying to hide it from us, but we all saw through it.

"Peter. What's going on?" Edmund asked worried. He dropped my hand, and he put his arm around my waist. I already felt safer in his arms.

"Well if you were tending to your duties as King, and not kissing with our sister! You would know!" Peter yelled angrily. I rolled my eyes along with Edmund.

"Come on! We never even kissed! You were the one to tell me that I should have more courage!" Edmund grumbled.

"Whatever." Peter also mumbled. Both Susan and I sighed from frustration.

"Peter, stop being childish! We have bigger matters on our hand other them kissing." Susan told all of us reasonably.

"What is wrong? What happened? Peter?" I asked. I wanted to know what was going on. I was worried about my country. What is happening?

"I ordered some of the guards to patrol the forest. I sent ten out to the forest. Now only one returns. He comes with a bear from the forest. It seems like we have a new enemy." Peter said sadly.

"I told you that Lucy's dream was right!" Edmund yelled.

"No. It isn't the witch. Its not dark magic." Said the bear. Obviously he knew about my dream. Peter must have told him. "I saw h-her with my own eyes." The bear told all of us.

"Tell me what is your name?" Susan asked kindly.

"My name is Allard, my Queen." The bear said shyly.

"Now tell me, Allard, what did you see in the forest?" Susan asked. Susan had walked up to the bear, and she was staring him deep in the eyes. I always knew why she was called 'High Queen Susan the Gentle' this was one of those reasons.

"I was with my cubs walking in the forest. We were hungry you see. I was talking the cubs out to hunt. My wife was a little bit further behind." Allard started. He took a deep breath and continued. "I was teaching my cubs to get honey from a tree, but they ran off to their mother. I went to follow them, but stopped when I heard angry animals. I soon saw that they killed most of the guards, and killed m-my family!" Allard told us sadly. Just seeing his face broke my heart to pieces.

"Oh! I give my sorrow to you. I will get one of the guards to escort you into the castle." Susan told Allard. After Allard was gone inside the castle Peter turned to the guard.

"Andric, what attacked the guards?" Peter asked the Centaur guard. "What happened to all of you?"

"First there was a whooshing sound above us. The others wanted to check it out, but I didn't. They left to see it, and I followed slowly behind. Then there was a screeching sound from the sky creature. It landed. You could tell that there were a few giant bats. The strange thing is there faces weren't manly, or scarred, but feminine and bright. There were five giant girl bats. They ripped apart out guards, they killed Allard's family, and they are the new threat." Andric the centaur told us.

"Giant _girl _bats!" Edmund asked surprised.

"What's wrong with girls. Girls can do as much as boys!" I snapped at Edmund.

"No. I don't disagree with you, but we never fought against girls. The men are always the warriors." Edmund explained, and I relaxed. He was right.

"Peter, we need to warn our people!" Susan cried. He hands were shaking as they covered her mouth. She cared deeply about Narnia, and battle always made her jittery.

"I agree. We need to prepare training. We don't know what is going on. We don't know who the leader is." Peter told us, and we nodded in agreement.

"We need to call a meeting." Edmund told all of us.

"Yes. I will go call a Narnian meeting." Peter said. He walked out of the courtyard, and into Cair Paravel.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Edmund and Susan. We were all worried for our country. Narnia could be at danger, and we might not be prepared.

"I don't know, but I think we will have to fight." Edmund told us sadly. I knew he liked fighting, but he didn't very much if it came to Narnia, and his family.

"Why? We didn't do anything wrong." Susan whispered sadly. She hated fighting. She most especially hated fighting when there was no reason for battle."That's what I need to find out. I will go sometime with guards. We will go to the island where the giant bats live." Edmund told us proudly. I shook my head, disagreeing.

"No way! You will not go there. Now without Peter, Susan, and I." I told Edmund.

"You guys, we will talk about this latter, but right now we need to help Peter." Susan told both of us.

We walked into Cair Paravel to help Peter. We were heading towards the Grand Hall, but we ran into Peter.

"I just called a warning out to all of the Narnian's. They will be arriving soon." Peter told us, and we smiled proudly. After eight years I was beginning to catch on about ruling a country. I know the guys would usually handle that, but not in Narnia.

"Alright. Are we meeting in the Grand Hall?" Susan asked Peter, and he nodded in return.

"We have to go and get ready." I told Susan.

"Your right. We need to be dressed more appropriately." Susan agreed with me. The boys stuck out their tongs at Susan and I.

"Good bye boys." Susan called to Peter and Edmund. I waved more warmly at them. I loved my brother, and I wouldn't do anything to harm them.

We walked quickly back to Susan's room. She had said she had a dress that she could lend to me. When we got to Susan's room she got a light red dress for me, and she got a deep green dress for herself. We both put our crowns on top of our heads. Like always she looked extraordinary! I looked like the ugly duckling standing beside her. I wish I looked more like her…

* * *

><p><strong>With Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy at the Narnia Meeting<strong>

**Lucy P~O~V Still**

After we were all dressed appropriately, we walked into the Grand Hall. Soon all of Narnia was filled into the giant room.

Peter was standing tall, beside him Susan was standing looking beautiful, next Edmund was standing proudly, and I was last just standing. There was nothing special about me. Right then I was feeling special. The thing that made me feel special was from Edmund. Edmund was holding my hand reassuringly.

"Here we go." Edmund whispered to me.

"Welcome!" Peter welcomed all of the Narnians. "We have called you here today to warn you. There is evil among us. Do you remember the battle against The White Witch?" Peter asked. There were murmurs around thee room. Most of them in agreement. "Well, some of her followers are coming for another battle. These followers are different. They are not men, but women." Peter told everyone. Again there were murmurs around the room. This time the murmurs were surprised.

"We have to prepare for battle. Those who are wiling, men, women, anyone who wants to fight, please step forward." Peter told the crowed. Most of the room stepped forward, volunteering to go into battle. "Those who would like to help fight stay, and those who wouldn't want to fight you may leave. We will sound the warning bell that will prepare us for battle." Peter told all of Narnia. Around one hundred-fifty Narnian's left Cair Paravel. Soon eight hundred-fifty Narnian's were left. There were around five hundred men, around three hundred women, and around fifty Narnian's were under eighteen years old. Most of the children were with there parents.

After a few minuets Peter spoke.

"Thank you all for volunteering to battle for Narnia. Anyone who can battle with a weapon, step forward." Peter told the crowed. All but one hundred people stepped forward.

After Peter asked more questions, and talked with the Narnian's he finally finished.

"We will start training in a few hours." Peter told everyone.

Soon Peter, Susan, Edmund, and I left the Grand Hall.

"Now that was one hell of a meeting." Edmund whispered under his breath. We all chuckled in response. After a few minuets of walking Edmund spoke up.

"Peter, Susan, Lucy, and I want to go to the island where giant bats live to talk to them. We need to find out what is happening." Edmund told Peter.

"If you take a part of the army, you can go. Lucy should stay back, with the rest of the Narnian's. She is still young." Peter told Edmund.

"Peter, I am sixteen! I am not the eight year old that first came here! I don't need to be the housekeeper." I told Peter. I wasn't happy about Peter treating me like a little girl. I guess he was just trying to protect me, and I respect him for that.

"We need someone to stay behind in the castle. Just to make sure." Peter told everyone.

"I could stay." Susan offered, but Peter shook his head no.

"No. We need you out there. Who can stay?" Peter told Susan, and asked himself.

"We could stay." Familiar voices said. I spun around to see Mr. Beaver, along with his wife.

"Jolly! Mr. and Mrs. Beaver! I haven't seen you in a long while!" Susan welcomed the beavers. We were quite fond of the beavers. They helped us in the frozen Narnia in our time of need.

"Thank you, Queen Susan." Mrs. Beaver spoke.

"Don't bother with the Queen stuff! You helped us on our journey, you can just call me Susan." Susan told the beavers happily.

"Very well, Susan." Mrs. Beaver told Susan.

"When are you leaving to the giant bat island?" Mr. Beaver asked us.

"Tomorrow." Peter told the beavers.

"Very well. We will be outside with the rest of the army." They told us. They bowed then ran off.

"That was interesting…" Edmund muttered.

"Edmund. They are out friends. I know that you weren't there with them. They helped us live." Peter told Edmund sternly. Edmund sighed. Ever since my dream, Peter has been making rude comments about Edmunds betrayal. It was eight years ago, and he was under a spell. I don't think that Peter was being fair.

"Peter. What do you think is out there? What do you think we are up against?" Susan asked Peter worriedly.

"I think we will be dealing with another White Witch battle, this one much worse." Peter answered Susan grimly.

"How? Is there another witch in this battle?" Susan questioned further.

"No, but I think that there are more angry creatures in this battle." Peter said.

"How do you know? What do you think will happen?" Susan asked Peter again.

"I think that we aren't going to be as fortunate. Aslan is not here to help guide us. He will not be able to take down the enemy. We are going to be on our own." Peter said bravely. I stood frozen to the ground with my mouth hanging open. Peter, Susan, and Edmund were already a few paces ahead of me. I had to run a small bit to catch up to them.

All the way on our walk, Peters words kept repeating in my head.

'_I think that we aren't going to be as fortunate. Aslan is not here to help guide us. He will not be able to take down the enemy. We are going to be on our own…' _Peters words echoed through my head.

'_Aslan will come to help. He always will. I will never loose faith in Aslan. He will not leave us without a guide to help us.' _I thought to myself, but Peters words had a truth behind them.

'_I think that we aren't going to be as fortunate. Aslan is not here to help guide us. He will not be able to take down the enemy. We are going to be on our own…'_

* * *

><p><strong>There we are! I think that was chapter four! I think that I am updating this story fairly. What do you think?<strong>

**Anyway. What do you think about this chapter? Were you disappointed that Lucy and Edmund didn't share a kiss? Or are you happy that they didn't? Are you let down by this chapter? Did it fill your needs? I think that this is one of the better chapters. I just like the idea of battle! It will be so interesting to write! Hehehe! What do you think about the idea of the battle? **

**Okay I am not to sure if Lucy had a kiss, but in my story she didn't. So she still needs her first kiss.**

**About my Susan and Caspian story, I want to finish all of my other stories before I post that one. Sorry about that.**

**So how did you like this chapter! Review please! **


	6. Chapter 5: Going to Bat Island

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait! I went to see Harry Potter! BTW: I have a fanfic about him. Please go check it out, and vote for me on the Twin Exchange contest poll July 20th! Please? Lol... Yep, I am a huge fan! Anyway here is the chapter…**

**Warning: Edmund/Lucy incest. Also people are OOC!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia! I only own the plot!**

**PLEASE vote on my pole! It would be sooooo cool! Also read my last A/N when you are done this chapter! **

**Well here is the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter:<strong>

"Peter. What do you think is out there? What do you think we are up against?" Susan asked Peter worriedly.

"I think we will be dealing with another White Witch battle, this one much worse." Peter answered Susan grimly.

"How? Is there another witch in this battle?" Susan questioned further.

"No, but I think that there are more angry creatures in this battle." Peter said.

"How do you know? What do you think will happen?" Susan asked Peter again.

"I think that we aren't going to be as fortunate. Aslan is not here to help guide us. He will not be able to take down the enemy. We are going to be on our own." Peter said bravely. I stood frozen to the ground with my mouth hanging open. Peter, Susan, and Edmund were already a few paces ahead of her. I had to run a small bit to catch up to them.

All the way on our walk, Peters words kept repeating in my head.

'_I think that we aren't going to be as fortunate. Aslan is not here to help guide us. He will not be able to take down the enemy. We are going to be on our own…' _Peters words echoed through my head.

'_Aslan will come to help. He always will. I will never loose faith in Aslan. He will not leave us without a guide to help us.' _I thought to myself, but Peters words had a truth behind them.

'_I think that we aren't going to be as fortunate. Aslan is not here to help guide us. He will not be able to take down the enemy. We are going to be on our own…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Going to Bat Island<strong>

**Lucy P~O~V**

Later that evening was super crazy! This was worse then the training that I did before. I don't even remember training for The White Witch's battle _this_ hard.

Peter was training us to use all the weapons. First everyone was going to lean how to sward fight, then it was dagger fighting, and then bow and arrow shooting. Now everyone that volunteered to train knows how to use the weapons. That evening all we used were swards. We had trained all night! Like I said it was crazy.

Right now Susan, Edmund, and I were all sword battling. So far Edmund was winning, I was doing okay, and Susan was loosing. Susan doesn't like using swards that much.

"Hullo little brother, and little sisters." Peter greeted us.

"Hi Peter." Edmund said. We were concentrating, so we didn't want to talk.

"Stop right now. We need to talk." Peter ordered us. Gosh, why did he have to become High King?

"Peter…" Edmund whined, but Peter cut him off.

"We need to think." Peter told all of us. Susan nodded in agreement.

"I am thinking. I'm thinking that you should move out of the way, so I don't cut your head off battling!" Edmund grumbled angrily.

"Edmund!" Susan yelled at Edmund. Edmund just smirked.

"Not what I was thinking…" Peter trailed off. "I was thinking we should set up camp here. You know like the camp that we stayed at for training for our first battle. What do you think?" Peter asked us.

"I think that's a good idea." Susan told Peter.

"Yes. I think that would be good." I agreed.

"What about you, Edmund?" Peter asked Edmund.

"Yeah, sure, sure." Edmund mumbled.

"Okay so it settled. We will be setting up camp." Peter told us. He then ran off to tell the maids, servants, guards, knights, and warriors.

"I really hate swords." Susan whispered. "They are just so deadly, and cruel. I prefer my bow." Susan logically told us.

"Yes! I prefer not using a good weapon to get myself killed! I am so smart! Hehehehe!" Edmund mocked Susan. His voice was high an octave, really off pitch. He had his arms in front of him, and he was prancing around. "You need to know how to use a sword! You will get kill if you only know how to use your arrows." Edmund told Susan now serious.

"That wasn't nice!" Susan whispered harshly. I had to admit, that Edmund was rude, but it was funny.

"Well I thought that you were the logical one." Edmund told Susan. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Edmund isn't the smartest.

"I am logical!" Susan snapped. I then smiled at Susan, she is always so protective over her logic.

"Right. So its logical to think that a sward is to dangerous?" Edmund asked as he yelled.

"That's enough, Ed." I told Edmund hurriedly. I didn't want another fight like this morning.

"Sorry." Edmund grumbled. I think he was thinking the same thing.

"That's fine, Ed." Susan told Edmund.

"Do you think we should leave for the giant bat island tonight?" Edmund asked quickly changing the subject.

"I don't think so. It will be dangerous!" Susan told Edmund. She was looking at Edmund like he was crazy.

"I think she's right, Edmund." I told Edmund.

"Fine, but we are going tomorrow then." Edmund grumbled.

"Alright." Susan told us. I looked around the training ground. After a few minuets Edmund spoke.

"I am so tired!" Edmund complained.

"Edmund, you sound like a little kid!" Susan laughed.

"What? I can't say that I'm tired without sounding like a little kid?" Edmund grumbled.

"Yes, Edmund. You are so funny." Susan laughed.

"Ha ha." Edmund told Susan dryly. He then stuck out his tong fast.

"Right… I forgot that you are mean." Susan told Edmund. I stared at them confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, Edmund is just mean." Susan told me.

"Why would you say that right now… You know what? Never mind." I grumbled.

"I am tired." Edmund told us truthfully.

"Yeah I think I am too." Susan whispered.

"Well I'm sure Peter wont mind that we are going to bed early." I told Edmund and Susan. They both nodded in agreement.

We all left the courtyard silently.

"Good nigh, Lucy." Edmund told me when Edmund hugged me tightly.

"Good night, Edmund." I whispered to Edmund. He kissed the top of my head. He soon pulled away from me, and walked away.

I walked to my room with Susan, silently. As soon as I got to my room, I quickly feel asleep.

**The Next Day**

I woke up early. Today Edmund, Susan, Peter, and I are going with a few guards to the giant bat island.

I put on some armour on. I always wore armour under my clothing before I left for visiting. I then put on my archery dress over my armour. My archery dress was a light red. I loved archery, so today I wanted to use my bow and arrow, because I am sure that we wont be up close fighting.

"Lu, are you ready?" Susan asked as she walked into my room.

"Yep, well I think so…" I said.

"Are you just bring your bow and arrows?" Susan asked.

"Yes! Why? Should I bring my dagger?" I asked.

"Well you should bring your bow and arrows, your dagger, and your healing cordial. Just in case." Susan told me. I nodded in return.

"I think you might be right." I told Susan, and Susan smiled and nodded.

I grabbed my pouch out of my trunk along with my healing cordial, and my dagger. I put the healing cordial in my pouch, and I put my pouch on the side of my hip of my belt. Next I put my dagger on the other side of my belt.

"Now are you ready?" Susan asked me. I nodded, but then shrugged my shoulders.

"Yep, I think so." I told Susan.

"Well do you have your healing cordial?" She asked me.

"Yes." I told her calmly. Susan put one finger up in count.

"Do you have you dagger?" Susan asked.

"Uh huh." I nodded. Susan put another finger up.

"Do you have your bow?" She asked me.

"Yep." I told Susan again. Susan put one more finger up.

"Do you have your quiver?" She asked me.

"Yep." I said. Susan put one more finger up.

"Is it filled with arrows?" She asked me.

"Of course!" I said. Susan put her last finger up.

"Well then you are ready!" Susan cheered. I smiled.

"We should go find the guys." I told Susan. Susan nodded in agreement.

"You are right." Susan told me. She looped her arm through mine as she pulled me out of my room. We walked through the halls until we got to Peters room.

"PETER!" Susan yelled at the door.

"What!" Peter yelled from the other side of the door.

"We need to come in now!" Susan yelled back.

"Fine, come in!" Peter yelled. I shook my head. How could they be so loud?

We walked into Peters room.

"Hey!" Peter called to us. He was dressed in his armour with his sward in his belt. He also had his shield on his arm.

"Hi, Peter." I called to him.

"Do you girls have your weapons?" He asked us.

"Yep! I have my bow and arrows, my dagger, and my healing cordial." I told Peter proudly.

"That's a girl!" Peter laughed. "What about you, Susan?" Peter asked our sister.

"I am ready. I have my bow and arrows, and a dagger." Susan smiled.

"Do you girls want a sward?" Peter asked us.

"No way!" Susan screeched. Peter laughed.

"What about you, Lucy?" Peter asked me.

"No thanks. I don't think I will need one." I told Peter.

"Alright! I think we are ready!" Peter clapped.

"Lets go get Edmund!" Susan told us. Peter and I nodded in agreement.

We all walked out of Peters room. We walked down the hallways until we reached Edmunds room.

"Edmund!" I yelled at the door.

"I'm up, Lucy!" Edmund yelled from inside his room.

"Can we come in?" Susan asked the door.

"Oh great! You're here!" Edmund grumbled playfully.

"Yes I am!" Susan sang. I laughed, we could be such children sometimes.

"Is Peter here also!" Edmund asked us.

"I am here!" Peter yelled at the door.

"Oh wonderful!" Edmund laughed at the door.

"Can we come in?" Susan asked Edmund.

"Yep!" Edmund told us. We opened the door to his room.

"So you guys are ready?" Edmund asked all of us.

"Yes!" We all told Edmund.

"You guys got your weapons?" Edmund asked.

"Yes. I have my healing cordial, my dagger, and my bow and arrows." I told Edmund. I have been telling everyone the same thing for a long time.

"Good. What about you Susan?" Edmund asked our sister.

"I have a dagger and my bow and arrows." Susan told Edmund. Edmund nodded in return.

"Good. Peter, what should I bring?" Edmund asked.

"Well I have my shield and my sward, so you should bring the same thing. Oh also wear your armour." Peter told Edmund. Edmund nodded.

"I'll do that then." Edmund told us.

He started walking around his room. He grabbed his armour, his sward, and a shield.

"Edmund, make sure you have a back up weapon." Peter yelled to Edmund.

"Like what!" Edmund complained.

"How about some arrows and a bow?" Susan suggested. Edmund shook his head no.

"No way!" Edmund told us.

"Another sward?" Peter suggested. Edmund stuck out his tong.

"No way. To heavy!" Edmund laughed.

"How about a dagger?" I suggested. Edmund seemed to think about it.

"It could work. Its small, it can be used like a sward… I think I'll take a dagger." Edmund decided.

"Good, now where can you get one?" Peter asked Edmund. Edmund smile just fell.

"Didn't think of that…" Edmund told us.

"How about you just get it from the weapons room!" I told Edmund.

"I forgot about that…" Edmund said.

"First you should change, then we can get a dagger on the way out." Susan told Edmund. Edmund nodded.

"Right." Edmund said. He turned around and walked into his bathroom. After a few minuets he walked out. He was in his armour, sward at his side, and shield on his arm.

"Nice." Peter laughed.

"Yep. it's the best!" Edmund joked.

"Well we should get going." Susan told us.

"Yeah, your right we should get going now." I agreed.

We all left Edmunds room. On the way to the courtyard, Edmund stopped in the weapons room to get a dagger. After he got his dagger, we started to walk to the courtyard.

"Peter! I just remembered!" Susan yelled. She stopped walking, so she was a few paces behind us.

"Yes?" Peter questioned Susan.

"We don't have guards to come with us!" Susan yelled.

"Don't worry little sister, I have it all figured out." Peter said all formal. Edmund burst out laughing. "What?" Peter asked Edmund.

"Sorry, sorry. You just sound so formal!" Edmund laughed.

"How?" Peter asked Edmund again. Edmund found that sooooo funny.

"You don't know how!" Edmund said surprised.

"No idea." Peter said truthfully.

"Well its all like 'little sister'! You never talk like that!" Edmund said. He stopped laughing, but there was still a huge smirk on his face.

"Your right." Peter mumbled. "I do have it all worked out." Peter told us truthfully.

"What? How do you have guards to come with us?" Susan asked.

"Well I got together some guards to come with us." Peter told us.

"How?" Susan asked.

"Last night." Peter told all of us simply.

"Okay. Lets go then!" Edmund answered for all of us.

"Yep." Peter told us. We started walking again. When we got to the courtyard Peter stopped us.

"Before we go in, I have to say this." Peter started to say, but Susan cut him off.

"I love you guys, so be careful!" Susan cried. Peter nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, Su! Its not like we are going into battle right now!" Edmund laughed.

"I know, but just in case. Please be careful!" Susan told all of us.

"Be careful. Got it." Edmund said. Susan smiled weakly.

"I'm serious. Edmund, you will stay with Lucy." Peter told Edmund.

"Of course. I was going to do that anyway." Edmund told Peter.

"Right. Are you going out?" Susan asked now all excited. As soon as she said the question my eyes opened in shock and I turn red. I looked to Edmund and he looked the same.

"Why?" Edmund asked. It was awhile until Susan spoke.

"Because! It would be cute!" Susan laughed.

"Well… yeah I guess." Edmund mumbled. My eyes opened more in shock. My head dropped to my shoes.

'_Did he just say what I think he said?' _I asked myself.

"Awww! That's cute!" Susan cheered.

"Not really. She is your sister, Edmund." Peter yelled.

"Not really, Peter. Narnia is kind of alternating our blood. Plus we barley act like brothers and sisters. We act like best friends, so its only natural!" Susan explained to Peter.

"Your right… I guess." Peter mumbled.

"Awwww! Its so cute!" Susan told us again. I was still blushing.

"Come on. Lets get going." Peter mumbled. I guess Peter didn't like the idea of Edmund and I dating…

"Fine." Edmund grumbled. Edmund grabbed my hand. I liked my fingers through his and I smiled.

We pushed the door open and walked into the courtyard. In the middle there were around twenty people standing there. Well not people, but Narnian's. There were a few bears, a few beavers, a few fauns, and some other animals.

"You all ready?" Peter asked all of us. Everyone nodded.

"How will we be getting there, King Peter?" One Narnian asked.

"Well I was thinking griffins." Peter told all of us. "Two on one griffin please!" Peter yelled to all of us. As if on queue, around 10 griffins came flying to the ground.

"Do you want to ride with me?" Edmund asked me.

"Sure." I said. I felt my cheeks go a little hot, and my heart start to race.

Edmund and I climbed onto a griffin. I was holding onto Edmund waist. We soon took off. Peter and Susan were leading, next were Edmund and I, and then the rest of the Narnian's.

"Are you nervous?" Edmund asked me.

"Kind of. I know that I shouldn't be though. You will be right beside me, so I wont get hurt. Well I hope." I told Edmund. Edmund slightly laughed, but his laugh wasn't from humour.

"Lucy, I wont leave you there. The only way that you will get harmed is when I die. I will die for you, Lucy. I will do anything, and everything in my power to protect you." Edmund told me.

I smiled, he sounded truthful. He would do anything for me, and I would do anything for him.

Then something hit me. I think I loved him. I though what love means.

Love: you would do anything for the person. You would die for the person. You would die without the person.

'_I. Am. In. Love. I'm am in love with Edmund.' _I thought to myself. My thought soon got interrupted by Edmund.

"Are you okay? Do you want to turn back?" Edmund asked worriedly. His head was turned so he could look at me.

"No. I'm fine." I whispered. I couldn't tell him that I loved him. He would think I'm crazy!

"Are you sure. You are shaking." Edmund told me.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Edmund." I told Edmund. I gathered my courage and leaned towards Edmund. I had to do it quickly before I chicken out… I moved quickly, and I quickly kissed Edmunds cheek. Edmund's face was first shocked, but then changed to a softer, kinder, sweeter face.

"What was that for?" Edmund asked me. It was now or never. I needed to tell him that I loved him.

"Edmund, I really, truly l-" I started to say, but I got cut off.

"Watch out! Arrows are coming at us!" Susan screamed. My heart rate went even faster, if that was possible. Edmund quickly turned around, but his sudden movement scared me. I let go of Edmund, and fell…

I was falling at intense speeds towards the ground. I was going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter! <strong>

**Sorry for the OOCness! I am also sorry for the wait. I hope that, that doesn't happen again!**

**Alright! I have a Harry Potter story out! Please read, its for a competition! So please read it and review it! And on the 20th vote for it on Twin Exchange's profile! Thank you so much!**

**So review, and I will update faster! Thanks so much!**


	7. Chapter 6: Great

**Alright! Here is the next chapter! Sorry I took forever to get it out! I have been on a trip, so no internet. I got some today, so I was lucky!**

**NEWS: FrozenRoseLily, and WWWshop101 (Fanfiction name is: WWWshop) made me banners for my stories! Yay for them! One is for this story. Lol, I think they are all good! If a link apears after this, them it is for the banner, if not... its on my profile! **

http : / i1105 (dot) photobucket (dot) com / albums / h346 / WWWshop101 / Pawprinter % 20Fanfiction / WhatisHappening (dot) jpg

**Remember to take out the spaces, and replace the (dot) with a . Okay! There you go!**

**Warning: Blood is in this chapter! Also people are OOC… maybe!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, Lucy, Edmund, their weapons, or the creatures! I only own Bat Island (Well I made it up) and the plot (I also made that up)!**

**I'm sorry for my silly school girl mistakes! I am only a school girl that isn't good at spelling, editing, or Grammar! I am sorry for my mistakes!**

**I'm at the bottom of this chapter again, but until then… Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

"Watch out! Arrows are coming at us!" Susan screamed. My heart rate went even faster, if that was possible. Edmund quickly turned around, but his sudden movement scared me. I let go of Edmund, and fell…

I was falling at intense speeds towards the ground. I was going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Great…<strong>

**Lucy P~O~V**

'_I lived a fair life. Of course I didn't get everything I wanted, but nobody does. Right? Of course I am more grown up then other girls my age, but that doesn't matter. I loved my life. I lived a great life, so you would think that I would be fine dieing right here, right now. Wrong. I would hate to die right here, right now. I still had a life to live, I still had things to do. I want to grow up, I want to live my full life. Things never go my way, but please Aslan, let it go my way right now. Please Aslan, let me live the best of lives. Please Aslan, let some miracle happen and let me live through this.' _I thought quickly as I fell through the air.

It was like everything was moving slow motion. First I felt arrows whizzing past me, but that didn't matter. All in a split second I decided everything about my death. I didn't want to look to find out what type of ground will end my life. It didn't matter if it was a rocky ground, if it was a lake, or if it was a lava pit, I would still die. In the first second that I knew I would die, the first second I knew I would not live, the first second I knew I was falling I had everything planed, I had everything I wanted.

In the next second I felt selfish. I always took everything for granted. I took everything I had for granted. I had a wonderful life, but I always wanted more. I wanted more beauty, I wanted more attention, but I had everything I needed. I guess you have to be in a life or death experience to realise what you have. I knew that I needed to be on the verge of death to realise this. How selfish I felt. I took everything for granted… No wonder fate wanted me out of here, no wonder fate wanted me to fall. Life came crashing down on me.

All of a sudden everything went into normal time…

I looked around me, I was only a few feet away from the griffin, arrows hitting the Narnian's, arrows flowing all around me. It was a miracle that I haven't got hit yet.

'_Dose fate want me to live?' _I hopefully thought to myself. I smiled just thinking of being with my family again, about being with Edmund again.

Soon the smile on my face got whipped off. I felt sharp pain come from my upper leg. I looked down to my leg. As soon as I saw what was making the sharp pain, my heart started betting fast. Pain, pain shooting all through my body. Arrow, arrow stabbed deeply into my leg. Great, just great.

"LUCY!" Edmund screamed. I looked at him, his eyes were scared. It almost felt like I was his world, it felt like if I got hurt, he would feel the pain. It felt comforting, if felt warm, it felt like my life. I smiled.

Edmund quickly jumped off the griffin after me. I thought I was going to be safe, Edmund was going to help me. Edmund was going to save me. Then I felt the pain from my leg once again. I looked down to my leg. There in my dress there was the same arrow.

My wonderful red dress, red… yes, bloody… yes. Wonderful. How can my armour fail me like this? How could a arrow go trough my armour… Doesn't matter now.

'_I'm going to die. Edmund will never know I love him. Dear Aslan, help me.' _I thought to myself.

I closed my eyes and pictured Edmunds face in my mind. I was hoping, wishing that his face would burn into my mind, but I couldn't concentrate because of the pain from my leg. If only I would stop falling. The wind is rattling the arrow, so it hurts even more.

All of this happened in under 3 seconds…

"LUCY!" Edmund called my name. I had to open my eyes, I had to see his face one more time before I die, so I opened my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I chocked out. I felt the familiar hot liquid leek from my eyes. Edmund was falling quickly, but I was falling slowly. Soon Edmund caught up to me.

"About what?" Edmund asked me. He put his arms around me.

"Pulling you out here. We are going to die." I sobbed. Edmund shook his head no.

"We aren't going to die. Look." Edmund whispered to me. I looked to the ground. Underneath us was a forest.

"I-" Edmund said but he was cut off. We were landing in the forest. Edmund let go of me as we feel to our death. I closed my eyes, wishing it would go away. As soon as I felt something under me, I blacked out. The pain was to much to handle.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes. I felt sick. My head hurt, my arm hurt, and my leg hurt. I looked around I was in a forest. A dark forest. I was laying down, laying down in a pool of blood. A pool of <em>my <em>blood.

Great. Just Great.

I tried to sit up, but ended up whimpering in pain and I fell back down. I lied there for a few minutes more. I was wishing that the pain would go away soon. I couldn't stay here much longer. It was getting dark out, Narnia was on the verge of war, and I was in enemy territory… Wonderful, just wonderful.

'_I need to get out of here…'_ I thought to myself.

I sat up, but fell back down. My leg hurt a lot, and my head hurt a lot. I looked at my leg. Oh Aslan! On my leg there were splinters of wood and blood. Lots and lots of blood.

As soon as I took in all of this information, everything came back to me. I remembered Edmund. He was around here, somewhere Edmund was lying.

With that I sat up. I had to ignore the pain, I had to find Edmund. I rolled over onto my stomach and I winced in pain.

"Edmund!" I screamed out in hope that Edmund would answer.

No answer.

"Aslan! Aslan help me!" I cried out in pain. I needed to find Edmund.

'_You will always have help.' _A rich voice told me inside my head.

"Aslan! Is Edmund okay?" I cried out.

No answer.

Even if there was no answer, I still needed to find Edmund.

I used my arms to pull me a few feet, but the pain was making me dizzy. My arms were all bruised, and maybe even broken.

"Edmund! Please!" I cried. I needed a answer. I needed to know if he was alright. I needed to know where he was. I waited a few more minuets.

No answer.

I needed a answer. I have to have a answer.

I crawled a few more feet, but my arms felt like there were hundreds of knifes stabbing me. I screamed in pain. I couldn't take it any longer, I need Edmund.

"Lucy!" I heard a man's voice calling to me. It wasn't just any man's voice, it was Edmunds voice. Just from that one word my heart jumped to my throat.

"Edmund!" I called into the deep forest.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Edmund called. I could tell that he was near by.

"I'm alive." I called out.

"Can you walk?" Edmund asked. I guess he remembered the arrow.

"No. I can't." I called out.

"I can't either." Edmund told me. I had to get to Edmund. I needed him. I had to ignore the pain.

"I'll come!" I yelled in to the forest. I knew he was to the right of me, so I turned towards him.

I pulled myself a few feet until I had to stop. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming. I was silent for a few minutes. Tears were streaming down my face, I had lost a lot of blood, and I had tons of injuries.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Edmund asked me. I could tell that we were close together.

"I'm fine." I lied weakly towards Edmund. I pulled myself to the forest line, but I couldn't go any further.

'_You are close! You can make it!'_ I thought to myself.

"Edmund?" I called out to Edmund.

"Lucy!" Edmund yelled. We were close. Probably a few feet away from each other.

I got on my arms again and pulled myself to a big rock. The rock was in a deep part in the forest. I couldn't go any further. I just couldn't.

"Edmund, where are you?" I whimpered into the darkness. The forest was really black.

"Right here, Lucy." Edmund whispered. I looked around the rock, and Edmund was sitting there.

"Oh my, Edmund!" I cried. Edmund was probably looking worse then me. He had a huge cut in his head, tons of smaller cuts along his body, his eyes were glazy, and it looked like he had a broken leg along with a arm. "Edmund!" I cried.

"Shhhh. Its okay." Edmund croaked out.

"No its not! Look at you! I pulled you into this!" I sobbed. I crawled the rest of the space towards Edmund.

"I'm fine! We have to worry about you. Your head is split right open!" Edmund yelled.

"Please, I'm fine. You look worse then me!" I whimpered. I lifted my arm and put my hand on his cheek.

"If only we had somethi- Lucy!" Edmund yelled happily.

"Huh?" I asked. My mouth was getting dry…

"Your healing cordial! We can use that!" Edmund cheered happily. A smile lit up my face. We found hope, there was still hope!

"That's brilliant!" I yelled happily. I reached for my pouch that held my healing cordial, but there was nothing there. My smile fell. I felt again… Nothing!

"What's wrong, Lu?" Edmund asked me worriedly.

"Edmund! My healing cordial is gone! I-I lost it!" I cried. I was so stupid!

"Please don't cry, Lucy! Its fine!" Edmund whispered.

"No its not _fine_! We are going to die!" I whispered to Edmund as I cried.

"Lu, your going to be okay! I'm going to be okay! Tomorrow we will get the healing cordial! It will b-" Edmund said but he stopped mid sentence.

"What are yo-" I started to say, but Edmund put a hand up to stop me.

After a few minuets…

"There is something or someone near us. I think its listening to us…" Edmund informed me. At those words my heart beat quickened.

Great…

* * *

><p><strong>How did ya like it? Was it to short? Was it good or bad? Huh, huh? Lol, I really want t know!<strong>

**Oh! I have a Harry Potter fanfiction out… it's a one shot! I wrote it for a contest! The contest is for the Twin Exchange July 2011 challenge! I need to collect voters (I'm not popular on fanfiction)… The poll for voting is on Twin Exchange's profile… it closes on August 10 2011, so if you could vote for me… or even review the story on how I did will be amazing! **

**Done talking about Harry Potter now! Okay so please, please review this chapter. Members or non members can review! The reviews cold be good or bad, but please review!**

**Thanks so much!**


	8. Chapter 7: Blood Broken My Fault

**Well Hello!**

**I hope you will like the chapter! This is my 2 update today… Well its past midnight now…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Well I made up the plot…**

**Warning: Some blood again. This time there is more blood then the last chapter. **

**Some OCC ness. I think…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

"Lu, your going to be okay! I'm going to be okay! Tomorrow we will get the healing cordial! It will b-" Edmund said but he stopped mid sentence.

"What are yo-" I started to say, but Edmund put a hand up to stop me.

After a few minuets…

"There is something or someone near us. I think its listening to us…" Edmund informed me. At those words my heart beat quickened.

Great…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Blood. Broken. My fault.<strong>

"Don't worry, Lucy. It will be fine." Edmund whispered into my ear. "Do you have your weapons?" He asked me. I knew he had a sward and his shield still. I was pretty sure he also had his dagger, but I didn't know.

"Yes. I have me dagger and my bows and arrows." I whispered to Edmund. He nodded in response.

"All you have to do is stay quite." Edmund whispered almost silently.

I was scared. I couldn't hide that. I was scared for myself, but mostly Edmund. I was scared for Narnia… I was scared for Susan and Peter. I was scared for everyone. I couldn't hide that.

'_I need to stay strong. You just have to stay quite.' _I told myself. I had to keep my scaredness hidden. I had to for Edmunds sake.

So I nodded my head the slightest bit. I was still sore… Really sore. I bet Edmund was feeling worse then me…

"You fine to do this?" I asked just a quite.

I couldn't live with myself if Edmund got hurt. I couldn't live with myself if Edmund got hurt because of me.

"Don't worry about me." Edmund mumbled. "Get ready." He told me.

I pulled my dagger out of its pouch. Edmund pull up his shield, but couldn't hold anything else in that hand or his other hand… I had a feeling that his other arm was broken.

"I'm sorry, Ed." I whispered.

Edmund looked at me and leaned in. For a second I thought I was going to kiss him, but them I thought differently. He kissed my cheek. Edmund pulled away and looked me in my eyes.

"It's not your fault." Edmund told me. "Come here." Edmund whispered to me.

I nodded my head. I pulled myself closer to Edmund. We were so close together that our sides touched. I was happy because of that. I always felt safer when I was by Edmund. I always felt better when we were close.

"Is that good?" I asked in a whisper.

Edmund nodded. He lifted up his bad arm and put it around my shoulders. I knew that he was in pain because of that, he just didn't want to show it.

"It is not your fault." Edmund told me again.

"Yes it is, Edm-" I started to say, but I stopped.

I had heard a twig snap.

My heart beat went faster again. My eyes grew wide and I whipped my head to look where the sound came from. I couldn't see anything because it was really dark. It was near pitch black.

"Did you hear that, Lucy?" Edmund asked me. I nodded my head in response. "Stay quite." Edmund mumbled. I nodded my head again. Edmund lifted his shield so that we were both covered by it.

Thank Aslan that he took his big shield today.

"Be careful." I mumbled. Edmund just smiled at me.

His eyes locked with mine, and I could tell that he was scared. After a few seconds he looked away from me.

"Who's there!" Edmund yelled into the darkness.

It was almost scary how different his voice sounded in this situation. His face was hardened onto a neutral position. He was different.

_Ping_

'_What was that?'_ I asked myself. It sounded so familiar, but I couldn't place the sound.

I knew I heard it tons of times before, but I couldn't remember what from. I knew that sound like the back of my hand.

All of a sudden something bounced off from Edmund's shield.

"What was that?" I whispered panicky. I wanted to know what we were up against. I wanted to know if we could take him….

"No idea." Edmund mumbled all calm.

'_How could he be calm in a situation like this!' _I yelled in my head.

I loved how Edmund was always calm, but sometimes it worried me. I don't know why it worried me, but it just did.

"Just try and see what we are up against." Edmund mumbled again.

I nodded my head in response.

I looked at the object that hit Edmunds shield. It was an arrow. A arrow that looked very familiar…

"Susan's arrow!" I whispered happily.

I looked at the arrow again and it was defiantly one of Susan's arrows. We had just got royalty arrows. They were a gift from King Lune of Archenland.

"How can you be sure?" Edmund asked me in a whisper.

"I just know…" I whispered back.

_Ping_

I was now 100% sure that the sound was Susan's bow.

Another arrow hit the shield again. I would have thought that Susan would have better aim.

"That's Susan!" Edmund told me.

I smiled. We could have help. We would have family here. Family… PETER! Where was Peter!

"Edmund… Peter. I don't think he is here!" I said wordily.

Edmund looked like he was going to be sick. Even though him and Peter had there argument, Edmund still loved him.

"SUSAN!" Edmund yelled out.

All that came was another arrow. This time the arrow hit the rock above our heads.

"Susan! Its Lucy and Edmund!" I yelled into the darkness.

Another arrow came. It hit an inch above our heads.

"Susan! I swear to Aslan that it is Lucy and Edmund! We need help!" Edmund yelled into the darkness.

Another arrow. Why was Susan still shooting at us? The arrow hit an inch away from Edmund.

"Susan! Help! Please!" I yelled. Tears were leaking out of my eyes and my voice was shaky.

Finally. No arrow.

"Lu-Lucy? E-Edmund?" Susan's voice came from the dark woods.

"Yeah!" Edmund and I said at the same time.

"I need help!" Susan sobbed. You could tell that she was scared. Something was wrong.

"We can't walk, Su!" Edmund yelled into the darkness.

'_Oh my Gosh! We aren't going to make it out of this alive!' _I thought to myself.

"He is heavy!" Susan sobbed.

If we weren't in a life or death situation I would of found this funny…

'_Wait… HE? HE is heavy! Who is he?' _I thought in my head. I looked at Edmund with big eyes.

What. Is. Happening!

"Who is he?" Edmund yelled into the darkness.

"P-Peter! I couldn't leave him there!" Susan sobbed into the darkness.

At those words my heart beat quickened.

'_Peter… Peter is HURT! Oh my Gosh! My big brother!' _I screamed in my head.

"Peter…" I chocked out.

I couldn't even think of life with out Peter. Peter was almost like the glue of this family. Of course we wouldn't fall apart without him, but he was a big part of us.

I couldn't imagine going back to Cair Paravel with out Peter. I couldn't imagine the pain of Narnia when we told everyone that King Peter is dead. I had to help Peter, I just had to…

"Don't worry, Lu. Peter will be fine." Edmund told me. I didn't fully believe him… I don't think he fully believed himself either.

"Susan! Hurry! Bring Peter here!" I yelled into the darkness.

I would risk a lot for Peter. He was always my protector, so it was time to return the favour. I could just sit here as he died! I had to help him!

"I-I can't! I pulled him for more then a mile!" Susan sobbed into the darkness.

I could tell that Susan was getting closer. Her voice was getting louder… Either she was closer of Susan was yelling…

"Please! Susan, please! Do it for Peter, do it for Narnia, do it for us!" Edmund yelled into the darkness.

"I'll try!" Susan yelled.

"Please, Susan!" I whispered.

I turned into Edmunds chest and closed my eyes.

All of the physical pain that I felt moments ago was nothing compared to what I was emotionally feeling right now.

Peter… Peter was in the forest _dieing_! He couldn't die. I wouldn't let him! If only I could walk! If only I was healed! If only I hadn't fell! If only I didn't let my healing cordial go! If only, if only… This was all my fault!

"I-I need help! He is bleeding everywhere!" Susan sobbed.

I could almost picture my sister screaming, crying, and shaking. I could almost see Peter losing every ounce of blood in his body. I could almost see the happiness being drained from Susan, from Edmund, and from me. Peter was the sun! He was the happiness! If he would die… I can't even think about it. It would kill me to think about it.

"Bring him here, so we can help!" Edmund instructed Susan. Susan screamed, but it sounded like a sob.

"I'm almost there!" Susan's voice called. You could tell from her voice that she was crying.

"Hurry, Susan! You can do it!" I yelled into the darkness.

After a few moments Susan came into view. Susan was walking. She was dragging a body by the arms. You could tell that Susan was having a hard time with the body. The body… The body was Peter.

"Peter!" I yelled I let out a giant sob. That couldn't be him. He looked so hurt, so broken. That couldn't be Peter… But yet, it was.

My big brother looked broken… He looked horrible.

As Susan came closer you could tell all of the detail.

Blood. Blood was all of Peter. Everywhere on Peter. His golden blond hair was all messed up, and his clothes all ripped. Blood was all over Susan, but this wasn't her blood. The blood was Peter's. The only clean patch of skin of Susan were from her tears. Little lines were streaked down her face. From eye to chin. You could tell Susan was shaking from fear, shaking from sadness, shaking from silent sobs, shaking for Peter.

"Peter!" I sobbed again. I couldn't tell if anyone said anything else. I couldn't pay attention to any of that. I could only pay attention to Peters broken body.

Big brother. Bloody. Broken.

You could have used all these words to describe him right now… But words can't explain all of the images of Peters broken body. Words can't explain all of the pain I was in… All of the emotional pain.

This was all of my fault.

"Peter" I whispered once again.

I turned into Edmunds chest and just cried. I closed my eyes shut, trying to stop my tears, but I could only see Peter. Peters broken body was burned into my eyes… It would forever be there.

My worst nightmare is when my family would get hurt. If one of them would get hurt I would die. They were my life support! With out them I would just want to die.

Without the happy, grounded, Peter I would be drained of my life.

Without the loving, sweet, kind, gentle Susan I would be drained of my soul.

Without the most amazing, nice, cute, wonderful Edmund I would lose everything. Edmund was mostly my life. He always made me feel alive.

But… But right now it was Peter. My sunny morning Peter.

"Peter." Edmund mumbled.

"Peter." I echoed.

Big brother. Blood. Broken. My fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Done the chapter!<strong>

**I hoped you liked it! I will tell what happens to Peter, Lucy, and Edmund next chapter!**

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 8: Saying

**Here we are! This is the next chapter! Yay! So this chapter is just my thoughts pulled together. Just a warning… this chapter may be a little choppy! Sorry about that!**

**Just a reminder: The ages in my story are: Lucy is 16, Edmund is 18, Susan is 20, and Peter is 21. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, Edmund, Lucy, Peter, Susan, or anything! The only things I own are the plot, and Giant Bat Island… Well I made it up, I don't know if its called 'own'.**

**A heads up: Might be some blood, also some sibling fluff, and more Edmund/Lucy romance : )… Also chapter might be a little bit choppy, and people might be OOC. Also I am from Canada… I don't write like the Narnia books are written. Just a heads up ; ) I hope you understand!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

"Peter." Edmund mumbled.

"Peter." I echoed.

Big brother. Blood. Broken. My fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Oh my gosh… Did he just say that?<strong>

**Lucy P~O~V**

"Susan! Help him!" I yelled.

I hated watching Peter bleed. It was like torture, no… it was torture. The one thing I wish I never knew from this experience is how to kill myself without dieing. That was one thing I never wanted to know.

"H-how!" Susan sobbed.

Susan was already think of the worst… I knew that. She had shaking hands as she was trying to cover up Peters injuries.

Well I would be shaking too if I didn't have Edmund. Peter… Peter looked like he is supposed to be a zombie.

Peter's hair was blood stained… Heck, everywhere on Peter was blood stained. His clothes… His clothes… well his clothes were practically rags. Rags that were almost not there… Well there were rips every second patch, they were dirty, and they were blood stained.

But all of that was nothing compared to Peters injuries! Peter had three arrows around his body. Two were in the shoulder, and one in the other shoulder, this one was closer to the neck. It looked like he had a huge gash down his back too. He had bruises all over his face, along with a broken lip. It other words… He looked horrid.

'_It looks Peter isn't going to make it!' _I thought sadly to myself. _'No, no ! He will make it! I will make sure he does.' _My mind was fighting with itself. I kept thinking of the worst, but then I became hopeful.

"I need something that can heal everything! I don't have enough scraps of rags to take care of everything!" Susan screamed.

Susan was having a melt down. She was screaming and sobbing, she was shaking and hyperventilating… But in short words… Yes, she was having a melt down.

"Susan, calm down!" Edmund yelled at Susan.

Susan just shook her head no. Her breathing was really fast and un- even.

"I need medicin! Right now!" Susan yelled.

She fell down on her knees and draped herself over Peters body. She just laid there and cried.

'_I need to do something… Anything.'_ I told myself.

I looked up at Edmund. Edmund, sensing that I was looking at him, looked down at me. His beautiful eyes were filled with unshed tears. He was biting his lip to keep from sobbing… I know the feeling.

"Please! Anything! Lu-Lucy, you have to help me!" Susan cried out.

Susan… Susan, Susan, Susan… My loving, amazing, soft, caring, sweet, and nice sister. I hated her looking so broken, and I hated her looking so lost. I wanted to help so bad, and I wanted to make sure everyone is going to be okay.

"Susan! My- my healing cordial! Its in the clearing!" I chocked out.

That was our last hope. If it doesn't work, or if she doesn't find it… We weren't going to make it. "Susan, go and get the healing cordial!" I yelled out.

Susan just looked stunned at what I said. Susan wasn't moving. It looked like she wasn't breathing… She looked like she was part of the living dead.

"SUSAN!" Edmund yelled.

Susan still didn't move. That was bad news… We needed her to move, we needed her to walk, and we needed her to help us.

"Susan! Get the cordial! It will save Peter!" I sobbed.

Susan's head snapped towards us. Susan's eyes were cloudy with tears and her bottom lip was quivering.

"Go! SUSAN, GO!" Edmund yelled at our older sister.

Susan's breathing became ragged again. I lifted my finger up and pointed to where I fell. Susan jumped up from the ground, turned around to the direction in where I was pointing, and she ran. She ran like I never seen anyone run like before.

When she reached where I fell, she screamed out in frustration.

"Where is it! I can't see anything!" Susan sobbed.

This was the only way that we were all going to survive, and we needed it quick. Edmund, Peter, and I were slowly dieing. We weren't going to make it out of this!

"I got it! I found it!" Susan screamed in joy.

"Yay, Susan!" I yelled out. I smiled. We were all going to be fine. We were all going to live.

"YES! Susan, hurry!" Edmund yelled. He was smiling widely.

Susan came running towards us. In her hand was my healing cordial. Susan ran towards Peter. Susan had tears freely running down her face with a huge smile plastered on her mouth.

"Ho-How do I do this!" Susan screamed now worried.

Susan was on her knees in front of Peter. She was holding his hand like her life depended on it… I already missed Peter.

"You have to remove the arrows, Su." Edmund told Susan.

I almost black out at that sentence. I could see anymore blood today… Especially not Peter's blood! No way am I going to watch that.

"WHAT!" Susan screamed.

I had a feeling that she seen to much of Peters blood today…

"Do it!" Edmund yelled. "He wont heal if you don't" He added.

I closed my eyes and turned into Edmunds chest. I couldn't watch.

All I could hear was sounds of pain coming from Susan, Edmund, and Peter.

"G- Good. Now all you have to do is just uncap it and pour one drop down Peters throat." Edmund intruded Susan.

"Oh-okay." Susan mumbled.

Nobody said anything for a few moments.

"P-Peter? You okay?" Susan mumbled.

There was no answer from Peter.

"Susan. Hand the cordial to us." Edmund told Susan.

'_Thank Aslan!' _I thought to myself. We were going to live! We are going to be okay! We are going to be fine… All of us!

"Okay." Susan whispered. She came running up to us. "Who wants it?" She asked.

"I'll take it." Edmund said.

Susan dropped the cordial in his hand and went back to Peter.

I looked up at Edmund. Edmund looked like he was going to pass out any moment… I felt the same way he looked.

"Open your mouth, Lu." Edmund mumbled.

I shook my head no… Well I could barley move it, but I moved it to the best of my abilities.

"No. Edmund, you need it more then me." I also mumbled. Edmund just closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Just do it. Do it for me." He mumbled. He reopened his eyes to look at me. His eyes were barley open, but they were still open.

"Fine." I said.

I opened my mouth wide enough so Edmund could get a drop into my mouth.

"Here I go." Edmund whispered.

I soon felt a drop of sweet liquid land in my mouth.

"Swallow now, Lucy." Edmund told me in a whisper. His voice was soothing.

I did what I was told. I swallowed the super sweet liquid. I first felt a warmth flow through me. The warmth only stopped at my injuries for a small amount of seconds. Soon all of the warmth got replaced with stinging.

"Is. It. Supposed. To. Burn?" I asked between breaths.

"It will stop in a few seconds." Edmund whispered.

"K.' I panted.

After a few seconds the burning stopped. I looked over to Edmund. Edmund was turning really pale. It looked like he was deathly sick.

"You. Better?" Edmund asked slowly. I nodded once really quick.

"Your turn." I whispered.

Edmund nodded in return. Edmund closed hi eyes, tilted his head back, and opened his mouth. I opened the cap of the healing cordial. I then poured a drop in his mouth.

"Ehu. Its so sweet." Edmund mumbled.

I grabbed Edmunds hand. Edmunds eyes snapped close as he waited for the burning.

I could already see the color in his face coming back. It was just like magic… Well it is magic, but it was almost unbelievable. You could see every cut and scrape close up and disappear. You could barley tell that there ever was a cut. There was a light scar if you looked closely.

'_Thank Aslan that he is looking better. I would kill myself if I ever hurt him…'_ I thought to myself. I could barley handle that I let Edmund jump off the griffin after me.

"Do I look better?" Edmund asked me. His eyes opened his eyes.

"S- Su…" I heard a voice ask behind me.

I spun around and saw Peter and Susan. Peter was sitting up in Susan's arms. Susan was leaning over Peter as she cried.

"Peter!" I yelled. I quickly jumped out of Edmunds arms. I crawled quickly over to Peter.

"Lu- Lucy?" Peter crocked.

"Yeah. Peter, are you okay?" I asked. I had tears in my eyes as I leaned over my brother.

"I'm fine. Susan told me that you had quite a fall." Peter mumbled.

I nodded my head sadly. I had brought all of this on all of my family. It was all my fault. I felt so bad about that.

Tears started to leak out of my eyes. I couldn't take the pain that I almost killed my family. I couldn't handle that. I let out a sob.

"Shhhh. Lucy, your okay. Your okay." Edmund told me.

He ran over to me and pulled me back to our rock. He sat me on his lap and pulled me against his chest.

I just sat on him and cried. I cried for a few minuets before anything happened.

"Edmund… I though we were going to die." I sobbed.

Edmund pulled me off his chest so he could look me in the eyes.

"I thought that too, Lucy. But we are going to be fine. All of us. Me, you, Peter, and Susan. We are all going to be fine. We aren't going to die here. None of us are going to die. We are all going to be fine. Do you understand, Lucy?" Edmund told me.

I nodded my head yes, but kept on crying.

"Its my fault, Edmund. If I wasn't stupid, then I wouldn't have got you hurt." I whispered sadly.

"Don't say that, Lu. You didn't make this happen. Everything happens for a reason, you know that. We are fine… No harm done." Edmund whispered. He continued, "Now dry your tears. I bet its really late." Edmund whispered to me.

"I just killed some amazing people. I just killed some of our guard, I just killed some of our army. Because of that more people will die, because of that, that might get you, Peter, or Susan hurt. This is my fault, Edmund. Today I almost killed you. Its all my fault." I sobbed. Tears were freely running down my face. I didn't care if anyone saw me like this.

"None of this is your fault. You didn't kill any of those people. Things always happen for a reason. I don't think any less of you." Edmund whispered to me.

I had my face facing his. It was almost like his eyes were hypnotising me… I couldn't look away.

"I can't take it, Edmund." I whispered.

Edmund leaned his forehead up against mine.

He was too good for me. He made me feel like I was a angel or a star.

"You can't take what? You didn't do anything wrong." Edmund mumbled. His eyes were staring deep into mine, and I was staring deep into his. It was almost like I could get lost in his eyes.

"Your too good for me, Edmund. I did everything wrong today." I whispered. I closed my eyes to hide my new tears.

'_Why would he chose me? I mess up everything.'_ I sobbed in my head. I always wondered why Edmund chose me. He had pretty girls falling head over heels for him. I was just a annoying, stupid, un- pretty girl.

"Lucy… I- I really like you. If anyone is too good for the other it would be that your too good for me. Lucy… I never told anyone this before, but I never felt like this for anyone before. Lucy, I think I'm in love with you." Edmund told me.

'_Oh my gosh… Did he just say that?' _

* * *

><p><strong>Well… Was that good? I had tons of fun writing this chapter! It was so much fun! Lol. How did you like Edmund's last sentence? I loved it! Hahahah.<strong>

**I had planed to write more, but I wanted to leave it at that. Did you like how I ended it? **

**A secret between you readers and I: This is by far my most favourite story to write! It is so much fun writing about Edmund and Lucy! Lol. **

**I know it's far away, but if I feel the same about this story when I am done… I am think about writing a 'after story' or a sequel to this! How do you think about that? I am not to sure about that, so don't get your hopes up to much. If you want a sequel you have to keep me inspired! The best way to keep me inspired it to review! You have to review! Even of you hate the idea of a sequel, even if you hate this story, even if you love the story, even if you want a sequel… Anyway I need reviews!**

**Oh! Tell me your input of my idea of a sequel! Thanks!**

**Alright! How did you like this chapter! I really liked it… It was fun to write. **

**The way I got my ideas for this chapter (Yes ideas… I had tons of ideas that I strung together…) is from a dream! I had a dream about this part of the story… I wrote it down in point form, and then started writing the story. So this is the base of this story… So far!**

**Alright. If you like this story… I hate to put this up, but…**

**CHAPTER COUNT DOWN!: There is around seven - ten chapters left. Lol. Enjoy the chapters!**

**Remember: Well review about how I did on the chapter, review about your thoughts on the sequel, and review just because! People with or without accounts can review too!**

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9: Dear Aslan

**Hello! Its Pawprinter… once again!**

**A Heads up: This chapter will have Edmund / Lucy fluff! Yay!**

**Sorry if this story is moving to fast! I want to get to the main point of this story! It will be in around 6 chapters, but that wont be the end of the story!**

**Also I'm sorry about all of the bad grammar, and bad spelling! I am a bad editor, I don't have a beta… This is the result. Sorry!**

**Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lucy, Edmund, Peter, Susan, Narnia, Aslan, Giant Bats, or anything that is from Narnia books. The thing that I own is: Giant Bat Island, and this plot. Well… I made it up… Don't know if that's officially 'owning'. **

**Like I said… I'm sorry about the fast paced stuff!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its more like a filler, but its needed!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

"Lucy… I- I really like you. If anyone is too good for the other it would be that your too good for me. Lucy… I never told anyone this before, but I never felt like this for anyone before. Lucy, I think I'm in love with you." Edmund told me.

'_Oh my gosh… Did he just say that?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Dear Aslan... I Love You.<strong>

**Lucy P~O~V**

"Edmund…" I whispered. I was frozen in the same positing.

It was really shocking that Edmund said that to me. I could barley talk or breath… It was just like a dream. I wasn't moving a muscle… I couldn't… I was in to much o a shock.

How could Edmund love me? _Me_ of all people. He had beautiful princesses, beautiful girls, pretty girls, and girls that aren't his sister! Why would he pick me? I'm nothing special! And if he wanted to date a sister why not date Susan. She was way prettier then me. Why me? Like I said… I'm nothing special!

I just sat there for I minute just thinking. I couldn't do anything else.

"Lucy, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable… You probably hate me now." Edmund mumbled. He whipped his head back. He kept saying stuff under his breath, but I wasn't paying attention to that. I was still to shocked. I was shocked that my crush loved me… Edmund _loved_ me!

'_Edmund just told me he loved me. Why do I deserve I guy like Edmund. He is perfect!'_ I thought over and over to myself. I just couldn't get it. Why would Edmund love _me_?

I took a deep breath to gather my courage. I took Edmunds hands in mine.

"Edmund, I don't hate you. I would never hate you. I-" I started to say, but I got cut off.

"I'm sorry!" Edmund told me. "Please just… go." Edmund mumbled, but I ignored him, and I continued.

"Edmund, I would never hate you! I really, _really_ like you. I think that I'm falling in love with you too." I told Edmund sincerely. After I said my sentence Edmund looked at me like I had five heads. He shook his head, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and the reopened his eyes. He bit his lip from frustration… Suddenly he found the grass beside my feet very interesting.

"Lucy, don't spare my feelings. I'm a big boy… I will understand." Edmund mumbled.

All I could do was stare at Edmund like he was crazy… Well he was crazy.

'_How could he not believe me!'_ I thought in my head. This was driving me nuts!

"Edmund, you must be crazy! I love you!" I whispered. Edmunds eyes found mine. I locked into Edmunds eyes to try and emphasise my point.

'_This was so intimidating. I was saying 'I Love You' right in front of my crushes face.' _I thought to myself. I found if awkward.

"Lucy, please. How could you love me?" Edmund mumbled sadly. This time he found the rock behind me very interesting. I rolled my eyes at Edmund… He was almost as blind as Peter.

"Edmund, how could I not love you? How many times do you want me to say it! I really like you!" I whispered. Again Edmund's eyes locked onto my eyes.

"Are you serious?" Edmund whispered. He had a slight smile on his face. So I smiled.

"Of course! I-I do love you." I whispered to Edmund. As soon as I said it Edmund had a full smile on his face.

"Really?" Edmund whispered surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked in a whisper.

I still had a smile on my face, but Edmunds disappeared. Edmund once again found the grass entertaining. He had a slight frown on his face when he shrugged.

"I betrayed you guys." Edmund mumbled.

I was shocked. I didn't know he was still feeling bad because of that. I had no idea he was hating himself because of that. I felt I felt really bad about that… I felt horrible because of that. I just shook my head no.

I stood up on my knees and wrapped my arms around him. He didn't return the hug so I pulled back.

"Are you still beating yourself up because of that?" I asked in a whisper. Edmund was still looking sadly at the grass when he shrugged.

"I wanted to get rid of you guys." Edmund mumbled.

I put one of my fingers under his chin and gently lifted his head up so our eyes could meet.

"That wasn't your fault." I told him. We needed to get all of this cleared up. If Edmund was still thinking about that, if he wasn't being himself because of that, then I needed to do something.

"I didn't want anything to do with you guys… I wanted power, I wanted to lead." Edmund whispered.

I was slightly hurt that he didn't want anything to do with Susan, Peter, or I, but I knew that already. It didn't hurt me much, but to think my crush wanted nothing to do with me… It stung a little.

"Edmund…" I whispered. Edmund just shook his head no.

"I don't deserve anyone's kindness, I don't deserve Susan, Peter, or you as my family, I don't deserve you as my girlfriend, I don't deserve-" Edmund said, but I cut him off. He was taking it way to far.

"Remember what Aslan said?" I asked Edmund. Edmund's eyes locked onto mine.

"I wasn't really there… Well I was, but I wasn't paying much attention." Edmund said.

All that Edmund did was smile sideways after he said that. His smile almost was like a book. I could read his smiles… This smile said- no screamed _'guilty'_.

"Well Aslan said something like _"The past is the past. No need to discuse it."_… Or something like that… Anyway the meaning is the same. it's the past, so it's the past." I whispered to Edmund. Edmund looked up at me again.

"Aslan is… Aslan. He is always nice. I still don't deserve anyone like you." Edmund whispered. There was a slight smile forming on his face…

"Your perfect." I whispered. Edmund had a smile light up his face, so my smile grew bigger.

After a few minutes we were just sitting there… Both of us deep in thought.

"Do you really like me, or are you just saying that." Edmund asked. I just sighed.

'_How does he not realise that I like him?'_ I asked myself in my head.

He was perfect for me. He was nice, amazing, sweet, kind, grounded, and so many other things. I was sure that he was just trying to be nice to me… I can't be compared to any girl here in Narnia, or around Narnia. I wasn't pretty… I was just nice and smart.

"You don't have to lie to me… I can handle the truth." Edmund whispered to me.

"Sorry… I was deep in thought." I told Edmund with a slight smile. I then answered his previous question. "I do love you." I mumbled. I sat down on Edmunds lap, leaned against his chest, and closed my eyes.

"I love you too…" Edmund mumbled. He leaned his chin on top of my head for awhile. "When did you feel like this?" He mumbled to me. I bit my lip and opened my eyes.

"Just before I fell off of the griffin, but I think I liked you long before that." I mumbled. All that Edmund did was laugh slightly.

"You gotta be kidding me." Edmund mumbled. He then continued, "Is that why you fell off?" Edmund asked me. I nodded my head slightly and blushed. Edmund laughed again.

After a few minutes of silent I spoke.

"When did you start liking me?" I asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. It just kind of built up of the years… I just noticed when I saw you laying there broken, but I think I liked you long before that." Edmund told me with a small laugh.

Everyone was silent for a few more minutes.

"Edmund, Lucy, you guys should go to bed now." Susan whispered to us.

'_Why would we want to go to bed in the middle of the woods?' _I asked franticly in my head.

"Huh?" Edmund asked Susan.

"Well it looks like Peter is going to be sleeping for awhile, you guys fell around 2300 feet! I think you all should go to sleep." Susan whispered to us.

'_2300 feet! We fell 2300 feet!' _I yelled in my head. It didn't seem like that bad of a fall. How did we survive!

"I think Lucy needs to sleep…" Edmund mumbled.

"Nope! You need to sleep too, Edmund. Now lye down and go to sleep!" Susan told us. I nodded and turned to Edmund.

"I'm going to bed." I mumbled.

"You should. You look really tired." Edmund mumbled to me. He traced under my eyes with one of his fingers.

"I am really tired." I whispered. I yawned to prove my point. I then laid down and used my arms as a pillow. I closed my eyes after a few seconds.

"Who's going to stay up?" I heard Edmund ask Susan.

"I will. You should spend time with your lo-" Susan started to say, but Edmund cut her off.

"Shut. Up. You can stay up, but don't say anything else." Edmund whispered through clenched teeth. I heard Susan stifle a laugh.

"Go to bed now, Edmund." Susan told Edmund. After a few seconds I felt Edmund lie down beside me.

"Lucy…" Edmund whispered after a few moments.

"Yeah?" I answered. I reopened my eyes to find Edmund was lying right beside me.

"I can call you my girlfriend… Right?" He asked me. I was surprised by this question.

"Yeah… Of course, Edmund." I whispered. I blushed a bit. I looked up at Edmund through my eyelashes.

"Good." Edmund whispered again. "Yep. King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant… That sounds good." Edmund told me with a snicker. I just laughed lightly and blushed.

"Sounds nice." I whispered with a smile. I blushed once again.

"Do you know how cute you are when you blush?" Edmund asked me in a whisper.

I felt his hand move to my cheek. My eyes fluttered close because of the contact. Any and every contact between Edmund and I… I always felt shocks of electricity flow between us with any contact.

"I don't think anyone called me cute…" I whispered. Edmund just laughed, but this laugh was without humour.

"Well you are." Edmund whispered. Edmund removed his hand from my cheek and my eyes fluttered open.

"I don't believe that." I whispered to Edmund. Our eyes were locked on each other.

"Your cute… believe it." Edmund whispered. I let out a loud laugh.

"Lucy, Edmund! Shush!" Susan yelled from where she laid.

Edmund and I were just smiling now.

"What was so funny?" Edmund whispered almost silently. I smiled wider again.

"You sounded almost like you were commanding my to believe I was beautiful… It was slightly funny." I whispered to Edmund just a quiet. Edmund just nodded with a smile.

Edmund closed his eyes and rested his head on top of mine. Soon I closed my eyes too.

Everything was silent for a few minuets. I was close to falling asleep until someone poked me.

"Lucy…" Edmund whispered to me.

"Huh?" I asked. I reopened my eyes.

"Are you feeling better?" Edmund mumbled. I nodded my head and scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me and he pulled me closer to him.

"Yep." I mumbled. I was already half a sleep, but I wanted to talk to Edmund.

"Sorry, your tired." Edmund mumbled. He continued, "Go to sleep." Edmund told me. I nodded my head.

"Good night, Edmund." I whispered.

"Good night, Lucy." Edmund whispered. He kissed my forehead good night.

"I do love you." I mumbled falling more and more asleep.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

_'Dear Aslan... I love you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well… That was all! How did you like it? I loved writing this chapter… It was so much fun to write!<strong>

**Anyway like I said before that it was a filler chapter. Nothing much in this chapter, I just wanted to build up for the next few chapter ; )**

**Lol. So I'm sorry that it was so short! I just thought of ending it there… This is what I wrote for the last chapters ending, but then I wanted it to be on its own.**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Please review!**

**- Pawprinter!**


	11. Chapter 10: Just Don't Get Killed

**Hullo people! Its Pawprinter… with another chapter again! I am sorry for the lack of chapters! I have been on two trips with my family, I have been reading like crazy, I have been getting ready for camp, I have been forced to play with my little sister, I have broke or messed up my toe, and I have not seen a doctor for it. I am in pain to be short. Sorry for the rambling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lucy, Edmund, Peter, Susan, Narnia, Giant Bats, or their weapons. I only own Giant Bat island, this plot, and my words. Well I made them up, so I don't technically own…**

**Warning: Well this is a warning for… nothing I don't think.**

**A Heads Up: This is a heads up for a lot of sibling fluff. I love writing that. Lol. Also there is the normal Ed/Lu fluff that I love just as much!**

**Sorry this chapter is very quick paced and this chapter maybe choppy. I had a dream about my end of the story and now I want to get there really bad! Lol. Spelling and grammar issues are a given. Sorry about all of that!**

**Anyway here is chapter 10. Yep chapter 10 already! Wow, right! **

**Enjoyyyyyyyy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

"Good night, Edmund." I whispered.

"Good night, Lucy." Edmund whispered. He kissed my forehead good night.

"I do love you." I mumbled falling more and more asleep.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

'_Dear Aslan, I love you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Just Don't Get Yourself Killed…<strong>

**Lucy P~O~V**

I was slowly waking up. I was waking up with a sore back and some sore arms. I quickly opened my eyes. The sun was just rising, so it made the most of the sky turn a golden color. It was amazingly beautiful. I shut my eyes again.

'_Narnia is beautiful. I love it. I never want to leave.' _I said in my head. Narnia was beautiful… There was no denying that. Everything in Narnia and the surrounding lands were wonderfully beautiful.

Even through there were a few strange things on the island, this island was still Narnian like. One of the strange things was no birds chirping. It seemed very odd to be in Narnia and not to have birds singing.

I turned over. I was still cold from the darkness of the night, and sun wasn't fully up yet. That made things worse. I was cold, wet, hungry, and thirsty. This place was death.

"Lucy… Lu… Lucy wake up." I heard in the distance.

That voice… I loved that voice. I could tell, even when I was half asleep, that the voice was Edmund's voice. I opened my eyes again.

"Yeah." I mumbled. Edmund grabbed my shoulder and helped me up into a sitting position. He was rushed and frantic.

I got dizzy from moving so fast, but Edmund didn't seem to notice.

'_Gee… Thanks, Edmund!' _I mumbled drowsily in my head.

"We need to move." Edmund whispered hurriedly. "I think that they know we are here." Edmund mumbled. "I can't be sure, but we need to be cautious." Edmund told me again.

At the sentence my eyes shot open. I was now not dizzy and I was now wide awake. I wasn't thirsty, cold, hungry, or thirst. I liked that… But now I was scared and worried.

I didn't want to know why he thought that… It wasn't important. All that I thought was important was that my family was sitting in the open woods in enemy territory.

"What!" I asked worried.

'_We shouldn't be here right now… We shouldn't be here right now! Why do we have to be here! We shouldn't be here right now! We are going to die!' _I thought urgently in my head.

"Lucy… Lucy, you need to calm down. We need to wake Susan and Peter." Edmund told me. I didn't need to think twice. I stood up and ran towards Susan.

Susan was sleeping on the forest floor. She had cleared a patch of twigs so she could sleep. She was curled up in a ball trying to preserve what warmth she had left.

I felt bad to wake her, but it needed to be done. I kneeled down beside her. I really wanted her to sleep, but I couldn't let her do that. I laid my hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly.

"Susan… Susan, you need to wake up. We are being watched." I whispered to Susan. I don't think Susan was up fully for her to hear me. She had been up the entire night on watch, so it was understandable. "Susan… Su, its time to wake up. People are watching us." I whispered again. I shook Susan a bit harder.

"Huuhhh." Susan mumbled. I rolled my eyes at Susan's stubbornness. She needed to wake up… She needed to wake up right now.

"Susan! Susan, wake up right now!" I whispered a bit louder. I shook Susan harder and faster.

"Why?" Susan asked in a dreamily like voice. Susan's eyes were open just a crack, but you could still see her happy, blue eyes.

"We are being watched." I whispered quickly to Susan. After I said that Susan's eyes shot open all the way.

"Why did you say so?" She asked me worriedly.

I just rolled my eyes. I stood up from the grass floor, dusted off my dress, and held my arm out for Susan to take it. Susan sat up and took my hand.

"Sorry for waking you up so early, Susan." I mumbled. Susan just put her hand on my shoulder.

"Its fine, Lu." She told me. I just smiled at her. "Its an emergency." She added.

"Sorry to brake up one of your moments, but Peter isn't waking up." Edmund announced to Susan and I. Edmund was now more at ease, but he was still looking worried.

"Move over, Edmund. You can't wake anyone up. Watch and learn, little bro." Susan mumbled to Edmund. She squeezed herself passed Edmund.

She knelt down beside Peter and shook him madly. Susan was mumbling something in Peters ear, but nothing happened.

"Peter, you have to wake up now." Susan told Peter soothingly, but nothing happened. After a few seconds Susan stood up.

"I watched, but nothing learned." Edmund mumbled to Susan. He snickered from his comeback.

"Yes. Very funny, Edmund. Do you want a golden star?" Susan asked dramatically. She walked up to Edmund and put her hand on her hip.

"I thought it was amusing, and yes. I do want a golden star… Thanks for asking." Edmund said sweetly. He sounded like a young child bagging his parent for candy.

"Childish, Edmund." Susan told Edmund sternly. "We need to be the Kings and Queens Aslan saw in us as children right now." She told all of us this time.

Edmund just smiled sideways back at Susan. Susan's face burst out in a smile as she walked away.

'_I remember when Edmund was seven. He always pulled that face on Peter to forgive him. He was so small back then… Well so was I. It was ten years ago.' _I thought in my head. I felt a smile lift my lips into a smile. I love those days. _'Edmund and I fighting all the time… Not the nicest memory, but still… I loved those days. I didn't know about war, Peter, Susan, Mum, and Dad were always wonderful. Edmund was… Edmund. We were all carefree children.'_ I thought.

A smile filled the rest of my lips as I thought of those thoughts. I missed the days when we were not fighting for our lives all of the time. But then again if war never started, if we were never sent away, or if we didn't bust the window back home… We wouldn't have found Narnia and I wouldn't like Edmund or Edmund wouldn't like me.

Narnia changed us… All of us. Peter was more responsible, Susan was more caring, Edmund was nicer, and I believed more. Narnia changed us. We were all more responsible, nice, understanding, and caring. Even I could see that.

Before we came to Narnia… Edmund still was icky, Susan was bossy, and Peter was trying to hard to be dad. Susan and Peter were always making me cry… Well so was Edmund, but Edmund… Edmund was such a jerk back then. He would tease me, make fun of me, make rude comments about me, through mud at my new outfit, put frogs in my bed, and much more things. But Aslan said it himself… The past is the past. Everyone has changed. We have all grown up. We have become Queens and Kings, rulers of Narnia, care takers, and we have become better in each way. I love Narnia for it.

"Lucy… Are you still there?" I heard Edmund ask me.

'_Wow. I guess I was really lost in my thoughts.' _I thought to myself.

"Lucy…" Edmund said again.

"Sorry… What?" I asked Edmund.

I shook my head back and forth trying to clear away my thoughts… I needed to think of more important thing other then memories. Edmund opened his mouth, but a girls voice filled my ears.

"We need to leave now. We _are _in enemy land. And we are being watched here." Susan told me before Edmund could realise what was going on.

Edmunds face was a twist between shock and surprise when he heard a girls voice.

I smiled at Edmunds face. He looked so confused… He looked so confused that it was funny- almost funny.

When Edmund realised that Susan spoke for him, his face… Well it was Edmund we are talking about. His face was a twist between sadness and childish.

"You never do that, Susan. The last time I remember you did that was… was… It was a few years back." Edmund said as he remembered.

I nodded my head in sync with Susan's head.

'_Wow… We spend wayyyyyyyy to much time together.' _I thought in my head.

Me and Susan were like twins in a way. We were both the Pevensie girls back home, we were the only Queens of Narnia, we were as close as sisters or best friends could get… Most likely best friends, not sisters now.

That was the strange thing about Narnia. Narnia was alternating our blood. We were barley related anymore. We were almost third cousins at the most … for blood relation. We only called each other 'Brother' and 'Sister' because we act like it. We were only best friends in Narnia. I liked it like that.

"Yep." Susan nodded.

"Is Peter going to get up anytime soon?" Edmund mumbled annoyed.

I looked at Peter. Peter was sprawled across on the grass. He hadn't moved from that spot in a few hours.

"No idea." Susan told Edmund.

"No matter… We still have to move right now." Edmund told us. "I already have the spot picked out. All we need to do is move." Edmund told Susan and I.

"Well… Peter complicates it." Susan mumbled. I nodded my head.

"Yeah… He complicates it… Uhhhh just a tad." Edmund mumbled. I smiled along with Susan. He always seemed to cheer everyone up… Especially in awkward situations.

"Well I dragged him a mile yesterday, so I am not lifting him." Susan mumbled. Edmund smiled like he knew what she was talking about.

"I'll take the sack of potatoes. You guys just walk behind me…" Edmund mumbled. He turned to face Peter, but spun back around to face us. "Make sure you look before you step… Don't get yourself killed." Edmund told all of us. He then turned to Susan. "We _are _in enemy land" Edmund added. Edmund just snickered at Susan's surprised face. Another smile lit up his face before he turned to Peter. He walked over to him, kneeled, and picked him up. He through him over his shoulder and began walking.

I turned to Susan. We bother shrugged and nodded. We began to follow Edmund to the new hiding place.

Edmund was leading with Peter on his shoulder, followed by Susan, then me. I followed Edmund advice and looked at everything that there was to look at.

'_Don't get yourself killed, Lucy.' _A small voice said in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Well… That was the chapter! I had originally thought of writing this chapter from Lucy waking up until the night came, but it didn't flow nicely. The original chapter had 10 pages… Yeah I think it was 10 pages. I thought it didn't flow nicely and that it was to long for one chapter! So I broke the chapter up. I had to change the ending so it was a end sentence, but I think its pretty good. <strong>

**Sorry for the long wait with the chapter! I had to re- write most of it!**

**Chapter count down: I now have 9 chapters left. Yes I bumped up the chapters because I have more ideas to fit into this story.**

**Well… Review please! I really want two reviews for this chapter before I update. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 11: Love

**Hey! Its Pawprinter! I am so sorry about not updating sooner! I was at a camp all week! And then I was writing a chapter for another story! So I am so sorry for the long wait! But I made this chapter extra long to make it up for you guys. The longest chapter yet!**

**This chapter is going to be really different from the others. So just… hang with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lucy, Edmund, Susan, Peter, Narnia, Giant Bats, or anything else if you think its not mine! I only own my words and the plot.**

**Warning: This is just a heads up! This chapter will have lots of… incest. From this chapter on there will be major things like that! So read at your own risk now. T and up!**

**To my amazing reviewers: Thank you so much 'FrozenRoseLily', 'The Cretin', 'b', and 'juliet'! Especially 'The Cretin', 'Daughter of Sea and wisdom', and 'juliet'. You three are my most favourite reviewers ever! Anyone who is reading and not reviewing… please review! It makes my whole day! No review is ever late! Even if I finish this story when you just start reading! They are all appreciated! **

**Love you all!**

**Alright! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

**Lucy's P~O~V**

Another smile lit up his face before he turned to Peter. He walked over to him, kneeled, and picked him up. He through him over his shoulder and began walking.

I turned to Susan. We bother shrugged and nodded. We began to follow Edmund to the new hiding place.

Edmund was leading with Peter on his shoulder, followed by Susan, then me. I followed Edmund advice and looked at everything that there was to look at.

'_Don't get yourself killed, Lucy.' _A small voice said in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: When You Are In Love…<strong>

20 Day's latter…

**Susan P~O~V**

"Lucy! Lucy!" I called into the emptiness. I knew my little sister was around here… She was around here I could tell. I could feel her happiness flow off of her. So I kept calling. "Lucy! Come here! Its important!" I yelled again. I could tell I was getting closer…

Lucy was looking for water for the tenth time today… She just wouldn't give up. We had gone without water for the first three days… then it rained. Then we went with out water for another three day's… and then it rain again. And then Edmund found a fairly big puddle two days after that. We filled up hollow rocks and used that water for eight days. Now we needed water again.

We were all becoming really weak. Especially Peter… Peter had barley woken up in the twenty days that we have been here. He still hasn't spoke at all… We were all becoming really worried. Mostly I was becoming really worried.

My hand found its way to the chain around my neck. I smiled at the feel of it. I looked down at my neck. Around my neck, down a long chain, and under my top a golden ring hung. I pulled out the ring from under my dress. It sparkled in the sunlight. I slipped it onto my left hand ring finger. I smiled. The ring always reminded me of Peter… It reminded me of our love… It reminded me of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"That's it. Edmund is your best friend here. For eight years you two have been almost impossible to separate. A lot of best friends have feelings for each other. It will be fine if you like him. He and you are barley brother and sister, but best friends." I told Lucy That is why me and Peter dating seemed okay to me. That and because we barley had any blood relation anymore.

"Yeah. Your right, Su. Thank you so much!" Lucy said happily. She leaned in and hugged me tightly.

"Your welcome. You need to make sure you know your feelings. Go to him. You will do great. Try." I told the little Queen, and she smiled brightly at me.

"Goodbye, Susan." She told me. I smiled, and nodded at her. She got up off of my bed, and ran out my door, but stopped after she heard me calling her.

"Lucy! Just make sure he wants to also. Don't force anything! Oh and be safe!" I called to her, and I snickered again. I loved messing around with Lucy sometimes…

"Uhhh. I am not having sex with Edmund!" She yelled at me. I just laughed loudly.

"I was kidding. Ask if he likes you!" I suggested to the little Queen. She nodded, but then hesitated. She then started shaking her head no.

"Uhhhh… Problem! He doesn't like me!" She yelled at me. I smiled sideways at her and raised my eyebrows.

"Just go and find out." I told her after a small pause.

I pushed off of my bed and walked up and closed the door behind her. I heard feet running down my hallway. I had to smile and laugh.

I walked over to my bed, jumped off of my floor, and flumped onto my bed. I took down my hair and let it flow all over my face and down my shoulders. I raised my legs onto my bed and removed my heals.

After that I jumped off of my bed and ran to my closet. I pulled out some shorts and a loose top. I stepped out of my dress and put the pants and top on.

I ran out of my closet and jumped onto my bed again. I let my hair flow around me as I let my face break out in a smile.

Why was I so happy? I was happy because Peter should be coming soon. Weird that I took off all of my dress clothes, right? Nope, when I'm with Peter I feel like I could be myself. So… I be myself when I'm with him. I be myself and not the Queen I am supposed to be.

The door opened and closed quickly. I knew Peter just walked into my room.

"Susan, can I talk to you?" Peter asked me in a whisper.

I was right… It was Peter.

"Always." I whispered back.

I pushed off of my bed and walked towards Peter. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and his arms wrapped around my waist. He leaned down and I leaned up. Our mouth connected in a sweet kiss.

This had been our routine. We would sneak into each others rooms and fall asleep in each others arms. We would steal glances at each other all of the time. We would kiss every chance we would get alone… We were in love. It was as simple as that.

We were in love, but we couldn't tell anyone. Narnia needed at least one King and Queen that weren't head over heals for each other… Lucy had Edmund and I had Peter… But, like I said, Narnia needed a King and Queen that weren't in love with each other. Peter and I chose to be those people.

"Did I tell you that I love you?" Peter asked against my lips. I giggled and pulled away from him.

"You did, but not in the last hour." I whispered. I quickly kissed his lip again. I pulled myself out of Peters arms.

"Well I love you." Peter whispered. I smiled at him.

"I love you too." I whispered. I walked up to Peter and pulled his arm. I dragged him to my bed and we both jumped onto it. We were lying down on the bed hand in hand and laughing.

Peter stopped laughing suddenly. I looked over to him. He looked like he was deep in thought.

I knew he was nervous… I could tell. Just the way his eyes were, just the way he laughed, just by the look on his face.

"What's wrong, Pete?" I asked in a whisper. I rolled onto my side so I could get a better look of Peter.

"Well… There is something I want to talk to you about." Peter whispered. He also rolled onto his side. Now we were looking at each other in the eyes.

"Go ahead, I don't bite."

I laughed. Peter just looked at me with a straight face. I stopped laughing. Peter sat up at the edge of my bed. I did the same.

"Peter… Is something wrong?" I asked again. Peter shook his head.

"You know I love you. Everything about you. You eyes, your hair, your skin, your teeth, your… lips," Peter said in a whisper. He kissed my lips for a second before continuing." I love your happiness, your laugh, your smile, your love for Narnia, how you care so much for Narnia, your personality, your beauty, but mostly I love you and only you. I don't love Susan, my sister, or Susan, the Queen of Narnia, but I love my best friend Susan. This Susan…" Peter told me. He pulled at the bagginess of my top and my pants before continuing. "I love you with everything in me. I know that something big is coming. Something that we might not live through, Susan. I want to spend every spare time I have with you. I want to wake up every day with you beside me. I want to stay up all night talking about… stupid things with you." Peter whispered. We both laughed. Everything he said made my heart beat faster, it made me feel special, it made me feel loved, it made me feel like Susan. "In other words… I love you, Susan. And I want to spend forever with you." Peter whispered. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He opened his eyes and kneeled on the ground in front of me. He pulled out a box from his pocket. I knew what was happening… I wasn't dumb or blind. I put my hand over my mouth. "Susan Pevensie, I love you with all of my heart… Would you do the most outstanding thing an-and marry me?" He asked in a whisper.

My heart felt like it was in my throat and it was beating fifty times its normal speed. I knew tears were running freely down my face, but I didn't care. My hand was covering my half open mouth. I couldn't believe that it was happening. I removed my hand from my face and I nodded my head slowly.

"Always." I whispered.

A smile lit up Peter's face along with mine. I jumped off of my bed the same time Peter got off of the floor.

I held my right hand to my mouth as Peter slid the golden ring on my finger. The ring was just a golden band. There was no diamond or anything else on the ring. In other words… it was perfect. The ring looked like it was made for me. Peter knew I didn't want anything fancy.

I looked up at Peter with big watery eyes. I jumped into his arms and crushed his lips to mine. After awhile we broke apart.

"I love you, Peter." I whispered to Peter. Peter's soft lips kissed my throat.

"As do I, Susan." Peter whispered against my throat. "As the inside of the ring says… Always." Peter whispered. He looked up into my eyes. I giggled just before our lips crashed down on mine.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>'<em>After that we got called to the courtyard to talk to Allard…'<em> I thought to myself. I laughed slightly. I looked down at the ring in my hands.

"Always." I repeated what Peter and I always spoke to each other.

"Susan!" I heard Lucy's voice ring out. I smiled at the sound of her bubbly voice.

'_Found her!' _A small voice sang in my head.

I smiled. I looked down on the ring in my hands again. I tucked it under my dress where it would stay hidden. I still couldn't tell Lucy or Edmund… Or Narnia.

"Susan! What's wrong?" Lucy yelled again.

"I bring news from camp!" I yelled jokingly.

Edmund found a small cave. We were set up in camp there now… Well we were set up there for the ten days!

"You're a messenger now?" Lucy asked jokingly. I snorted.

"Sure, sure." I mumbled.

I started running towards Lucy… Well where I thought Lucy was. But when I turned the corner I got a glimpse of dark red hair come flying towards me. Lucy slammed into me and we both fell over.

"What do you want, Su?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Edmund found a puddle of water." I announced. Lucy's eyes lit up with joy and more happiness… If that was even possible.

The things that really mattered for the last few days were food, water, and escape. We had some water, some food, but no escape. Its almost like we were going to be trapped on this island forever… As Lucy said.

"Where!" She screamed in happiness. We both jumped off the ground and started running back to camp.

"Its deep into the cave. There's an opening at the very back. it's a fairly big puddle too!" I screamed back with just as much enthusiasm.

Camp wasn't far away. In less then a thirty second sprint we could see the cave. It looked like a large grey rock that sparkled in the sun, but it was really a cave. The entrance was hidden by shrubs, trees, branches, and long grass, so it was less likely to be found.

We neared the entrance to our cave.

"How's Peter doing?" Lucy asked in a whisper.

Just with that question my face fell, my heart dropped, and all of the happiness that Lucy gave off vanished. I stopped walking and I started breathing heavily.

"Susan, how is Peter?" Lucy asked again. She had also stopped walking and stood beside me. "Is Peter all right?" She asked further.

I acted without thinking and I flinched at Peters name. I felt tears building up in my eyes. I turned away from Lucy. I looked to the forest and started blinking rapidly.

'_I will not cry. I will not cry. I __must __not cry.' _I kept saying over and over in my head. I gripped the ring from the outer layer of my dress.

I still felt guilty that Peter took all of the arrows, and I barley had a scratch…

"Right now I just want to know if Peter is alright." Lucy whispered.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, but I still flinched slightly. I was looking down at my hands for a few seconds as silent tears ran down my face. I wiped them away with the back of my hand and blinked a few times. I looked up at the cave with a blank face.

"Ummm… Still not well." I whispered.

I looked down at my feet. I knew I was crying silently, but I couldn't let Lucy see. I raised my hand and wiped my face with the back of my hand. I sniffed a couple times and blinked my eyes to stop the tears. I looked back up at Lucy.

"Susan… I'm sorry. Is he speaking yet?" Lucy whispered.

I shook my head no again. My bottom lip started quivering. I felt a few stray tears run down my cheeks again. I wiped them away with the back of my hand another time. Lucy didn't know how I felt about Peter… She would be the only one who would understand, but I couldn't tell her. Peter and I promised to each other that we wouldn't tell

"Hasn't woke up sense last night." I whispered. I cleared my throat and looked at Lucy in the eyes.

"He woke up with us yesterday… What's wrong with him?" She asked me in a whisper.

I felt my eyes cloud up with tears again. I felt my bottom lip quiver another time. My knees were becoming week. I knew I couldn't stand another moment longer. I fell to the ground. I buried my face in my hands and cried. I couldn't feel anything but pain. Peter was barley hanging on… My love was barley hanging on…

"Susan, I am so sorry! I didn't mean t-to make you cry!" Lucy stammered. She kneeled down beside me and rubbed my back as I cried. "He is going to be okay, Su… You know it… And I know it." Lucy whispered over and over into my ear. I nodded my head slightly.

Lucy was so free. She held her head up high, she didn't care if she got embarrassed, she was so brave. She walks into battles every time Edmund and Peter let her. She can use all of the weapons in the weapon room. She always takes Aslan's side and she speaks her mind. She didn't care what other people thought about her. Lucy walked right up to Edmund and said she loved him. Her and Edmund hold hands in public! All of Narnia knows that Edmund and her are together…

But I couldn't do most of those things. No when I got embarrassed I would become hurt and I would cry after. I would never walk into a battle… I wasn't brave really. I could only use a few weapons for heavens sake! I am scared to speak my mind or go against someone. I had to wait for Peter to tell me that he loved me. I didn't want Narnia to know that Peter and I were together… I didn't want to hear the bad things that people thought about us. I was so much weaker compared to Lucy in so many ways.

"You are so, so brave, Lucy. So braver then me." I sobbed in a whisper. Lucy frozen in her position.

"What? Why? Why would you say that?" Lucy asked confused. I looked up at her. She had a sad and confused look on her face.

"How could I not say that! You and Edmund!" I sobbed.

I barred my face in my hands again and cried some more. I was pretty sure Lucy had a shocked and confused face after I said that.

"What about me and Edmund? You know everything between me and Edmund!" Lucy said in a high voice.

"Your brave. Both of you." I whispered.

I looked up at Lucy again. For the first time in a long time I didn't see a carefree little girl, but I saw a Queen. A gentle, loving, caring Queen. Lucy had a look in her eyes that made me feel special… A look that made me feel important. That look made me feel brave.

"How so? Are you saying you and Peter aren't brave?" Lucy asked in disbelieve.

"Well you and Edmund hold hands… a-and hug, and cry together, and… and you guys aren't afraid that Peter hates that you guys are already kissing-" I started to say, but Lucy interrupted.

"Almost kissed… Never kissed!" Lucy hissed. I nodded my head at her.

"You guys don't care about what people say about you guys together! And you wouldn't understand about me and Peter." I whispered. Lucy looked like she got told new news… She looked shocked.

"Well that's who Edmund is… That's who I am. We don't try and do that stuff… We just naturally do it! And I think I would understand thing between you and Peter." Lucy told me. I sighed… She didn't give up easily.

"I envy you too. You could tell the whole world about you too and you wouldn't be embarrassed or discouraged! And just… Peter and I are different then you. We are more… You wouldn't understand." I whispered. I had dried all of my tears and I didn't feel sad any more.

"Well don't envy us! And do you think I'm blind? I can see love! I can also see that ring. I understand you and Peter, Little Miss I-am-going-to-hide-my-ring-on-a-chain-and-under-my-dress-and-look-at-it-every-second-and-I-will-think-Lucy-wont-notice-me-crying-over-it-all-night." Lucy giggled. I didn't really comprehend what she said.

"I don't think your bl-… What? Love? How… How… How? Did Peter tell you?" I gasped. I couldn't believe that Lucy could tell that we were engaged!

"Peter didn't tell me! I see the look in your eyes when you see him. I saw the look in your eyes when he was hurt. I saw the way Peter looked at you… Do you think I would think you are 'just friends'?" Lucy giggled again. I smiled up at her.

"We are ju-… Is it really that obvious?" I whispered in shock. Lucy just smiled and nodded.

"I can see love, Susan. And that ring isn't helping with your secret. I even think Edmund is having suspicions! You know how blind he can be sometimes!" Lucy smiled. I smiled back.

"Yes… You could totally see Edmund was dieing for you, right, Lucy? And I guess…" I giggled. Lucy smiled sideways.

"Only on people other then me… and Edmund." Lucy smiled. I smiled along with her.

It surprising how fast Lucy made me smile. That's one of the reasons she is great.

"So… Do you think Peter and I are good together?" I whispered after awhile. Lucy just shrugged.

"I don't know… I haven't seen you actually together, but in my mind I think you guys are perfect." Lucy whispered. "Don't be afraid about what others think. Who cares if they hate your hair, or hate your dress, or hate you boyfri- fiancée. Just do what you think is right." Lucy added. She stood up and dusted off her dress. "Right now we should get to the water… Edmund just might drink it all." Lucy joked. I smiled at her.

I stood up and shook off the dirt that covered my dress. When I looked up at Lucy, Lucy was smiling at me. I just brushed it off.

"Do I look fine? My hair, my dress, my face, and my… eyes?" I asked Lucy. A smirk appeared across Lucy's face.

"Who cares?" Lucy said with a shrug and a wink. I smiled at her. She was right… I shouldn't always care about things like that. "But if it matters… Your hair is glued to your face, your dress looks like rags, your face is wet and puffy, and your eyes are red and puffy… But nobody cares." Lucy said with a smirk.

I felt a wave of need go through me. I need to fix myself… But I just kept my hands at my sides.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. Lucy's smile grew wider.

"Lets go." Lucy whispered. I nodded in agreement.

We walked through the grass and branches and into the cave. Inside the cave was part crystal and part pure rock. We walked to the back of the cave and removed a tree branch. Under the tree branch was a descending hole. We both stepped into the hole and walked further back. It was really dark back here, but soon there was light. We turned corners and walked up and down hills. Then we got to camp.

Camp was simple enough. A round room with rocks placed around it. The walls were tall and solid rock. It was lit with two torches… One on each side of the room. Peter was near the back of the room, behind a wall of rocks.

"Where is Edmund?" Lucy asked worriedly.

I shrugged my shoulders. Lucy's breathing started going quickly. She pulled a dagger out of her belt and held it out in front of her.

"Don't worry, Lucy. I am not here to hurt you." I heard Edmund yell. I knew for a fact that Lucy was blushing.

"Where are you, Ed?" Lucy called into the cave.

I heard footsteps come from a dark tunnel. Soon Edmund appeared from the tunnel. He was carrying a hollow rock full of water. He walked across the cave towards Peter.

"Right here." Edmund said simply. He put down the rock beside Peter.

"Edmund." I heard Lucy breath.

She went running towards Edmund like I never seen anyone run before. She crashed into Edmund full speed. Edmund just wrapped his arms around her.

I left them alone and went to see Peter. I started to walk slowly towards Peter. My heart was beating three times the rate it was supposed to… I was nervous to see if Peter changed for the worse. Slowly inch by inch I walked closer to the wall that hid Peter. I was breathing quickly I turned the corner and I saw Peter. I breath out a sigh of relive. Peter was how I left him. He was limp against the cold, rock, floor. Nothing changed about him… Well nothing bad had changed. Peter's color was coming back to him and he was breathing correctly.

I kneeled down beside Peter's head. I lowered my head so I could kiss his forehead. I pulled back up from Peter and wiped my eyes. Tears had started to leak out of my eyes.

"Oh Peter." I breathed.

I closed my eyes and kissed his lips lightly. When I pulled away I ran my hands through his short golden blonde hair. I lowered myself down, so I was lying beside Peter. I wrapped my arms around Peters body, curling myself against Peter, and nuzzling my neck on Peters shoulder. I had my eyes closed as I hummed a soft song to Peter.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P~O~V<strong>

Susan and I just entered the camp. My heart was beating really fast. Edmund wasn't in sight… He always stayed in sight. I got really worried.

"Where is Edmund?" I asked worriedly.

I bit my lip from being worried. I looked over to Susan. She shrugged her shoulders. I quickened my breathing on instinct… I had to protect myself. What is Edmund got hurt?… I reached for my dagger and I pulled it out of my belt. I held it out in front of myself.

"Don't worry, Lucy. I am not here to hurt you." I heard Edmund laugh. I felt my cheeks heat up.

'_Do I really look like I'm out to kill…?' _I asked myself in my head. I shook my head to clear the thought.

"Where are you, Ed?" I called into the cave. I put my dagger away. I was looking all around the cave, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

I heard footsteps come from a dark tunnel. Soon Edmund appeared from the tunnel. I breathed a sigh of relief. He was carrying a huge hollow rock full of water. He walked across the cave towards Peter.

"Right here." Edmund said. He put down the rock beside Peter.

"Edmund." I breathed.

I quickly blinked away my tears of worry. I went running towards Edmund. I had been gone to long… He had been gone to long… We have been apart to long. I crashed into Edmund full speed. I crushed myself against my boyfriend. I wrapped my arms tightly around Edmund's neck and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"I missed you, Lu." Edmund mumbled.

He kissed my cheek a few times. I just leaned into his kisses. They had become regular on the cheek or forehead, but not the lips yet. I was okay with that… I wasn't ready just yet.

"I missed you too, Edmund." I whispered.

I kissed the thing closest to my mouth and that was his neck. He squeezed me tighter against him.

"Its hard to leave you, Lucy. I hate being away from you." Edmund mumbled. I smiled sadly against his neck.

"I hate being away from you too. I am always worried that you will get hurt, and I wont be there to save you." I whispered against his neck. Edmund nodded slightly.

"You know… I don't like you going to look for water without me, never mind all alone, Lucy." Edmund whispered. I just hugged him tighter.

"I know." I whispered.

Edmund kissed my cheek one more time before we pulled away. He took my hand in his and kissed the top of my head. I smiled up at him. We walked towards to wall opposite of Peter and Susan and sat down. Edmund wrapped his arm tightly around my shoulder

"What's up with Su?" Edmund mumbled after awhile.

"I think she is really upset that Peter got hurt and she didn't even get a scratch. You should ask her about… something." I whispered.

I leaned into Edmunds side even more and Edmund rested his chin on top of my head. I closed my eyes and sighed.

There was a long break of quite.

"I'm scared that one day I'm going to wake up and Narnia is going to be gone. And with that you will be gone… That you wont love me, or that you wont remember what we are together." Edmund whispered out of the blue. I looked up at Edmund surprised.

"Wa-" I started to say, but Edmund cut me off.

"I love so much that it hurts to think about those thoughts… But they are possible." Edmund whispered.

He had his eyes closed and his face was scrunched up in a cute way. I took a deep breath to claim my courage… I knew I had it, I just needed to use it right now.

"I'm not going anywhere. No matter what. I wont forget anything about us. Even if Narnia disappears tomorrow. I do love you, and I will love you forever." I whispered.

I crawled out of Edmund's arms and I pulled myself into his lap. I was facing Edmund and I put my legs on either side of his legs. I put my hands on his shoulders and his hands went to my upper waist to support me. I got on my knees, closed my eyes, kissed once on his neck, twice on his neck, and a third time.

"I… love… you." I mumbled between kisses. "I… love… you… all… the… time." I mumbled. I kept repeating that between all of my kisses.

I trailed kisses up from the collar of his tee shirt up to his nose. I kissed his nose once and then continued to trail kisses down his cheek and neck. I went to the top of his shirt collar again. I opened my eyes and lifted my head so it was even with Edmund's. His eyes were still closed. I put my hand on Edmund's cheek. His eyes opened.

"I love you, Ed." I whispered. Edmund smiled at me.

"You are amazing" Edmund mumbled. "I love you too." Edmund added with a kiss on the cheek. I smiled sweetly.

"Forever and ever?" I asked. Edmund laughed slightly.

"Forever and ever and ever." Edmund said. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Forever and ever and ever." I agreed.

We both smiled at each other. I stared into his deep, chocolate, brown eyes and got lost. I closed my eyes and leaned in towards Edmund.

We were so close. I could almost taste Edmund's sweet breath. I could almost feel Edmund's lips on mine… Almost.

Like always, fate finds a way to make us not kiss.

"So… Where is Little Miss I-am-going-to-hide-my-ring-on-a-chain-and-under-my-dress-and-look-at-it-every-second-and-I-will-think-Lucy-wont-notice-me-crying-over-it-all-night?" I heard a raspy voice call. It echoed all around me. That's when I knew that we needed to get off of this island… right now. _They_ found us.

_Ping._

Again? Really?

_Ping._

Yep… Really.

_Ping._

Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! This chapter was really rushed, and all of that stuff! Sorry! <strong>

**This chapter is mostly Susan's POV. I just wanted a change… And I was requested to write what's happening with Susan. I am not to confident about this ****chapter! Mostly because its Susan POV, a heavy incest chapter, and about Susan and Peter's engagement… I am not to sure about that! But I like it.**

**This is my first chapter ever that has kissing in it! I never wrote anything in any of my stories that I had to describe kisses! So I am only learning how to write them! I suck at writing them! I can never seem to write, fights, battles, or kissing! Everything this story has! So please be kind with me about that... I will learn! Anyway how did you find my writing? As is the writing about kissing? Did I do okay?**

**Count down: Because I added this chapter and I am a really bad judge of telling chapter I will have to up the count. Apparently my mind makes chapters short, but my hands make chapters longer in words! So now I think I will have to say… 11 chapters? Give or take? Maybe don't trust my chapter count downs…**

**I have big planes for a sequel already! Sad, I know. But my mind is always jumping to the next thing! So I will probably do a sequel. Just maybe…**

**You have to go and look at the amazing banners 'WWWshop' and 'FrozenRoseLily' made for me! They are truly amazing! Find the links on my profile! I am in love with the banners!**

**School is coming up soon! I am not looking forward to that! Huh. So I will try and use a lot of my free time to write, but you know. I have to shop for stuff and then go to school. Damn! Not looking forward to that!**

**Thanks so much! Review!**


	13. Chapter 12: Attack

**Hey! Its Pawprinter again! Sorry I took forever to upload!**

**Warning: There is some swearing in this chapter! Also battle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, Aslan, Edmund, Lucy, Susan, Peter, the White Witch, or Black Dwarfs… Anything you recognize is not mine! I only own my words and my plot!**

**NEWS: I am sad! Wanna know why? Its because this might be the last update for awhile! Sad! I know! Its because I have to get ready to go to school and then I have to go to school. I start in… 10 days. I wont be on my computer like I usually am. So the next chapter might come latter then usual.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

**Lucy's Point of View**

"I love you, Ed." I whispered. Edmund smiled at me.

"You are amazing" Edmund mumbled. "I love you too." Edmund added with a kiss on the cheek. I smiled sweetly.

"Forever and ever?" I asked. Edmund laughed slightly.

"Forever and ever and ever." Edmund said. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Forever and ever and ever." I agreed.

We both smiled at each other. I stared into his deep, chocolate, brown eyes and got lost. I closed my eyes and leaned in towards Edmund.

We were so close. I could almost taste Edmund's sweet breath. I could almost feel Edmund's lips on mine… Almost.

Like always, fate finds a way to make us not kiss.

"So… Where is Little Miss I-am-going-to-hide-my-ring-on-a-chain-and-under-my-dress-and-look-at-it-every-second-and-I-will-think-Lucy-wont-notice-me-crying-over-it-all-night?" I heard a raspy voice call. It echoed all around me. That's when I knew that we needed to get off of this island… right now. _They_ found us.

_Ping._

Again? Really?

_Ping._

Yep… Really.

_Ping._

Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Attack…<strong>

**Lucy's Point of View**

Edmund pushed me off of him and pulled himself over top of me.

"Shield! Get me the shield, Su!" I heard Edmund yell. Arrows were flying everywhere. It was a miracle that we haven't got hit yet.

I looked towards where Susan was sitting. She scrambled off of the floor and ran to a pile of armour. This pile was all of Peter's armour, Edmund's armour, and extra things. She grabbed the shield on the top of the pile. She held it like a Frisbee.

"Heads up!" Susan yelled.

She flung the shield towards Edmund's waiting arms. It landed in Edmund's chest. He slung it on his arm and held it out in front of himself.

Pings of arrows hitting the shield filled the space of the cave.

"That was too close!" I screamed. Edmund nodded his head.

The arrows were heard for thirty more seconds before anyone spoke.

"We need to do something!" Edmund yelled over the arrows. I nodded into his back.

"Lets get over to Susan." I yelled. It was Edmund's turn to nod.

"On three!" He yelled. "One…" We got slowly up on our knees. "Two…" We rolled up on to our feet, but we were still crouching. "Three!" Edmund yelled.

We jumped up on our feet so that we were standing. We took off running towards Peter and Susan.

Susan scrambled up from Peter's body and moved out of the way for us. When we got to the safety of the separate room I dropped to the floor in between Edmund's feet and Peter's body. This close to death situations were really taking a toll on me… Edmund dropped the shield with a shaking hand. He leaned over and started coughing like crazy. He fell to the floor in a shaking ball.

"Edmund!" I yelled. I got off of my stomach and onto my knees. I crawled quickly over to Edmund. He just held his arm out to stop me.

"I'm fine. Just… surprised." Edmund mumbled.

He stood up, but he was still leaning over. I got off of my knees and stood up beside Edmund. Again I put on hand on Edmund's upper back and one of his chest.

Edmund looked up at me with a silly sideways smile on his face.

"After all we have been through… After everything we have done together… We still haven't got our first kiss. How many times did we almost get killed when trying to kiss?" Edmund joked. I smiled.

"I would say two." I said. Edmund shook his head disbelieving it.

"I would think that, that happened five thousand times." Edmund whispered. He coughed a few times.

"You okay?" I asked in a whisper. Edmund's face scrunched up in pain.

"I'll live." Edmund mumbled. I kissed his cheek.

"I love you." I whispered. Edmund smiled.

"Still? Even after I am being a wimp with my lungs?" Edmund asked. I nodded my head.

"Doesn't change a thing." I whispered. Edmund smiled. "I love you." I whispered again.

"I love you too, Lucy." Edmund whispered. I smiled at him.

"Sorry to break this really cute moment up, but we are kind of facing arrows galore over here!" Susan screamed. I just smiled at Edmund still.

"Uhhhh." Edmund moaned. He closed his eyes and scrunched his face up in pain.

"Edmund, you okay? What's wrong?" I asked panicky. I rubbed Edmund's back softly, but Edmund just shook his head. I still put one of hands on Edmund's back and to other on his chest to support him.

"I'm fine." Edmund mumbled. His eyes were still closed and his face was still scrunched up in pain, so I didn't believe him.

"Tell me. Then I could heal you." I whispered. Edmund took in a sharp breath of air.

"Shield hit my ribs. Adrenaline didn't let me feel it at the time, though. But now I think I broke something." Edmund mumbled. His had found its way to his ribs. He pushed gently and he gasped. "I think some are broken." He mumbled.

"Here." I whispered.

I took my healing cordial off my belt and handed it to Edmund. Edmund took it in his hands. He opened the cap and poured one drop of the burning liquid down his throat.

"I'm fine." Edmund said through clenched teeth. I quickly kissed his cheek and removed my hands.

"What do we do?" Susan asked.

Susan ran her hands through her hair. I put my hands back on Edmund's back and his chest. I felt safer that way…

"We j-" I started to say, but I stopped. I took in a sharp breath. Something was going to happen.

"Lu… Lucy… Lucy, what's wrong?" Edmund asked. I dropped my hands from Edmund's body. "Lucy?" He asked worried.

I looked towards our pile of armour and extra weapons. I ran to it. Something was going to happen… Someone was going to get hurt. I just had this feeling inside of me. I had to move fast. I dropped to my hands and knees in front of the pile. I shifted through the pile quickly. I was looking for our weapons.

"Lucy! Please! You freaking Edmund out!" Susan yelled. The arrows were getting louder… They were closing in on us.

I pulled out Edmund's sward and threw it behind me, in the direction of Edmund. I picked up his shield and threw it in the same direction.

"What the hel-" Edmund started to say, but I cut him off.

"Pick it up and use it!" I yelled.

I picked up Susan's bow and her arrows and threw it in the direction of her. She let out a yelp of surprise.

"You are going to stay with Peter, Su!" I yelled. I heard a sward being drawn in the distance.

"Sure!" Susan screamed. "Would do it if you didn't want me to!" She added. I just nodded.

I looked threw the pile of extra stuff, but I couldn't find anything else that I could use. I yelled out in frustration.

"Lucy, hurry up!" I heard Edmund yell.

'_Crapppppp!' _I thought angrily in my head.

I picked up my bow and I picked up my arrows… I slung my quiver over my shoulder and over my head. Its all that I could get my hands on…

I heard Edmund draw his sward. This was it! It is coming! Our escape!

I got up and off of the floor. I took note of my surroundings. Peter was right up against the wall, Susan had her bow ready with an arrow, and Edmund was standing at ready at the end of the wall with his sward drawn. I ran up to Edmund. I put one of my arrows on my bow.

"Ready?" Edmund asked Susan and I. I nodded and Susan shrugged. "Good." Edmund mumbled.

"ATACK!" A booming voice called out.

'_The enemy is going to corner us if we don't move!'_ I thought in my head.

"We need to move." Edmund voiced my thought. I nodded my head, but Susan shook hers.

"No time for that!" She yelled. She let a arrow fly at a Black Dwarf that just rounded the corner.

"I was going to get him!" Edmund complained. I looked down at the body.

"You mean her!" I yelled. Edmund's face just turned white.

"Oh no…" Edmund mumbled.

Another Black Dwarf rounded the corner. Edmund and her engaged in a sward fight. The Black Dwarf had long golden hair with black, beady eyes. She looked really freaky… Nothing like any of the other Black Dwarf's I fought in war.

Three Black Dwarf's rounded the corner. One Dwarf went to join the battle with Edmund, one went to attack Peter, and the last one went to attack me. Susan's arrow hit Peter's attacker right on the opening between the dwarfs armour.

I fired my arrow at my attacker. I aimed for the opening in the armour, but the Black Dwarf slashed the arrow to pieces before it reached her.

"Is that all you got, girly?" The Black Dwarf taunted. I just glared back at her.

I put another arrow on my bow and fired. Again I aimed for the opening in her armour. The dwarf dogged the arrow before it could come near her.

"Not fair…" I mumbled.

I fired another arrow at the dwarf, but I didn't stop. I fired three more arrows at her before she could attack the first arrow. The Black Dwarf smashed the first arrow to pieces, but she got hit with the second… and third… and the forth.

"Wow, Lucy. Aggressive!" Susan yelled. She was firing at Edmund's added two attackers.

"Oops." I mumbled sarcastically. Susan let out a little laugh.

I put an arrow onto my bow and aimed it at one of Edmund's attackers. I let that one fly. I was hopping that they wouldn't notice the arrow and they would get hit, but nope. The Black Dwarf I was aiming for smashed my arrow before it could come close to her.

'_Wont these things just die!' _I yelled annoyed in my head.

"Die!" Edmund yelled.

I had to let out a little laugh. I knew that it was inappropriate, but I had to. Edmund just sounded so… so… so funny. He sounded like a teenager playing a game.

I put an arrow on my bow and let it fly. I took my previous strategy and sent three more arrows after the first one. Like before I took down that Black Dwarf.

"Good job, Lucy!" Susan cheered. I just smiled.

I took down two others that were attacking Edmund, so that just left two for Edmund and Susan. I looked around the bend to see how many more Black Dwarf's or other enemies were left.

"How many more, Lu?" Susan asked me.

I looked further into the cave. A arrow went flying towards my head. I pulled back just before the arrow hit my head. I let out a little shriek.

"You okay?" Edmund panted. He was still fighting the last Black Dwarf.

"I'm fine." I whispered shocked.

"How many more?" Susan asked. I shrugged.

"I have no idea… Well there is at least one more Black Dwarf." I mumbled.

I took one arrow out of my quiver and put it on my bow. I fired it at Edmund's attacker. This time she got hit with the first arrow in the neck. I was breathing heavily along with Susan and Edmund.

"We still have those few deeper in the cave." I pointed out. Susan and Edmund nodded.

"Gosh! These girls are mean! The nearly cut my head off! What did I ever do to them?" Edmund breathed. I smiled.

"You hurt?" I asked. Edmund shook his head no.

"No injuries… Thank Aslan for that." Edmund mumbled. I nodded my head.

"Susan, you hurt?" I asked. Susan looked up from Peter to me.

"No, I'm fine. Lucy, you were the closest to death out of all of us." Susan said with a weak smile. I smiled back at her.

"Thank Aslan that your not hurt, Lucy." Edmund said. I nodded my head.

"Agreed." Susan said.

"Thank Aslan." I mumbled. Susan and Edmund nodded.

Edmund peeked his head around the wall. Another arrow went flying towards his face. Susan and I yanked him back before he got hit.

"I saw three more. Susan, you stay here with Peter. Lucy, you will fire at the middle Black Dwarf. That is the dwarf with a crossbow. The other one to the left has a sward, and the one to the right has a bow and arrows. I will take the one with the bow and arrows. Susan, if the other one charges you, you will pick up Peter's sward and disarm her. We need one captured so we can ask her questions. Ready?" Edmund asked. I nodded warily, and Susan nodded eagerly. "Lucy, you will fire at the foot of you attacker. She doesn't have any shoes on. Then when she bends down, you will fire at the opening of the back and neck of armour. If you don't get there, you will fire at the arm, and then at the foot again. She will probably move her arm to her foot, witch opens the injured arm's armour opening. Shot as many times as you can and shoot until she falls. If you can't handle her, help Susan if needed." Edmund told me. I just nodded.

I took out an arrow and put it in my bow. I pulled back my string and got ready.

"Ready." I nodded. Edmund nodded his head.

"Now." He whispered under his breath.

I took off running to the other end of the room. Arrows were whizzing past me. I only got nicked by a few… I aimed my arrow at the crossbow girls, foot and I fired. I did that three more times quickly. Like Edmund said, the Black Dwarf bent over to grab her foot. I shot my arrows towards the back of the neck. She got hit a few times in the foot and the neck. I knew she wouldn't survive that.

"Good job, Lucy!" Susan yelled. I just nodded.

I spun in the direction of Edmund. Edmund was still battling the Black Dwarf… She was shooting arrows every second at Edmund. He wound only smash one then he would have to smash the other. In other words… Edmund was loosing and the girl Black Dwarf was winning.

"Got him… I mean her!" Susan yelled.

I looked quickly at Susan. She disarmed the Black Dwarf that attacked her. Susan had the Black Dwarf at the throat… It didn't look like the Black Dwarf was struggling… Peter's sward blade was pressed tightly against the Black Dwarf's neck. Susan had knocked the helmet off of the Black Dwarf. Susan also had the Black Dwarf's hair tight in her hand. "Good job, Susan!" I yelled. Susan just flashed a smile at me.

I spun around back to Edmund. He was still loosing. I put fired a arrow at the Black Dwarf that was attacking Edmund. It bounced off of the armour. The Black Dwarf turned towards me.

"Your no valiant! Your no Queen! You're a bitc-" The Black Dwarf started to say, but Edmund cut right into the opening of her armour.

"That's one way to shut up a enemy." Edmund mumbled. I smiled slightly. Edmund cleaned his sward and walked towards me.

"That was… fun." I whispered. Edmund wrapped his arms around me.

"You were amazing." Edmund whispered. "Took that Black Dwarf out quicker then anyone I ever seen take out somebody with a crossbow." Edmund laughed. I laughed slightly and I smiled sadly.

"Just a bitch at work." I mumbled. Edmund kissed my head.

"Your not a bitch." Edmund whispered. "She was just jealous that you have a pretty face, and a pretty nose, and pretty eyes, and pretty ears, and pretty hair, an-" Edmund mumbled, but he got cut off. He kissed my cheek, my nose, just above my eyes, my ears, and my hair when he said the names.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I am holding Black Dwarf right now." Susan yelled. Edmund kissed my forehead before he pulled away from me and walked to the captive Black Dwarf. Susan lowered Peter's sward, but didn't loosen her grip on the Black Dwarf's hair.

"What do you want?" The dwarf asked. Edmund held his head up high, had a straight back, and crossed his arms.

"Why did you try and hurt my family?" Edmund asked. The dwarf rolled her eyes.

"Because." She mumbled. Edmund clenched his teeth together.

"We are Kings and Queens! You should tell us." Edmund told the Black Dwarf. The Black Dwarf just rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Such Kings and Queens you are!" The Black Dwarf spat her words.

"Why do you want to hurt us?" Susan asked gently. The dwarf look up at Susan with hate in her eyes.

"Why would I tell you?" She asked. The Black Dwarf punched Susan in the arm, but Susan didn't budge.

"You would tell us because we can help." Susan whispered. The Black Dwarf stared off into the darkness before answering.

"You can't help… Nobody can. Nobody can help any of us." The Black Dwarf whispered. I seen her blink away some tears.

"We can! We will." Susan whispered. That's when the Black Dwarf lost it. Tears began falling down her face.

"Nothing can bring him back. Don't you understand? Do you not see? He is dead! DEAD!" She screamed.

The Black Dwarf started thrashing around in Susan's arms, but Susan never let go… Her arms were acting like steal… They would never loosen.

"Who's dead?" Edmund asked. The dwarf sent dagger eyes in the direction of Edmund.

"Who's dead? We can help… All you have to do is tell us." Susan whispered. The Black Dwarf's lip quivered.

"My husband, my brother, my father, my son. All of them… Dead!" The Black Dwarf screamed. Susan just look shocked.

"What?" Susan whispered. The Black Dwarf just whimpered.

"The battle. The Battle of Beruna… The battle between Aslan and the White Witch. They died fighting!" The Black Dwarf said. She sniffed and wiped her tears away with her shoulder.

"Why did you want to hurt us?" Susan asked. The Black Dwarf just sighed.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I let Queen Susan disarm me… I didn't want to fight. The others are taking this to far…" The Black Dwarf mumbled.

"Why did the others want to hurt us then?" Susan asked.

"All of us want revenge. We want to avenge our lost loved ones…" The Black Dwarf said. I looked up at Edmund worried. "I want revenge, but I don't want to go into war. We have been planning for a few years. Personally I would rather move on, but the others decided to go into war." The Black Dwarf mumbled.

'_What does this mean?'_ I thought to myself.

"What do you mean?" Susan voiced the question I was asking in my head.

"We want Aslan, the Kings, and the Queens dead. We lost everyone." The Black Dwarf mumbled. I took in a sharp breath.

"Who is 'we'?" I asked. The Black Dwarf looked up at me with sad eyes.

"All of us. The wives of the lost people, the sons of the lost ones, the daughters of the lost ones, the aunts, the grandmothers, the children, and the survivors." The Black Dwarf said. Edmund choked on the air he was breathing.

"What!" Edmund yelled. The Black Dwarf just smiled sadly up at him.

"All of the followers of the White Witch are coming at you. But our numbers are tripled, our training is harder then before, our weapons are better, and we are better." The Black Dwarf said.

"Who is leading you guys?" Edmund asked. Once again the Black Dwarf smiled sadly.

"The White Witch." The Black Dwarf said simply.

I looked up at Edmund. His face was pale, his mouth was open with fear, and his eyes were huge. Clearly he was frightened.

"What?" Edmund asked in an un-naturally high voice. The Black Dwarf nodded.

"Well… Not her in the flesh, but her spirit. It is still living." The Black Dwarf said. I nodded as I grabbed Edmund's hand.

"We killed her… Aslan killed her." Susan said in a whisper. The Black Dwarf shrugged.

"Aslan may have killed her body, but her spirit lives forever. It grows stronger with every follower she gains." The Black Dwarf said. Edmund nodded slightly.

Clearly Edmund wasn't going to do anything else for awhile, so I spoke.

"When?" I asked. The Black Dwarf smiled sadly again.

"Sometime soon. I don't know exactly when." The Black Dwarf whispered. Susan and I nodded. "But they want you dead. The Black Dwarf with the crossbow alerted the others about your location. The others are coming… I know it. You need to leave." The Black Dwarf told Edmund, Susan, and I.

"We need to go… now." Edmund said. The Black Dwarf nodded in response.

"Go! I can't go back to the others. You need to leave now." The Black Dwarf yelled. Susan let go of the Black Dwarf completely. Susan ran towards the back to the cave to start packing.

"Thanks for helping us." Edmund said awkwardly. The Black Dwarf just nodded.

"I always new that the others were taking it a little bit to far." The Black Dwarf told Edmund and I. She then continued. "I want to make a change. I stood up to them, but they wont listen to me. You have to leave. I will stall you guys time." The Black Dwarf said. I shook my head.

"No! You will get killed!" I yelled, but the Black Dwarf just stood there. She nodded her head.

"I know that. I would rather die right here then live and go into war that I don't want to fight." The Black Dwarf said bravely. I nodded and smiled.

"You are brave." Edmund stated. I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, King Edmund. I am on your side now, but I am not ready to call you… 'My King'." The Black Dwarf said with a smile. Edmund nodded knowingly.

"What is your name. You are giving your life for us, but we don't know your name." I said. The Black Dwarf nodded and smiled.

"My name is Phyllis, Phyllis Epp." The Black Dwarf said. I smiled.

"Glad to meat you, Phyllis." I said. Phyllis, the Black Dwarf, smiled at me.

"Were ready to go." Susan yelled. I nodded happily.

"How are you going to leave?" Phyllis asked us. My smile dropped.

"Whistle." Someone croaked. I couldn't tell who it was, but Susan did. A smile burst across her face before she took off like a shot.

"Peter." Susan yelled happily.

"Peter!" I yelled. I took off towards Peter, but then I stopped. "Maybe I should leave them alone…" I mumbled. Edmund agreed with a nod.

"What do you mean… Whistle?" Edmund asked. I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Lucy, you and Edmund go outside and whistle. If that could help us get off the island, then go for it." Susan ordered from the other room. I nodded along with Edmund.

Edmund took my hand in his.

"We'll be whistling then!" Edmund called into the cave… There was no answer.

Edmund and I started to walk out of the cave. Once we were on the main level of the cave Edmund stopped walking. I stopped walking and just looked at him. Edmund came crashing onto me as he pulled me in a tight hug.

"You were brilliant." He whispered. He kissed my head.

"You were pretty brilliant too." I said to Edmund with a laugh. Edmund kissed my head once more before he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You were amazing!" Edmund said with a laugh. I smiled.

"I used up so many arrows." I mumbled. Edmund stepped back from me. He grabbed my hips and spun me around in the air. I wrapped my legs around his waist before he could put me down.

"Those guys didn't even know what hit them." Edmund laughed. I smiled.

"I guess." I mumbled. Edmund wrapped his arms back around me and crushed me to him.

"I wouldn't be alive if you didn't kill my attackers." Edmund whispered. He kissed my cheek a few times.

"You would have got them." I mumbled. Edmund trailed kisses down from my cheek to my neck.

"No way." Edmund mumbled against my neck. I felt a blush creep to my cheeks. Edmund pulled away from my neck to look at me. "I love it when you blush." He whispered. I smiled.

"I love everything about you." I mumbled. I kissed his cheeks. It felt so… right. It felt so normal to be with Edmund.

"Cough…" I heard someone say. Both mine and Edmund's head whipped to see who was there. "Sorry, but Queen Susan sent me to make sure you guys wouldn't be… Doing what you were doing." Phyllis said with a small smile. I blushed and jumped down from Edmund.

"We should-" I started to say, but I couldn't talk anymore.

"-get going." Edmund finished. I knew he was blushing too. He grabbed my hand and we ran out of the cave.

We were in the middle of a clearing in the forest. It was just outside of the cave.

"Lets whistle… Like…" Edmund mumbled. He put two fingers in his mouth and blew. A loud whistle came out of his mouth and filled the air. After a few seconds he ended. "Your turn." He mumbled. I nodded my head.

"Alright." I said. I put two fingers in my mouth and blew. My whistle wasn't to strong, but it was still loud… Surprisingly.

"There." I mumbled. I looked over to Edmund.

"What do you think that do-" Edmund's said, but he stopped mid-sentence. A loud chirping filled the air.

"What was that?" I asked. Edmund wrapped his arm around me and pulled me tighter to his body. Edmund looked up to the sky searching for the bird.

"I don't know." Edmund admitted. There was another chirping sound that filled the air.

"Its your bird, Kind Edmund and Queen Lucy." Phyllis yelled.

She pointed to the sky. Sure enough some griffins from our part of Narnia came flying down from the sky.

"Good!" Susan yelled. She came walking out from the cave. Right behind her was a half walking, half limping Peter. They came walking towards me and Edmund.

"Peter!" I yelled. I grabbed Peter in a hug when he was close enough.

"Lucy." Peter said. He wrapped his arms around my back. I leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"Congratulations of your engagement." I whispered.

I pulled back from Peter with a smile. Peter's face was shocked. I just smiled and walked back to Edmund. Peter was just staring at me with the same shocked expression.

"So… Why did we whistle?" Edmund asked confused. Peter looked away from me and looked to Edmund.

"They will take us home." He said simply. I nodded confused. "We just have to call them." Peter added. He whistled twice more and they came flying down towards us.

"Sweet." Edmund breathed. I nodded in agreement.

Once the griffins were landed Peter nodded in acceptance.

"Get on. Susan and I will take one, and Edmund and Lucy will take the other." Peter told all of us.

"Last time I was on a griffin…" I mumbled, but I stopped when I heard a twig snap behind us.

"Lets get on." Susan whispered hurriedly. Edmund nodded in agreement.

Edmund and I climbed onto one and Susan and Peter climbed on the other. Like last time I was holding onto Edmund waist tightly. I wouldn't fall again.

"Thanks so much, Phyllis!" Susan yelled. Phyllis nodded.

"The least thing I could do." She said. Another twig snap. "Now go!" She yelled. Edmund took off quickly from the ground soon followed by Peter.

We were high up in the air before I looked down.

Phyllis was surrounded by our enemies. Everywhere around her there were people with crossbows, people with arrows and bows, and people with swards. They were all types of White Witch followers around her.

When I heard the first bow string sound I looked away.

The wars first death… Phyllis.

* * *

><p><strong>I know! You are probably disappointed with this chapter, right? Well I know I am. I suck at writing battles! I tried for days to prefect the small battle, but I couldn't! That was my first time writing a battle though!<strong>

**Sorry that there wasn't much **_**love**_**. Yeah… Not much Edmund and Lucy, or Susan and Peter…**

**I am so sad! I wont be able to update soon! I will be writing, but I have school soon! If you see an update… Well that means that I stayed up all night. Hahaha.**

**Please! Review! It would make me happy! You don't want a sad writer do you? You want a happy writer! Wink… Wink… Wink.**

**Review ; )**


	14. Chapter 13: You

**Hey! Oh my goodness! It has been like two months… Gosh I hate myself right now. I had this chapter ready like a few weeks ago, but I had to do someother things and also I had to… Well yeah. I have been busy with school and homework… I have been at the hospital once… In short… I have been so busy, but I have been trying to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own the song in this chapter… Or really anything.**

**Warning: Just some talking of blood and I think some kissing (maybe).**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

"Get on. Susan and I will take one, and Edmund and Lucy will take the other." Peter told all of us.

"Last time I was on a griffin…" I mumbled, but I stopped when I heard a twig snap behind us.

"Lets get on." Susan whispered hurriedly. Edmund nodded in agreement.

Edmund and I climbed onto one and Susan and Peter climbed on the other. Like last time I was holding onto Edmund waist tightly. I wouldn't fall again.

"Thanks so much, Phyllis!" Susan yelled. Phyllis nodded.

"The least thing I could do." She said. Another twig snap. "Now go!" She yelled. Edmund took off quickly from the ground soon followed by Peter.

We were high up in the air before I looked down.

Phyllis was surrounded by our enemies. Everywhere around her there were people with crossbows, people with arrows and bows, and people with swards. They were all types of White Witch followers around her.

When I heard the first bow string sound I looked away.

The wars first death… Phyllis.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Because You're You...<strong>

**~Lucy's Point Of View~**

Phyllis… Oh my gosh… Phyllis.

"Phyllis." I whispered. My face was drained of all color, my eyes wide open, and my mouth dropped. A White Witch follower just… "Oh no, no, no, no." I mumbled. I took in a deep breath. "Can't be happening." I whispered quickly. My fingers started prickling. "No, no, no, no, no."

"Lucy." Edmund whispered worried. I shook my head no. I took in a sharp intake of air. "You are freaking out." Edmund pointed out.

"Like hell I am." I said fast. Edmund sighed.

'_Oh my gosh. Aslan, why did you let this happen? Phyllis just sacrificed herself for us.' _I thought in my head.

I couldn't wrap my head around it. Phyllis was the enemy. She was following the White Witch. Wasn't she? And she help us get away. She gave us clues, she gave us tips, she gave us the White Witch's plans. Phyllis was the enemy and she help us. I just couldn't understand why she would do such a thing. She died because of us…

"Lucy. Lu, please. Your freaking me out." Edmund whispered. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts.

"I can't feel my fingers, Edmund." I whispered worried. Edmund looked at me worried.

"Lu-" Edmund started to say, but I cut his off.

"I'm going to fall!" I yelled worried. Edmund let go of the griffin to take my arms in his hands. "Edmund." I sobbed worried. I couldn't shake the feeling of falling… It felt like I was falling. I was loosing feeling in my fingers and slowly my toes… My feet were prickling… This couldn't be good. I was going to die.

"Lucy! Lu, please. Get a grip. You aren't going to fall. I got you." Edmund told me. I took in quick short breaths, I barley head what Edmund said. Edmund pulled me a little closer towards himself.

"I'm going to die." I breathed. I couldn't feel my feet at all amymore. I felt myself slip a little bit off the side of the griffin, but I didn't go anywhere.

"Lucy, stop freaking out." Edmund pleaded. I took in fast breaths. "Stop hyperventilating." Edmund pleaded. I still didn't stop. I felt tear run down my face. "Lucy, please."

"Oh my gosh." I whispered. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh…"

"Lu, listen to me. Your okay." Edmund whispered. I shook my head no quickly. I was quickly loosing feeling in my arms. Edmund sighed worried. "Just don't freak out when I do this." Edmund mumbled under his breath. He gripped my arms tighter before he pulled me up into a crouching positing.

"Edmund!" I screeched. Edmund smiled sideways. I gripped Edmund's arms tightly and took a few deep breaths… It felt like I was going to fall. It felt like I was about to fall to my death… It felt like I was about to die… I was frozen with fear… Well paralyzed would have been a better word to describe myself.

"Just walk." Edmund told me. I was having trouble breathing, I was frozen in fear. Edmund sighed again. "Or not." He mumbled under his breath again.

"Edmund, I'm going to fall." I squeaked. Edmund shook his head no.

"Your doing great, Lu. Just step forward one step." Edmund said. I just blinked… I could no longer talk, or breath, or think, or move… Everything on me and in me was frozen. "Please… You'll be okay. If you slip, I got your hands. I wont let you go… I would never let you go if you don't want me to." Edmund whispered. I took in a deep breath to calm myself.

"What if I fall?" I asked in a whisper. I was still on the verge of hysterics, but I needed to move.

"Then I come down with you. Like I said, I'm not ever letting you go. Not now, not ever." Edmund whispered. I just nodded my head. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I just walk?" I asked. "You will hold onto me the entire time?" I added.

"Of course." Edmund said in a whisper.

I just nodded my head. I stood up on the griffin. I could feel the wind in my hair, and the light water in the clouds in my hair… It was an amazing feeling. I took one step forward slowly… I didn't fall. I walked slowly a little further and nothing happened. I stepped, but I felt myself slid a little bit. A split second later, Edmund pulled my arms. I stumbled towards the head of the griffin. I landed on my arm in front of Edmund.

"Edmund!" I screamed. I started hyperventilating again. I scrambled up into a sitting position quickly.

Edmund pulled my arm lightly towards himself. I moved a few inches, now I was only one of two feet away from Edmund. I still didn't stop screaming.

"Please." Edmund whispered. He let go of my arm for a second. I screamed in fright. "Please, Lucy." Edmund pleaded. He wrapped his arms around my stomach. I stopped screaming, calming down the slightest bit. "Please." Edmund whispered again.

He pulled me into his chest. Just feeling himself around me made me a lot calmer, but smelling his scent around me made me almost fully calm.

"It's okay, Lucy. Your safe." Edmund whispered. I nodded my head.

"It felt like I was going to fall… I-" I stopped talking… I couldn't talk anymore about the griffin, or the fall. I shuddered from my thoughts… All of the blood in the forest, the death, and the almost deaths. I shuddered again.

"Shhhh. Just don't think about anything." Edmund whispered. "Don't think about flying, don't think about falling, and don't think about the forest, and don't think about all of the blood, don't think about the arrow going right threw-"

"Edmund, not helping." I sobbed.

Tears started to fall quickly out of my eyes. I could almost hear the ripping of clothing, ripping of skin, and the dripping of… I started shaking… Phyllis… Oh my gosh… I couldn't feel my fingers anymore, or my toes. Why would she sacrifice herself for us? Why would she do that? She already had a life, all of us could have died and put the war to an end… But now a war was coming, and it might be strong…. Oh… My… Gosh…

"Please stop freaking out… Lucy, your going to make me go crazy… I can't stand to see you like this." Edmund whispered.

I didn't stop crying… I could clearly picture Susan with mud all over her, and that worried expression on her face. I could see her wanting to kill herself for Peter taking arrows for her, for hurting him… I could see Peter with the arrows all over his body, and his blood covering his sandy blonde hair, and his face in pain all of the time we were in the cave. And worst of all I could clearly picture Edmund with-

"Please, I'll do anything. Just…" Edmund kissed the top of my head quickly. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" He mumbled under his breath. "I love you because you understand dear, Every single thing I try to do. You're always there to lend a helping hand dear, I love you most of all because you're you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I think it was pretty good.<strong>

**Okay I am kinda sad that this is all I could do for this chapter. How I planed it this chapter was going back to the castle with Edmund and Lucy and with Peter and Susan, so that would have been like 15 pages. But I didn't feel like that.**

**I know this chapter is really short, but this is all I could do at the moment. I have a bucket load of school work…**

**Like I said before… I am so sorry for the late update!**

**I will try to update some other time this month, but with all the school and then homework and other stories… I'm not sure when I'll have time… But I will try!**

**I hope you understand!**

**Also the song Edmund sang at the end of the chapter (yes I know) is I Love You Because by Jim Reeves. I know it's OOC, but hey! I wanted to do something cheesy ; )**

**I have a story called "Costume Party." Its for the Twin Exchange Challange, and I need voters. You can find the story on my profile. SO if you can look at it and review and vote (maybe?) that would be great! **

**Thanks!**

**Review please!**


	15. Chapter 14: Flying

**I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I can't believe that I dropped this story! I haven't updated in months! So sorry!**

**But I thought I would try to make it up to you guys. So this is my Christmas/Holiday present to you guys.**

**Anyway, this is a Susan/Peter chapter, and also some Edmund/Lucy chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter:<strong>

I just nodded my head. I stood up on the griffin. I could feel the wind in my hair, and the light water in the clouds in my hair… It was an amazing feeling. I took one step forward slowly… I didn't fall. I walked slowly a little further and nothing happened. I stepped, but I felt myself slid a little bit. A split second later, Edmund pulled my arms. I stumbled towards the head of the griffin. I landed on my arm in front of Edmund.

"Edmund!" I screamed. I started hyperventilating again. I scrambled up into a sitting position quickly.

Edmund pulled my arm lightly towards himself. I moved a few inches, now I was only one of two feet away from Edmund. I still didn't stop screaming.

"Please." Edmund whispered. He let go of my arm for a second. I screamed in fright. "Please, Lucy." Edmund pleaded. He wrapped his arms around my stomach. I stopped screaming, calming down the slightest bit. "Please." Edmund whispered again.

He pulled me into his chest. Just feeling himself around me made me a lot calmer, but smelling his scent around me made me almost fully calm.

"It's okay, Lucy. Your safe." Edmund whispered. I nodded my head.

"It felt like I was going to fall… I-" I stopped talking… I couldn't talk anymore about the griffin, or the fall. I shuddered from my thoughts… All of the blood in the forest, the death, and the almost deaths. I shuddered again.

"Shhhh. Just don't think about anything." Edmund whispered. "Don't think about flying, don't think about falling, and don't think about the forest, and don't think about all of the blood, don't think about the arrow going right threw-"

"Edmund, not helping." I sobbed.

Tears started to fall quickly out of my eyes. I could almost hear the ripping of clothing, ripping of skin, and the dripping of… I started shaking… Phyllis… Oh my gosh… I couldn't feel my fingers anymore, or my toes. Why would she sacrifice herself for us? Why would she do that? She already had a life, all of us could have died and put the war to an end… But now a war was coming, and it might be strong…. Oh… My… Gosh…

"Please stop freaking out… Lucy, your going to make me go crazy… I can't stand to see you like this." Edmund whispered.

I didn't stop crying… I could clearly picture Susan with mud all over her, and that worried expression on her face. I could see her wanting to kill herself for Peter taking arrows for her, for hurting him… I could see Peter with the arrows all over his body, and his blood covering his sandy blonde hair, and his face in pain all of the time we were in the cave. And worst of all I could clearly picture Edmund with-

"Please, I'll do anything. Just…" Edmund kissed the top of my head quickly. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" He mumbled under his breath. "I love you because you understand dear, Every single thing I try to do. You're always there to lend a helping hand dear, I love you most of all because you're you…"

**BBBBBBBBBBB**

**Chapter 14: Flying**

**Susan's Point of View…**

"Peter… Oh, Aslan." I whispered. Peter kissed my cheek lightly.

"It's okay, I'm okay." Peter whispered. I took a shaky breath.

"But… You were… Oh my gosh." I mumbled. Peter kissed the top of my head lightly.

"It's okay… Everything is okay." Peter whispered. I shook my head no.

"You were dead for a few seconds… I just… Oh my goodness." I mumbled.

I couldn't get the picture of Peter with the arrows all in him out of my mind. I couldn't get the picture of Peter moving towards the arrows that were coming at me out of my mind, and I couldn't get the picture of us crashing into the random part of the forest. I shivered from the memories.

"I don't remember almost anything that happened… What happened?" Peter asked. I took a deep breath and removed my head from Peter's chest.

"It… It happened so fast." I whispered. Peter grabbed my hand and weaved his fingers through mine.

"Can you try? I wont let anything happen to you." Peter whispered. I smiled weakly.

"I'll try." I mumbled. Peter kissed my cheek quickly before I continued. "Well we were flying towards Giant Bat island to talk about peace…"

_**Flashback:**_

Peter and I were standing in the courtyard along with some Narnian's. We were all there because we were going to Bat Island to talk about the disappearances caused by them. It was strange… It was eight years sense the last attack on Narnia, so why start all of a sudden?

"What do you think will happen?" I asked in a whisper. I had a fake smile plastered all over my face, trying to hide my real emotion. Really, on the inside, I was freaking out.

"Don't worry. I know you're worried." Peter whispered into my ear. The smile on my face disappeared, and I looked up at Peter in shock. He smiled and laughed lightly. "I know you, Su. I can see through your fake smile." Peter added. I scowled at Peter. "Just don't worry."

"It's in my blood to worry. I love you, so I'm worried. I love Lucy, so I'm worried. And I love Edmund, so I'm worried. And I love Narnia, so I'm worried." I sighed. Peter shook his head.

"Don't worry so much." Peter said.

"But if I don't worry, then who will? Someone has to worry, and everyone else has something else to do." I mumbled. Peter kissed the top of my head.

"Worrying is my job." Peter said. "That's why I'm High King. I have to worry, it's my job. You don't need to worry, you're going to hurt yourself if you do." Peter said. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Fine. We can split the worry." I mumbled. Peter laughed lightly.

"Okay. You can worry about Lucy, and I can worry about everything else." Peter said. I shook my head.

"I can take two more people." I said. Peter smiled.

"Fine. You can take Lucy and Edmund. How about that?" Peter asked.

"No… I'll take Lucy, Edmund, and you. You have the whole country to worry about, I can take more people." I whispered. Peter sighed and closed his eyes.

"I only have-" Peter started to say, but I cut him off.

"You have one thousand Narnian's to worry about, Pete. I think I can handle three people." I said. Peter laughed.

"Actually have one thousand and one people to worry about." Peter said. I looked up at him confused. Peter laughed at the look on my face. "The one thousand Narnian's and you." Peter whispered. I smiled, but rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes you're too cheesy." I mumbled. Peter laughed.

"What's wrong with cheesy?" Peter asked. I rolled my eyes.

There was a loud creaking coming from the entrance of the castle. I looked away from Peter, so I could see who else was coming into the courtyard. Edmund and Lucy both had huge smiles on their faces, and they were talking quickly. I looked up to Peter with a smile on my lips. Peter looked down at me and raised his eyebrow in question. I laughed at his expression.

I looked back at Lucy and Edmund. I saw Lucy scan the twenty Narnian's with fascination. Meanwhile Edmund was staring at Lucy with a small smile lifting his lips. Obviously Lucy had no idea that Edmund was looking at her with adoration.

"Let's get this started." Peter whispered to me. I nodded my head in agreement. Peter cleared his throat and stood up taller. "You all ready?" Peter asked. All around us Narnian's nodded their head enthusiastically.

"How will we be getting there, King Peter?" One Narnian asked. I felt Peter tense up slightly beside me. I knew he hated being referred to as King Peter. I bumped my arm lightly against Peter's arm. I then felt Peter relax.

"Well I was thinking griffins." Peter told all of us with a slight smile. I knew it was mostly directed at me. He called the griffins when it was just us in the courtyard. I had no idea how he did it, but it was amazing. "Two on one griffin please!" Peter added. Peter snuck a look at me, and gave me a hidden wink. Just then, around 10 griffins came flying to the ground. I smiled and shook my head.

"You're riding with me. No questions." Peter whispered to me. I looked up at him and nodded my head in agreement.

"Of course." I said.

Peter went to the biggest griffin and patted its neck. He hopped onto the back of the griffin and turned to look at me. He gave me a huge smile.

"Come on, let's go." Peter called to me. I nodded my head in agreement. I walked over to the big griffin, and climbed on… With the help of Peter, of course. "You better wrap your arms around me, you know, so you don't get hurt. Or fall off." Peter whispered.

I rolled my eyes, but I had a smile on my face. I wrapped my arms around Peter just as our griffin took off. I nearly screamed and let go to wave my arms around in the air, but I held myself together.

I quickly looked behind me. Edmund and Lucy were on the next biggest griffin that was right behind ours, and then around eight other griffin carrying the rest of the Narnian's on them. Lucy and Edmund were talking about something. I smiled at them. Lucy was blushing slightly, and Edmund was smiling. They were both holding onto each other, without even knowing it.

"Look how cute they are." I mumbled. Peter looked behind us.

"Oh yeah. Cute." Peter mumbled. I just rolled my eyes.

"It reminds me of us when we were dating, or almost dating." I mumbled. I turned to look at Peter. I know we both had huge smiles on my face.

"Right, my lovely fiancé." Peter mumbled. I smiled a soft smile. Peter reached around my neck and tugged on the chain lightly. A gold band slipped out from under my dress, and landed in Peter's hands. He held it up and kissed it.

"Stop it. Put my ring back, people are going to see." I forced myself to say. Peter looked my in my eyes.

"People will have to find out sometime or other. We can't keep this hidden forever." Peter said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"I know, but if we tell them now, then we risk a lot of things. We risk of getting hurt, or getting each other hurt, and we risk the Narnian's loosing focus." I whispered. Peter nodded his head in agreement. I could see that he was reluctant to put the ring away, but he did it anyway.

Peter quickly leaned down and kissed my cheek lightly. He then turned to face the front of the griffin. I held onto his waist tighter, almost like a hug. Not even one minute later there was a faint sound below all of the griffins. I almost missed that noise, but I've been around this sound so much, I could pick up that sound anywhere. It was the sound of an arrow going into flight. Soon many other plucking sounds came from the forest below us. One arrow came whizzing past our griffins head.

"Watch out! Arrows are coming at us!" I screamed in a panic. My heart was beating five times the speed it was supposed to. I gripped onto Peter tightly.

"Don't let go to me." Peter said loudly. I just held onto him tighter.

All of a sudden a high pitched scream came from behind us. The scream sent chills down my spin, and the sound made an imprint in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be some more Susan flashbacks. <strong>

**So I hope you like this chapter! I thought it was okay.**

**Now I have a twitter accout for updates on my chapters. So if you would like to look at it, or just look at what I'm up to, or if you wanna follow me, then my account name is _Pawprinter1_. You can find the link to my profile on my profile.**

**Now I have a Blog for my fanfiction! You can find out all of the info of my stories there, you can find links to my accounts, you can find pictures, and much more things about my stories. You will find family trees, and all of that.**

**And I have a Fictionpress account. I don't have any stories yet, but I'm planing one right now ;)**

**So you can find all of the links on my profile.**

**Review, please!**

**~Pawprinter**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 15: Good as Gone

**Okay, you can yell at me! Go a head! I totally need it! I'm sooooo sorry! Okay, so I've been at school... And I hate it, but I need to focus if I want to pass and stuff. And I'm doing science fair and I got to Natinals (eepppp) and I had to work so hard... It's like some Olympics, it was crazy. So all of April and May I was doing Natinals, Jan/Feb/March I was working on Science Fair... December was my birthday and christmas and new year thing. November was a packed school month, October was Haloween and school, and September was hell. On top of everything I had so much school and homework, it's not even funny. I've been writing bits by bits for this story, but I had a lot of my focus on my Winx and Harry Potter stories, 'cause I want to get them DONE! I have thought and I think that I'm going to just do this story for my Narnia stories... I don't know, writing this is getting slightly hard for me.**

**Wahhh... I only got 5 reviews for the past two chapters. I was so sad, and I think I lost my inspiration because of that. The only way I had this chapter done was because of 'The Cretin'! Because of the review I got this chapter done... Even if it took so long. And, The Cretin, I would love to hear what the heck HAPENED TO YOU! Hahaha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia... Boo!**

**Warning: I don't know. I guess some blood (but nothing compaired to my Winx story, just saying...)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter:<strong>

Peter quickly leaned down and kissed my cheek lightly. He then turned to face the front of the griffin. I held onto his waist tighter, almost like a hug. Not even one minute later there was a faint sound below all of the griffins. I almost missed that noise, but I've been around this sound so much, I could pick up that sound anywhere. It was the sound of an arrow going into flight. Soon many other plucking sounds came from the forest below us. One arrow came whizzing past our griffins head.

"Watch out! Arrows are coming at us!" I screamed in a panic. My heart was beating five times the speed it was supposed to. I gripped onto Peter tightly.

"Don't let go to me." Peter said loudly. I just held onto him tighter.

All of a sudden a high pitched scream came from behind us. The scream sent chills down my spine, and the sound made an imprint in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Flashback 2: Good as Gone<strong>

_Susan's Point of View…_

* * *

><p>"Lucy!" I screamed as I spun around. I knew that scream, it was Lucy's. As my sight reached Edmund's and Lucy's griffin I almost died. Not really… Lucy just <em>almost<em> gave me a heart attack. She wasn't in her griffin anymore and Edmund was looking like he was about to jump. I looked below their griffin and saw Lucy's archery dress and a mess of red-brown hair.

Oh, dear Aslan.

"Peter, keep going!" Edmund called. He threw off a dead bird from his lap and looked down at Lucy again. We were still flying farther and farther away from Lucy… Every second now counted.

"EDMUND!" Peter yelled in warning. I held my trembling hand to the chain around my neck, the other making its way to Pete's hand. "Don't you DARE jump!" Peter called. I looked away from Edmund and looked to the Narnian's.

"Pete…" I whispered. I gripped Peter's hand tightly in my own and held my breath. Most of the Narnian's were down and falling to the ground, arrows planted in each body. I felt myself want to get sick. Then there was another piercing scream come from below me. I looked down and saw Lucy with an arrow in her leg. I let out a small whimper from seeing her pain.

"LUCY!" Edmund screamed. I looked at him and felt my heart drop. His eyes were scared, and I could see him shaking. I just didn't know if he shaking was from the cold, or if it was because he was scared, or if it was because Lucy was falling towards the ground with an arrow in her leg…

"Ed!" Peter called. I snapped out of my trance just in time to see Edmund dive off of his griffin.

"NO!" I screamed. My voice cracked as I saw my brother falling towards the ground. Both my brother and sister were falling now… Both of them were going to be dead. I turned into Peter's chest and started sobbing. I didn't care if the Narnia's thought I was weak. They could go to hell, I needed to cry.

"Su, we need to land early, we can't fly further." Peter said. "We need to go ca-" Peter started to say, but he never finished. Instead a low moan came from him. I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes. I looked up to Peter's eyes in question. He looked down to his leg and moaned again. This moan wasn't the moan I heard so many times before, but a moan that was filled with pain. I looked to his leg and cringed.

"Peter, I thought you had armor on." I mumbled numbly.

"I did… But the armor is brittle for some reason." Peter whispered. He closed his eyes and bit his tong. I looked down at his leg and cringed again. "Take the arrow out, Su."

"No!" I gasped. Peter mumbled something under his breath.

"Pull it out."

"No."

"Pull it out."

"No."

"God, Susan! Pull the god damn arrow out of my leg!" Peter mumbled.

"Land the god damn griffin, Pete!" I snapped.

"I can't! I have a fuckin arrow. In. My. LEG!" Peter said. I reached down and pulled the arrow out of his leg as I cringed. Peter cringed too. When the pain was over he let a breath out and smiled a weak smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." I mumbled. I looked behind me and noted at all of the Narnian's were gone, dead. We were the only ones left. I looked back to Peter. "Circle the griffin back around and then land it along the banks of the island." Peter nodded and kissed me.

"You're hot when you take charge." Peter whispered. I smiled.

"I love you too." I whispered back. Peter laughed.

"This is a crap trip so far. We need to go back and help Narnia." Peter said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"A battle is going to break out soon, I'd say. I'd also say that we are now in a war…" I mumbled. I heard a ping and I felt Peter freeze up. "Pete…" I mumbled. I looked up from his chest, so I could see his face. And then I screamed like a little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short and crappy chapter. I feel soooo bad! Please, somebody kill me because of this! (Don't kill me, I don't want to die... Think about it! If you kill me, I'll die (duh) and this story will not be finished...)!<strong>

**Okay. In all reality I'm dying to get back to some Lucy/Edmund! Does anyone want me to keep with the Pete/Su part of the story (like Susan's flashbacks)? 'Cause if not, then I'm just going to go back to a Lucy/Edmund part next chapter. And I'll go back in the next chapter or two and have Susan sum up what happened when Peter was knocked out and when this story wasn't on Susan (for example how Peter got three arrows in the neck and the gash down his back)... If I don't get reviews for this chapter, I'll just do that. Okay? Okay... SO you better review if you don't want that to happen!...**

**I would love reviews! It would be wonderfull, really!**

**Thanks!**

**Love ya,**

**~Paw**


	17. Chapter 16: Coming Home

**Hey! How's everyone! I got another chapter for you guys. Thank you to the reviewers for the last chapter. I loved all of them and took all of them into consideration. **

**Warning: Some sexual refreances...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recodnize from Narnia books. Wahhhh. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>** This chapter is NOT in the Flashback setting. It takes place when they are flying back to the palace! **<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

"Land the god damn griffin, Pete!" I snapped.

"I can't! I have a fuckin arrow. In. My. LEG!" Peter said. I reached down and pulled the arrow out of his leg as I cringed. Peter cringed too. When the pain was over he let a breath out and smiled a weak smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." I mumbled. I looked behind me and noted at all of the Narnian's were gone, dead. We were the only ones left. I looked back to Peter. "Circle the griffin back around and then land it along the banks of the island." Peter nodded and kissed me.

"You're hot when you take charge." Peter whispered. I smiled.

"I love you too." I whispered back. Peter laughed.

"This is a crap trip so far. We need to go back and help Narnia." Peter said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"A battle is going to break out soon, I'd say. I'd also say that we are now in a war…" I mumbled. I heard a ping and I felt Peter freeze up. "Pete…" I mumbled. I looked up from his chest, so I could see his face. And then I screamed like a little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Tell The World That I'm Coming Home<strong>

_Susan's Point of View…_

* * *

><p>"Susan, stop shaking… Everything is alright. We are all okay, we are all safe. Everything is back to the way it was." Peter whispered into my ear. I shook my head against his chest and his arms wrapped tighter around me.<p>

"Not everything is alright. I have seen you _dead_. Lucy seen you dead, Edmund seen you dead! We had to live in the woods… The _woods_, Pete! There is another war, and this time I'm worried that it will take all of Narnia." I whispered. I could have listed thousands of things that were different than three weeks ago. "It will never go back to Lucy being carefree. Look at her; she looks like she's gone crazy! I almost went crazy! That day when we got shot down from the sky, I lost all of my knowledge from Narnia and I went back to myself as if I was in the Mortal world." I whispered. Peter put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer. I took a deep breath, fighting the tears I had managed to keep at bay for most of today.

"I died, but I lived. You saved me, so that doesn't matter anymore. We are all a little messed up now, some a little more than others." Peter said with a smile. "We all lost our cool that day. We swore like hell, Lucy totally got too flustered, and Edmund went a little crazy… But that's all fine. If right now, in this moment, everything is okay, then we are okay… For the time being. Right now we shouldn't look into the future and think about what we are going to do, and what is going to happen. Right now we need to just live in the moment." Peter whispered. I took a deep breath, letting myself relax the slightest bit. "Now that you aren't about to jump, can you tell me a _brief_ explanation on what happened when I was knocked out?" Peter asked. I took a deep breath and nodded my head.

"Well, after I looked at you I screamed." I whispered and closed my eyes, only really focusing on the feel of Peter's arms around me and the sound of his voice.

"Why did you scream?" Peter asked.

"You got an arrow in your neck. After that you passed out." I mumbled. Peter laughed.

"Sure make me sound all girly." Peter mumbled. I felt a smile lift my lips.

"Shut up. I'm telling a story." I mumbled with a light laugh. Peter kissed the top of my head.

"Sorry, continue." Peter said.

"Arrows kept coming, and eventually out griffin was killed in flight and you got two other arrows in your neck. So we crashed to the ground, but it wasn't so bad because the griffin lessened the impact. But during the fall we were bounced around in the trees, and you broke your leg." I said.

"How do you know it was broken?" Peter asked. I shivered.

"I could see bone." I mumbled. He gaged. "But you also got a huge, deep, gapping gash that kept pouring blood everywhere. I tried to heal you with the natural resources, but nothing would stop the bleeding so I knew we had to find Lucy. So I started walking, and you were getting dragged by me." I could hear Peter sigh. "After a few minutes of blindly walking I knew we were in trouble. By then the sun was going down, and I knew we had an hour tops to get to the bank of the island, find Lucy and Edmund, or set up camp. So I dragged you for an hour for more than a mile." I said. I laughed slightly at the memory, even though it wasn't very funny… It wasn't funny at all, actually.

"With all the armor on me I weigh 216 pounds!" Peter gasped. I shrugged.

"I didn't really care. I was dragging something, no matter if it was as light as a feather or as heavy as an elephant." I mumbled. I smiled softly. "Plus I had a contraption of sorts that made it easier to drag you. Actually you only weighed around 100 with the contraption, and I found it easier to drag you then to carry." I mumbled. Peter laughed and kissed my head.

"Good girl." Peter mumbled.

"Well, it got dark quickly. And after an hour of dragging you I came to quite _loud_ talking. And I kinda started freaking out, so I started shooting blindly. Oh! And by this time you lost lots of blood." I mumbled. I shivered from the visual image that appeared behind my eye lids. "I was really scared and worried. I knew that if we didn't get help in the next few minutes, you would die." I whispered. Peter kissed the top of my head again. "But the people I was shooting at were Lucy and Edmund." I mumbled with a smile.

"Good job." Peter mumbled in a teasing tone. I just laughed.

"And then…"

* * *

><p><em>Lucy's Point of View…<em>

* * *

><p>"There it is, Lu!" Edmund whispered. I lifted my head from his chest and looked out to where his line of sight would be. I was surprised that it was quite dark out, almost night time I would say. The wind was cold, but because of Edmund's arms around me I was warm. I smiled at what I saw.<p>

"To think that if you didn't wake me up back there, I would have missed this…" I mumbled. Edmund kissed my cheek and rubbed his hands along my arms.

"Sorry I woke you." Edmund whispered. I turned around and smiled at Edmund.

"This is amazing. I would have been mad at you if you didn't wake me up." I said. "We are home. Cair Paravel." I mumbled. Edmund smiled down at me.

"We are both alive after going through hell." Edmund whispered. I smiled and closed my eyes and leaned my head against Edmund chest again. I wrapped my arms around his middle and took a deep, relaxing breath.

Edmund let out a light laugh when he seen the people of Narnia start to flow out onto their balconies. Shouts rang out into the night air, lights turned on in all towers, cheers and whistles rang out into the air, and movement started to come from the palace entrance.

"Ed, land just outside the main doors!" Peter called from behind us. Edmund yelled back a reply.

We were home.

Edmund jumped off of the griffin quickly and landed on the ground with a soft thud. He opened his arms, so I could jump and land in them. I quickly jumped into his arms and took a deep breath.

"You're sleeping in my room tonight, no question." Edmund whispered. I nodded my head and pulled him closer to me in a hug.

"Luce!" Susan called. I pulled myself away from Edmund's arms just in time for Susan to crash into me. She wrapped her arms around me and started sobbing. "I was so scared, Lucy!" Susan whispered. I nodded my head and returned her bone crushing head.

"We can't cry right now." I whispered into Susan's ear. She nodded her head and sniffed.

"I know." Susan whispered. She sniffed and pulled back from me. "I was just so worried." Susan whispered. I smiled and nodded. I was about to reply to her, but I was pulled away from yet another person, but this time into a laughing person who spun me in the air.

"We're home, Lu!" Peter called. I smiled and laughed.

"We're home, Pete!" I called back. Peter let out a laugh and set me back down on the ground. Susan was still hugging Ed, so I had time to talk to Peter.

"Susan wanted to talk to you in her room, you know, as soon as we get back there." Peter told me. I nodded my head and smiled. Susan came crashing into me again. Edmund was close behind, but he walked up to us. Peter pulled us into a hug and Susan squealed with joy.

"My lovely Queen, I was so worried about you!" A deep voice rang out. The voice sent chills down my back, making me want to get sick. Peter froze in his movements as did Susan and Edmund. Peter let his arms drop and I stepped away from the others. I turned to face the entrance of the Palace with a hardened face.

"Hullo, Rabadash." Susan said coldly.

I took a step back, and felt Edmund take my hand. The ugly man, The Prince of Calormen, walked swiftly over to Susan and bowed. He mumbled something under his breath and pulled Susan's face down to his and pulled her body against his own. I felt my mouth drop with shock after seeing Rabadash kiss my sister… My engaged sister. Of course he didn't know that, but… Still…

"GET OFF OF HER!" Peter yelled.

I jumped into Edmund's arms from the sudden outburst and watched as Peter pushed Rabadash down to the ground, off of Susan. Susan took a deep breath and stumbled backwards. Peter caught Susan in his arms and whispered something to her. Susan nodded her head. Peter let go of Susan and she stumbled towards me.

"Edmund, Pete wants you to stay and help him here. He ordered us to go to my room." Susan whispered to Edmund and I. Edmund nodded and smiled at me.

"I'll get you when this whole thing blows over." Edmund whispered. I nodded. He let go of my hand and walked over to where Peter was talking a mile a minute to Rabadash.

"Let's go, please." Susan whispered to me.

I nodded my head and looked away from Edmund. I took Susan's hand and we started to walk away quickly. I turned back to look at Peter and Edmund, and smiled when Edmund smiled at me.

Susan pulled me along the long hallways, towards her room, as she silently whimpered. When we reached her room she was shaking and whimpering with tears slowly filling her eyes. She opened the door and pushed me inside. I stumbled in and she slammed the door behind her. I heard the clicking of the lock of the door.

"I _hate_ that guy!" Susan screamed. She growled something under her breath and she walked to her closet. She stripped her armor and archery dress and tugged on a night dress. She turned to me and tossed me and night dress. I sighed, but stripped my archery dress and armor and pulled on the dress. "He is such an idiot!" She added.

Susan kept mumbling comments about Rabadash as she lay down on her bed. I walked to her mirror and almost died at my appearance. I had twigs in my hair, blood and mud was all over me, and I had knots in my hair. I sighed.

'_Whatever,' I thought, 'I'll do it in the morning.'_

Susan was still going on and on about Rabadash, and I knew she would have kept going on and on all night if I didn't say something different.

"I bet there will be a welcome back party tomorrow." I mumbled. I stopped taking in my appearance and walked towards Susan. "How fun." I said glumly. "I have to wear a stupid corset." I mumbled under my breath. I flopped down on the bed and sighed. Susan groaned.

"I won't be able to wear the corset." Susan whispered. She pulled the ring off of her chain and put it on her finger. I looked up at her confused. She sighed.

"What's wrong? You've been acting strange lately." I said. Susan shrugged.

"Peter was almost killed, I just got molested by Rabadash, and I'm scared." Susan whispered. I smiled. So I wasn't the only one scared for this war.

"Don't worry so much, Su. Everything is going to be alright, we are going to get through this war." I whispered. Susan nodded her head and smiled.

"I know that. But that's not what I'm worried about." Susan said. She rolled to her side and smiled wider.

"What are you worried about then?" I asked now confused.

"I haven't told Peter anything, so you can't speak a word about this to a soul." Susan warned. I nodded my head in agreement to what she said.

"I'm…" Susan wandered off and sighed. She smiled and squealed again. I looked down to where her hand was resting.

"You're pregnant!" I gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry. There will be so much more Lucy  Edmund next chapter. I'm so exited to write it! Ahhhhhh! **

**Okay, so I didn't plan to write that at the end, but hey... Sometimes a writer just feels something and goes with it. How do you guys like it... Should I change it so that she's not? Please tell me what you think!**

**Okay, so I'll update as soon as I get more reviews... Okay? I want to get to 70 reviews before this story is over. So if you would want me to stop complaining, then you should review and tell your friends to review... Okay? Hahaha.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks, **

**~Paw**


	18. Chapter 17: Giggles

**Hia! How's everyone doing? I pre-wrote this chapter when I started this story, I just changed the grammar because I'm better at that now.**

**The Cretin: Oops. I looked up how much amour weight and it said around 60 pounds, so I just used that. And because Peter doesn't have a said weight in the books I turned to William. It was said he has the weight of about 144-155. But that was when he around 20, and Peter is 21 in this story so I added like five pounds or something (I did that because it's one more year and Peter is and because Peter is king and a soilder). So I went with 60 pounds and 160 pounds added together. And that was 220 pounds. I don't know if I did anything right, but I probably got it all wrong... Thanks for looking into that :D And thank you for your wishes and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.**

**Warning: LOTS of PG/PG-13 stuff...**

**Anyway, it is rated T...**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter:<strong>

"I won't be able to wear the corset." Susan whispered. She pulled the ring off of her chain and put it on her finger. I looked up at her confused. She sighed.

"What's wrong? You've been acting strange lately." I said. Susan shrugged.

"Peter was almost killed, I just got molested by Rabadash, and I'm scared." Susan whispered. I smiled. So I wasn't the only one scared for this war.

"Don't worry so much, Su. Everything is going to be alright, we are going to get through this war." I whispered. Susan nodded her head and smiled.

"I know that. But that's not what I'm worried about." Susan said. She rolled to her side and smiled wider.

"What are you worried about then?" I asked now confused.

"I haven't told Peter anything, so you can't speak a word about this to a soul." Susan warned. I nodded my head in agreement to what she said.

"I'm…" Susan wandered off and sighed. She smiled and squealed again. I looked down to where her hand was resting.

"You're pregnant!" I gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Giggles<strong>

_Lucy's Point of View…_

* * *

><p>Run faster!" I giggled. Edmund held my hand as we ran through the halls towards his room. I pulled his arm, making him run a little faster.<p>

"Slow down! You're going to pull my arm off." Edmund said.

We turned a sharp corner, and we both slipped from the sharp turn and fell down in the hallway. I let go of Edmund's hand with a smile. Edmund stopped laughing and looked at me with his eyebrows raised. I jumped up and ran away with a laugh. I heard Edmund jump up from the ground and start to chase me.

I reached Edmund's room door, and was about to open it when I felt hands on my waist. I let out a little shriek as Edmund lifted me up in the air and twirled me in the air. He opened the door to his room and walked in. He dropped me on the ground and smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked. I bet I was smiling just as big as Edmund, if not bigger.

"Because of you." Edmund mumbled.

He closed his door and stepped closer to me. I looked up in his eyes and smiled. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around Edmund's neck and leaned into his chest. I took a deep breath, letting Edmund's scent fill my nose.

"Oh really?" I mumbled. Edmund picked me up by my waist and my legs instantly wrapped around his waist. He walked to his bed and sat down on it.

"Really." Edmund mumbled. He fell back onto his bed, pulling me with him. "I was actually really scared back there. You freaked me out, just seeing you almost dead back there. You almost died today, and that freaked me out." Edmund whispered. I laughed.

"I thought you said you were happy because of me." I said. I pulled my head away from his chest and looked into his eyes again. Edmund leaned his forehead against mine. He smiled.

"I love you so much." Edmund whispered. He smiled. "That's why I'm happy." I smiled and closed my eyes. For a few minutes we just lay there, intertwined in each other's arms, just happy to be home again. I thought back to mine and Susan's conversation and I smiled even wider, if that was possible.

"Why are you so happy?" Edmund asked. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Nothing." I said. Edmund let out a light laugh. "I love you so much." I mumbled. Edmund smiled and tugged on my waist again. We pulled ourselves closer together if that was even possible.

"You are so beautiful." Edmund whispered. He took one hand and ran it through my hair. I leaned into his touch. "What the hell did I do that was so good to deserve you?" Edmund whispered. I looked into his eyes. My breath caught as I got lost in the sight of his eyes. Why did I always do that? I wasn't too sure. My eyes went from his eyes to his lips. Wow, he was really close. I could feel his breath on my neck. My eyes met his eyes and he had a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked. He shrugged. His eyes flicked back to the piece of hair he had wrapped around his finger.

"You are so beautiful." Edmund whispered again. "I always thought that I did everything wrong, but there must be something that I've done right if I get you." Edmund added. "Your hair is beautiful." Edmund whispered under his breath after a few minutes.

His eyes went back to mine and he smiled. Edmund leaned in closer so we were only a few inches apart. I could taste his breath. His scent overwhelmed me. My eyes fluttered closed. Edmund's hand moved from the piece of my hair to the back of my head and his arm slipped back to around my back pulling me back into him. I could feel his breath on my lips, and then his lips were on mine.

His lips moved easily against mine, they were warm and soft. Even though we were pressed tight against each other I kept moving closer and closer to him. I wrapped my leg around Edmund's waist and moved even closer. His hand that was once on the back of my head moved down my neck and down my arm. Everywhere he touched, sent chills through my entire body. He slowly moved his lips to my jaw bone and a small sound came out of my lips. Suddenly, his were back on mine but much fiercer this time. All sense of awareness around me faded until it was just me and him. I moved as close to him as I could, I was pretty much lying on top of his body. I pulled my hand up to the back of his head and pulled my fingers through his hair.

"Lu…" He moaned. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I mean it's happened in my dreams a bunch of times, but really? Was this really happening?

I pulled my hand around from the back of his neck to the side of his face. He kept kissing me, sometimes going back down to my neck to let me catch my breath but then back up to my lips. I slowly moved my hand from his face, down his neck, to the neck hole of his shirt. Edmund's hand slid down to my waist and pulled me closer.

Somehow during that time we flipped around and he was on top of me. Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door, making me jump slightly. Edmund pulled away from me and swore under his breath.

"Ed!" I heard Peter scream from the other end of the door. Edmund groaned again and rolled off of the bed. I jumped up and ran to his washroom.

"What are you doing!" Edmund hissed. I shrugged, but kept running.

"Hiding." I mumbled. I ran into the washroom and closed the door silently behind me. I walked to the mirror and looked at my reflection. I smiled at how bad I looked.

My hair was sticking up everywhere, my lips were swollen, and there was a red mark along my neck. I sighed.

The door to the washroom opened and Edmund slipped in. I smiled and laughed at his appearance. We looked thoroughly snogged. Edmund cracked a smile.

"Peter is going to be hanging out in my room for a bit. That creep attacked Susan in the hall, while she was walking to the kitchen." Edmund explained. I gasped.

"Is she alright?" I asked. I took a few steps towards the doorway, but Edmund stopped me.

"Yeah, she's fine. Peter came along before anything else could happen than a few kisses… and wondering hands." Edmund growled. I gulped. "But Susan isn't really shaken, she seen worse things than that today. Peter is a little upset that he was still around here and the guards weren't removing him, or whatever." Edmund added. I nodded. "So he wants to go over some more security plans with me right now, and so he'll be here for a while." Edmund said.

"Where is he right now?" I asked.

"He's just checking up on Susan." Edmund said. He sighed. "Then he's coming back. He thinks you're having your shower right now, so you could do that in here. And when you are done you could go see Su. I think Peter will be here all night, so you could spend the night with Susan. I would think that she would like that, Pete said that she's acting differently now." Edmund said. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, sure." I said. Edmund nodded.

"Love you." Edmund said. I smiled.

"Love you too." I said. "Now go. I'm having my shower." I mumbled. Edmund turned around and ran. I laughed. "I'll see you soon!" I called out. Edmund mumbled something. I didn't hear it. I was laughing too loud.

* * *

><p><strong>How was the chapter :)<strong>

**I hoped you liked it. It was... interesting to write. I know everyone has been waiting for this chapter. Hahaha. Please, everyone who is reading, tell me if I wrote that right. I don't really write this stuff, and I don't kiss deeply like that... So I don't know if that was even right. Please tell me if I did something wrong.**

**If everyone could, can you go and vote for my story "Memory Imprinted" for the Twin Exchange June Monthly Challenge? It would be so amazing if I won. Yes, it is Harry Potter... But it has death and sadness in it! And FRED!**

**Good news! Summer is coming up! YES! It's going to be a year sense I started this story soon, and that means more updates! Yeah!**

**Anyway if you could check out my story and vote, and tell me how I wrote this, and review you would make me happy.**

**Thanks,**

**Paw**


	19. Chapter 18: Definitely

**Hey, everyone! How's everyone doing? I know it's been really long and it's unfair of me... But I lost all hope for writing anything to do with Narnia. But then I was reading a bit of my old writing on my laptop from stories about Ed and Lu that were never posted and had myself bashing my head for not writing or reading about them sooner. So I watched all of the first Narnia movie and now I got some great inspiration. I took some reviewers advice and took personality trait note, and now I'm going not so OOC, but more into the characters original personality. Susan is more like Susan, and Lucy is more like Lucy. By far, this is my most favourite chapter when it comes to inner feelings and characterization. I'm very proud :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.**

**dedication: This chapter is written for the amazing _The Cretin_. Has been a huge help to me, even if he doesn't know it. Thanks a ton to you!**

**Yeah, so I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I worked hard on it and now I'm itching to write more! YES!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter:<strong>

The door to the washroom opened and Edmund slipped in. I smiled and laughed at his appearance. We looked thoroughly snogged. Edmund cracked a smile.

"Peter is going to be hanging out in my room for a bit. That creep attacked Susan in the hall, while she was walking to the kitchen." Edmund explained. I gasped.

"Is she alright?" I asked. I took a few steps towards the doorway, but Edmund stopped me.

"Yeah, she's fine. Peter came along before anything else could happen than a few kisses… and wondering hands." Edmund growled. I gulped. "But Susan isn't really shaken, she seen worse things than that today. Peter is a little upset that he was still around here and the guards weren't removing him, or whatever." Edmund added. I nodded. "So he wants to go over some more security plans with me right now, and so he'll be here for a while." Edmund said.

"Where is he right now?" I asked.

"He's just checking up on Susan." Edmund said. He sighed. "Then he's coming back. He thinks you're having your shower right now, so you could do that in here. And when you are done you could go see Su. I think Peter will be here all night, so you could spend the night with Susan. I would think that she would like that, Pete said that she's acting differently now." Edmund said. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, sure." I said. Edmund nodded.

"Love you." Edmund said. I smiled.

"Love you too." I said. "Now go. I'm having my shower." I mumbled. Edmund turned around and ran. I laughed. "I'll see you soon!" I called out. Edmund mumbled something. I didn't hear it. I was laughing too loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Definitely<strong>

_Lucy's Point of View…_

* * *

><p>I took in my appearance in the mirror; tired eyes, light scratches, a thin coat of moister on my skin, and damp hair. The past month had been crazy, had taken a toll on me.<p>

I reached my hand and covered my forehead, closing my eyes and thinking. Maybe I had done too much thinking over the past few years… Oh well.

I loved Edmund. There was no doubt in my heart that I did. It still felt weird, though. We were brother and sister.

I know Susan said that, that didn't matter in Narnia. All rules of family were broken. We were best friends, nothing more. At least, in Narnia when magic was in our blood. With the magic in our blood, we were different people. We weren't family, we weren't related…

But it still felt strange whenever I thought about love.

I knew, as soon as we were out of Narnia the magic would leave our blood. Without the magic in our blood, we were all related. Then it would be incest.

That's what scared me the most. I never wanted to go back home, I never wanted to leave Narnia. By doing so, I would lose any hope of Edmund and I.

Even if we were to continue dating back home, we would never get what we had in Narnia. Edmund and I wouldn't be able to get married, or have children, or…

My eyes flew open and my hands dropped to my sides.

Marriage, children, _and_ Edmund all in one sentence…

_'Oh, shit…'_ My thoughts reeled. I was only sixteen and I was already thinking about marriage?

I knew then, that if we would ever get sent home, I would be dead inside. I had already given my heart fully to him.

If we were ever to go back to brother and sister, there wouldn't be any point of living. I would be hollowed out and dead inside, anyway…

"I need to talk to Susan." I muttered quickly. I quickly rushed to the door of the washroom. I unlocked the door and was about to turn the handle, but quickly stopped myself. I was totally naked. In my desperate need to see Susan, I hadn't even noticed to put on clothes… I quickly locked the door and leaned against it.

Alright, I definitely had done too much thinking.

* * *

><p>"Don't you dare say a word to Peter, Lu!" Susan sobbed. She was curled up on her bed, sobbing her eyes out. I got to her room five minutes before she started screaming at me to not tell Peter.<p>

"I know, I won't say a thing." I said. I was confused. When I got into Susan's room, she was already sobbing and I had yet to find out why.

"Don't even say anything to Edmund." Susan said between sobs. "I'm being stupid."

"Why are you crying, it's probably not even stupid." I assured Susan. Susan looked up from her hands.

"I'm going to be viewed as the Weak Queen: _Queen Susan the Gentle and the Weak._" Susan muttered miserably. "I showed weakness for being attacked by some crazed prince! I showed that I can't fight, that I'm just looks." Susan sobbed even harder here.

"Susan, don't be like this." I said. She threw her arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Maybe it's true. Maybe I'm just looks and weak. I sure was when _he _attacked me." Susan sulked. I sighed.

"Susan, stop. You know it's not true." I said. "You're just upset now."

"I'm never going to be allowed to have a say in ruling! I'm just going to be the Weak Queen." Susan muttered. Her sobs had come to a stop. I pulled away from Susan.

"Do you want me to get Peter, Su?" I asked. Susan shook her head.

"No, he already has enough on his mind. It wouldn't be fair." Susan insisted. "With the war coming up, and with me having a child-"

"So you've told him." I started. Susan shook her head.

"Not yet." Susan said. "Wasn't the right time when I last seen him. He was all fumed because of my attack." Susan whispered, her lip quivering slightly at the mention of her attack.

"Susan, it wasn't your fault!" I insisted. "You weren't armed or ready for a fight. It's not fair of you to beat yourself up for that."

"But I'm never going to be allowed to have a strong say in ruling Narnia now." Susan said. She let out a sob.

"You know Peter isn't going to be like that. You know Peter wouldn't let anyone kick you out of your say in ruling. And you know Edmund would kick their butt." I said. Susan let out a watery laugh.

"We used to have fun, didn't we?" Susan asked. "All four of us, just doing stupid stuff back in England."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Kind of, I can't really remember much about England." I muttered. It was true, when I thought back to life in England; my thoughts were a little fuzzy. It was like I was staring through water.

Now that I thought about it, I was sure there was more that went on in England that my memory was letting on.

"Are your memories… A little fuzzy?" Susan asked. Her face was all scrunched up in confusion. "Can you remember everything back at England?" Susan pressed further. I shook my head.

"No." I muttered. I only remember the basic outline of my life and a few conversations.

"It must be the magic. We've been here for so long that we can only remember our life here clearly." Susan said. She was the smart one, she was probably right.

"Yeah…" I agreed. Susan sniffed, taking the tears off of her face. We sat in each other's arms for a few minutes before anyone spoke.

"Any good gossip or anything?" Susan asked. I looked at her with my eye brow raised. "If I remember correctly, that's what sisters used to ask each other on the telly." Susan explained. I smiled.

"How about you, any good gossip?" I asked. Susan nodded.

"Not really gossip, but I've been thinking about my child." Susan whispered.

I was happy that I got her away from the topic of her attack. It was obvious that it was a sore spot for her. Susan always wanted to prove herself, she didn't really know she was doing it, but she was. She wanted to show that she wasn't just a pretty face, that she wasn't just a little girl.

"Oh yeah, what about?" I asked.

"Names." Susan said. "Peter and Lucy are the top so far." Susan confessed. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Su, don't name your child after me." I said, quickly. "Don't you think it'd be weird? 'Lucy, can you come here?' 'Yes?' 'Yes?' 'No. Not _Princess_ Lucy, _Queen_ Lucy.' 'Oh.'" I muttered. Susan shrugged.

"I thought Lucy was a cute name." Susan said, her nose in the air. "After all, I did help mum and dad pick out the name Lucy." Susan said with a smile. I smiled.

"Name the baby Luce-Annie or something." I said. Susan smiled.

"Well, okay then." Susan muttered. "I guess there goes all my planning."

"Come on, Su." I teased. "How long have you actually been planning?"

"For around one hour." Susan said, her nose once again in the air. I let out a laugh.

"So I'm guessing you've gotten everything planned already?" I asked, once again in a teasing tone. A smile appeared onto Susan's face.

"Oh, shut up!" Susan said with a laugh. I smiled at my older sister. That's how I'd like to remember her; laughing, her eyes dancing with joy, having a good time, and she didn't care about what was going on in Narnia.

"You started it!" I said. Susan bumped my shoulder with hers.

"And how did I start it, may I ask?" Susan asked, still smiling widely.

"Okay, you didn't start it." I said. "But you set yourself up for it." I said. I bumped her shoulder back.

"I'll give you that one." Susan said with a smirk.

I was happy. I never really knew if I would get Susan to stop crying. She was crying for _so _long and nothing could work to help her. I knew that creep kissing her would affect her, leaving her feeling weaker. I knew the feeling.

It really sucked knowing you messed up, or that you showed weakness that could go through Narnia's gossip train. When I fell of the Griffin, I had that feeling. Like I was weak, that I couldn't do anything right and I was going to screw everything up. And then Edmund jumped and I knew that I was weak. I was too weak to do anything.

But Susan and I, we were totally different… In terms of talking about us feeling weak. Susan felt weak because she was attacked and was too shocked to fight off the guy. I felt weak because I got scared, fell of a griffin, pulled my boyfriend with me, we were nearly killed when we landed, and I dropped the only way we could live. It wasn't Susan's fault she felt weak, but it was my fault I felt weak… It was from my doing.

For now, I was happy that Susan had her mind off of her run in. I was happy we would get just a little while to live lives at teenagers, not Queens… Although we only acting like Queens when absolute necessary.

"Any gossip about you and Ed?" Susan asked. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Uhhh…"

"Alright, Lu, you must tell me!" Susan insisted. I laughed nervously.

"Well-"

* * *

><p>Susan and I were lying in her bed, snuggled up against each other. It reminded me of the long nights that we spent in the bomb shelter back in England, back in Finchley. I remember we had to spend sometimes whole nights in there. Sometimes mother would hold onto me tightly, or Susan. Most of the time it was Susan, Peter, and I pressed together on one bunk with mother and Edmund on the bunk across.<p>

I couldn't help but remember the last time we had been in the bomb shelter. It felt like it was ten years ago, but really it was only nine years ago at the most. I had just been put to sleep when the bombs hit. Edmund was supposed to be sleeping, but being Edmund he was probably moping around his room, staring out his window and thinking of father like he did on most nights. And mother, Susan, and Peter were all allowed to be up.

I remember the bombs hitting and me being so scared. I could only hear shouts coming from mother and Peter. I was too scared to move and I could only call for mother. The next thing I knew, I was being pulled down the hallway by Susan.

We were all heading for the bomb shelter, and were outside. Susan and I were screaming out lungs out at the sounds of explosions and Peter kept telling us to hurry up. As soon as Susan was thrown in the shelter by mother, Edmund had shouted something and ran for the house. Peter shouted after him, but Edmund didn't listen. Peter had taken after him.

I had panicked. I loved both of my brothers to know end, and I wouldn't feel alive if they both died. Mother had pushed me inside the shelter and quickly ran in herself. I was on the bunk with Susan, Susan gripping me tightly under the covers. Mother had been walking around the small space between the bunks. I remember not even a few second after I wrapped my arms around Susan and Susan wrapped her arms around me, an explosion so close shook the whole ground. I could hear glass shatter and shouts rise up from the house.

Next I remembered Peter throw Edmund into the shelter. Edmund had stumbled and fell onto the bed with a _thump_. They were covered in light scrapes. I had been extremely scared once Peter started shouting at the top of his lungs at Edmund. Edmund just laid there, a picture of father in uniform clutched in his hand, and mother wrapped her arms tightly around him. Peter had grumbled something under his breath before slamming the door.

He had come and sat with Susan and I, sitting on the other side of me with his arms wrapped tightly around Susan and I. We had slept in that position like we had for the previous bombings.

With those thoughts, I pulled myself closer to Susan.

Thinking back to England made me remember my thoughts from earlier in the washroom. They never really left me, always playing over and over in the back of my head.

"Susan, have you ever thought about… About the possibility of… of…"

"Returning back to England?" Susan asked. I turned my head to look at her.

"Yeah." I said. Susan looked at me and nodded her head.

"Just recently I've thought about it." Susan confessed.

"How recently?" I asked.

"Honestly, only a few hours ago." Susan said. "And then I've also thought about it a few years before now." Susan added. "Have you been thinking about it?" Susan questioned.

"Yeah." I confessed. "Just today actually." Susan nodded.

"Today made me think more about life… I mean, I thought we were all for sure dead when we crashed. But then when we got back to the Palace all alive, it made me realise things." Susan said slowly. I nodded my head.

It was true now that I thought about it. Susan's always good at putting things into words, but that's how I felt. The past month or so made me think about life. It made me think that things could turn around in a second, send you on a wild loop.

"Exactly." I said. "I was thinking about how it would affect my life if we were to somehow go home…"

"Like how?" Susan asked.

"I mean, over the past while I've taken having the freedom to date Edmund for granted. Even if I don't remember home too much, only a few memories, but I know that dating your brother isn't exactly legal." I said.

"It's frowned upon, actually." Susan added. I nodded.

"So, if we do go back… Well, it would really hit me hard, you too I bet, because we've gotten used to being with Peter and Edmund." I tried my best to explain.

"I bet we would have trouble not smothering him in kisses all the time." Susan said with a sad smile. I nodded my head and turned my head back to the beautiful, silk canopy curtain. "Oh, Aslan!" Susan exclaimed. She bolted up into a sitting position.

"What?!" I asked, now panicked. "What?!" I repeated. Susan turned to me, panic and tears in her eyes.

"If we get sent back, then what will happen to my child!?" Susan exclaimed. "What if-!"

"Su, don't worry yourself." I said quickly. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, if we ever indeed have to cross it." I said. Susan's eyes grew less panicked. "And what are the chances of Aslan sending us back when we've got such a great life here?" I asked.

I kind of surprised myself by saying those words. I was never to one to say stuff to calm people down, that was sometimes Peter, but most of the time, Susan. I was usually the person getting people hyped up. I was usually the one jumping to conclusions or getting caught up in a panic.

Susan slowly nodded her head and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Yeah…" Susan whispered. "You're right…" She agreed. Susan closed her eyes and laid back down. "Thanks."

"No problem." I whispered. With me thinking over my words, I felt a little better. Aslan wouldn't be so cruel to send us back to England once we have gotten such a wonderful life, right? He wouldn't send us back home, to deal with everything that's going on, to explain to everyone where we had been for the past eight years.

"Well, personally I had enough excitement for the rest of my life, but I'm sure we'll be hit with more excitement…" Susan trailed off.

"So, we'll just say that today had enough excitement for today." I said with a smile. Susan nodded her head slightly. "Goodnight, Su."

"Goodnight, Lucy." Susan whispered.

"Love you." I added with a light yawn.

"I love you, too." Susan said. I could see her smiling through the darkness. "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>There. I'm so happy that I got it out to you guys! YES!<strong>

**Alright, here is the sad (but happy) deal. I've made an Updating Schedule and posted it on my profile. It shows updates for my Winx story (Fire of Hope) and for this story. My Winx story is at the top of my mind because I've killed the people reading with cliff hangers and slow updates for TWO YEARS! So I'm going to save what they have left of their patience, as little as it is. I'll be updating this story once a month, around those dates.**

**So, please, review. It would make my day to know people are still with me for the ride of this crazy story. If I get more than three reviews for this chapter I'll pass my goal I had set... But now my goal would be words. My goal would be to get passed 60, 000 words and 70 reviews XD YES!**

**I'll be updating next on September 12th. I might even update before then, but... I'll be writing as much as I can, but I'm going to be going back to school soon (it will be a new school and it will be really hard for me, so updates will be a little strange)... And I have camp in a few days (again). Reminds me of last year, but this time I only updated twice this year! Boo.**

**Happy reading for the next month!**

**Review!**

**Kisses,**

**Paw**

**xxx**


	20. Chapter 19: Inside With The Lights

**** HAPPY TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY! ****

**Y****es, I know. I've been gone for a while, and I am so sorry for that. There isn't an excuse; life's just been really busy. **

**And, yeppp! Today has been two years since my first post! I can't believe it. I'm very happy that I still have readers and reviewers. **

**I know I haven't been the best for updating, but I am going to try to change. It may not have that down because I have encountered a writing block for the chapter I am now writing (21, I believe). I have the next chapter ready to post for tonight. **

**Anywho, I just wanted to thank all of my readers for sticking through this crazy ride. I know its been nuts and a very random updating dates with lots of lies of when updates will be, but thanks for sticking through this. I thanks each of you and I would give you a cyber high five if I could right now.**

**The following chapter is a little different. It's gone back to OOC ways too. What else... It's a little strange in some places, but I think its kind fo cute. I hope you enjoy that.**

**Have fun reading. The next chapter will be posted right after this.**

**BTW: Sorry for the grammar and spelling. I still haven't gotten that good at that, but I have improved. I didn't proof read this much because I wanted to get it posted quickly. Sorry again. Thanks for the understanding.**

**Thanks again, from the bottom of my heart.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

"Oh, Aslan!" Susan exclaimed. She bolted up into a sitting position.

"What?!" I asked, now panicked. "What?!" I repeated. Susan turned to me, panic and tears in her eyes.

"If we get sent back, then what will happen to my child!?" Susan exclaimed. "What if-!"

"Su, don't worry yourself." I said quickly. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, if we ever indeed have to cross it." I said. Susan's eyes grew less panicked. "And what are the chances of Aslan sending us back when we've got such a great life here?" I asked.

I kind of surprised myself by saying those words. I was never to one to say stuff to calm people down, that was sometimes Peter, but most of the time, Susan. I was usually the person getting people hyped up. I was usually the one jumping to conclusions or getting caught up in a panic.

Susan slowly nodded her head and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Yeah…" Susan whispered. "You're right…" She agreed. Susan closed her eyes and laid back down. "Thanks."

"No problem." I whispered. With me thinking over my words, I felt a little better. Aslan wouldn't be so cruel to send us back to England once we have gotten such a wonderful life, right? He wouldn't send us back home, to deal with everything that's going on, to explain to everyone where we had been for the past eight years.

"Well, personally I had enough excitement for the rest of my life, but I'm sure we'll be hit with more excitement…" Susan trailed off.

"So, we'll just say that today had enough excitement for today." I said with a smile. Susan nodded her head slightly. "Goodnight, Su."

"Goodnight, Lucy." Susan whispered.

"Love you." I added with a light yawn.

"I love you, too." Susan said. I could see her smiling through the darkness. "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Inside With The Lights<strong>

_Lucy's Point of View…_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lu?" A soft voice whispered in my ear. My eyes fluttered open and I was momentarily blinded by the sun. I couldn't see, but that didn't stop my crazy sister from talking. "Good, you're up!" Susan called. I blinked a few times and I could see her clearly. Susan was sitting on the edge of the bed, by my knees. She had her nightdress on still and her hair was up as a messy bun on her head. Peter stood in front of her, his hands holding her hands. He wore a red and gold tunic, a belt around his waist holding his sword, and loose black pants.<p>

"Hi." I muttered. I sat up from the bed and let out a yawn.

"Edmund and I have to deal with things. We need to get caught up on stuff and we need to go through some laws. The ones we think should be passed will be left until next gathering when we are all there." Peter explained.

"Why aren't Susan and I there today?" I questioned.

"I figured that you two should rest for today. We have a ball tonight, so if you guys get bored you could help the servants with that." Peter said. Susan grinned.

"I convinced Peter to let us skip this gathering." Susan said. "I hope you don't mind too much."

"Not at all." I said. I swung my legs out of the bed and shivered when my feet hit the stone floor.

"Alright, I got to go. I'll call you two if we run into any major problems." Peter said. He pressed a short kiss to Susan's lips and walked out of the room with a wave at me. "See you guys." I turned back to Susan who was smiling like she was floating on air.

"What are we going to do for the day?" I asked. Susan looked at me and smiled.

"We are going to help the servants for one hour, then come back here an-"

"I have some clothes I want to wear in my room. And I need my crown… And my corset and my dress…" I muttered.

"Oh, Lucy." Susan teased. "What happened to you? You aren't insane! You are _planning_ your day!"

"Oh, shush, Susan." I said with a smile. Susan stood up from the bed and held her hand out for me to take.

"Come on, let's get going."

* * *

><p>I smoothed down my green and white dress over my stomach. Susan tucked one piece of my light brown hair behind my ear and smiled at me.<p>

"You look stunning." Susan told me. "Gosh, when did you grow so _old_?"

"I'm only 16, Susan." I reminded her. Susan smiled.

"You should be married. Another man would have stolen you with his good looks, charm and money by now. You would have already gotten married and had a bunch of little children running around your big old house." Susan told me. "Maybe I should tell Edmund to get on it."

"Susan!" I gasped. I blushed and hid behind my hand.

"You're going to be an aunt, that doesn't seem too fair. I want to be an aunt too. Don't strip me of this, Lu." Susan continued. "Maybe I should tell Edmund to get on an-"

"_Susan_!" I cried. I was sure my whole neck and face were bright red from the intensity of my blush.

"I'm going to get Edmund to propose to you. Then you'll be married. Then I'll be an aunt. And you'll be a mommy. And Edmund will be a daddy. And Peter will be-"

"Stop…" I muttered. I reached behind me and chucked a pillow at her. It bounced off her shoulder and she held out her hands in surrender.

"Alright, I'm sorry!" Susan called. She smiled. "I'll wait until you two have been dating for one year before I make him do anything."

"Susan!"

"I'm only joking, Lucy." Susan said. She studied my hair and fixed the position of some curls that cascaded down my back. "Oh, when did you get to be so beautiful?"

"Stop, Susan." I whispered. I brushed some of her wavy hair over her shoulder. "You are making yourself seem like you aren't pretty. You're the pretty one out of us."

"Oh, stop, Lu." Susan whispered. "I swear-" There was a knock on our door.

"Are you two ready?" Peter asked. Susan gave me one more look before she sighed and smiled.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a second." Susan called. She turned to me. "We'll talk later." Then, she walked across the room and opened the door. Peter stood in the doorway, his golden crown perched on his golden locks.

"Hey, you two." Peter said. He wrapped his arms around Susan's waist and pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him softly then turned back to me.

"Look how beautiful she is!" Susan whispered eagerly to Peter. Peter turned and looked from Susan to me. He frowned slightly.

"Are you wearing a corset?" Peter asked. My hand flew to my stomach and felt the sides quickly.

"Yes, is it noticeable?" I asked frantically.

"No, not at all." Susan said.

"No." Peter frowned further. "Why is your dress cut so _low_?" He questioned further. Susan and Peter studied the dress with critiquing eyes.

"I wore this exact replica for the last ball, Peter." Susan told Peter with a frown. She turned to me. "It's not low at all, Lu."

"Is it too low?" I questioned Peter.

"No." Susan answered.

"Yes." Peter insisted. He turned to Susan with his eyebrows raised.

"_Peter_." Susan hissed. She smacked his arm lightly. "It's fine. Honestly, she is old enough to be wearing this."

"Susan, you told me it wasn't that bad!" I shrieked.

"It's not bad!" Susan pushed. She turned back to Peter. "Tell her that her dress is perfectly appropriate!"

"It is appropriate for girls, but not my little sister." Peter insisted.

"She's my little sister too, and I say it's perfectly fine." Susan argued.

"Listen, I'll wear it this time. Next time Peter will dress me." I said.

"No." They both said at the same time.

"She will wear this dress, Peter." Susan insisted further. "We don't have time for her to change! If she changes dresses, then she'll need different make up, then we'll have to change her hair style to match the dress style, then we'll have to do something with her shoes, and…" She shook her head. "No. Peter, I put my blood, sweat and tears into making this outfit look perfect. We won't have enough time for all those things, and I'm not letting her leave the room in a different dress and nothing else matched." Susan rambled.

"I'm going to wear the dress." I told Peter. Susan's face lit up with a smile. "We need to get going so we aren't late." I huffed. Peter sighed and nodded his head, and Susan looked like she just won a prize. "Now, let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Third Person's Point of View…<em>

* * *

><p>Edmund kept looking at the grand staircase every few minutes. The ball room had become packed with nymphs, fauns and other woodland animals from Narnia, but Lucy, Susan, and Peter still hadn't shown up. Edmund was bumped quite roughly from the side and he stumbled a few steps.<p>

"Oh, my king!" A nymph gasped. She grabbed his arm to steady him. Edmund looked from the doors to see an _aura nymph_ looking a little startled. "I'm so sorry!"

"No trouble." Edmund said. The nymph was pretty; she had long black hair that blew in the wind that always followed around _aura nymphs_; she had bright blue eyes that shimmered, making the colors dance like the wind; and she was transparent. Edmund could see what was going on through her, except for the part of her body that her flowing white dress covered. He remembered this nymph from one meeting he had with her village a few weeks back. "How are you today, Harriet?"

"It's actually Harmony." The nymph corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harmony. I must have confused you with someone else…" Edmund said sheepishly.

"Oh, it's my fault, my king. You got my first letter right!" She said brightly. "I'm fairly well. My brother had disappeared just a few days ago whilst checking his traps." The nymph frowned.

"That's unfortunate, Harriet."

"Umm… It's Harmony, my king." The nymph reminded him again. Edmund looked away from the door and sighed.

"Oh… Right. I knew that. You just told me." Edmund shook his head. "I'm sorry, Harmona."

"Harmony." She corrected again. Edmund supressed the urge to scream in frustration for the lack of memory he had.

"Please forgive me." Edmund said. "I just got back from-"

"Oh, no worries, my king." Harmony insisted. "I know that this isn't the best time to be bothering you because of your recent visit and stay on… Umm…" She shifted uneasily and shook her head. "Never mind about that. The reason I have come here to talk to you is so I could ask for your permission to commence my training for the upcoming battle." She fidgeted with her hands lightly. "Actually, I would like to ask for myself and my younger sister."

"How old is she?" Edmund asked instantly. He didn't like the fact that young children would be fighting in the upcoming battle. A frown had slipped on his face at the mention of more innocent lives fighting.

"She is twelve years of age, bu-"

"That's quite young, Harmonica." Harmony didn't bother to correct her name this time.

"She is an amazing archer, as am I. My father fought alongside you and I'm sure he would give his blessing to me and my sister. My mother fought in that battle with the White Witch alongside High Queen Susan and she taught me and Melody."

"And Melody is your sister?" He asked. Harmony nodded her head.

"She is." Harmony confirmed. "My mother is deathly ill, my father has passed away and my older brother has just gone missing." The nymph shifted uneasily. "My little sister and I are fifth generation _auras_, but we do possess some powerful powers unique to Narnian _Nymphs_, Narnian _Dryads_, and other Narnian creatures, as us magical creatures are blessed by Aslan at birth." She rung her hands together and looked at the floor.

"What powers?" Edmund asked slowly.

"We can control wind and air with concentration. That is why we are good archers; we can change the wind and help our arrows go to their destination." Harmony said.

"How old are you?" Edmund asked.

"I am seventeen and my sister, Melody, is twelve, as I said." Harmony said. Edmund rubbed his head and closed his eyes with thought.

"Are you sure that you want to give your life to Narnia?" Edmund questioned. He didn't want to make them feel like they were obligated to give their lives to Narnia just because they possessed special talents.

"Anything for my brother." She said in a heartbeat. A desperate look came upon her sullen face. "Please, my king. I would do anything. I need this. Please?"

"High Queen Susan and Queen Lucy are holding a gathering tomorrow in the courtyard. It will be the first gathering and will be going over the basics of it and target shooting. You and your sister are welcome to join the current list of archers." Edmund said after a moment of silence. Harmony smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, my king. You don't know how much this means to me."

"While you and your sister are there, you can talk to them about using your powers. My sisters like to read, so they should have something to say to you about what to do."

"Oh, thank you!" Harmony hugged Edmund, bowed, and ran off to her younger sister who watched from a few steps away.

Just as she reached her sister, the doors opened to reveal Susan, Peter and Lucy who all were trying to suppress laughs.

Edmund felt his jaw drop and he felt all the air leave his body as Lucy started down the staircase.

She looked absolutely beautiful. Stunning. Gorgeous.

Edmund was having trouble thinking of words to describe her.

Lucy's dress was tighter than other dresses she had worn that ran along her body. It wasn't as if it was tightly fitted, but more like it was made out of stiff material. When the dress reached her knees, the stiff material turned into the loose material that he was accustom with. It was the color of snow and fresh grass that made her glow. She had her hair on top of her head in a bun with a few of her curls framing her pretty face.

"Ed!" Susan chirped, being the last one to find him. Lucy had already been smiling at him and Peter had nodded at him as they came down the stairs. Lucy's feet were first to touch the ground and she immediately began walking towards Edmund. When she reached him, she smiled at him and he smiled at her.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you." Edmund whispered softly. Lucy blushed lightly and looked up at the boy she loved.

"Why don't you?" She questioned. Lucy blushed harder and Edmund laughed at her.

"You really are breathtaking." Edmund said after a moment of silence passed between them two.

"You look quite dashing as well." Lucy said with a small smile. "We should really go sit down." She said. They both looked behind themselves to see Susan and Peter already sitting at the Royal Table. Their hands were collapsed together on top of the table, Susan's ring shining brightly in the candle light.

Edmund started walking quickly towards the table with Lucy trailing behind him. They seated themselves beside each other and looked out at the chatting group of Narnians.

"How did we get so lucky?" Susan asked suddenly. "I mean, look at these people. They are so beautiful and kind and caring. How did we get so blessed to rule over Narnia?"

"For nine years." Lucy breathed. She smiled brightly and looked at Susan. "It feels as if it was yesterday that we were hiding from bombs during the war…"

"I wonder if the war is done by now…" Edmund muttered.

"Ed, it has been nine years. I sure hope that it hasn't continued for this long." Peter said. Susan looked longingly into the crowd.

"Can we start the ball already, Peter?" She asked. Peter looked out at the people who were all standing around, waiting.

"Yeah, sure." Peter said. He stood up from his chair and called the attention of the Narnians. "If everyone would please stand, we shall begin the ball!" Susan jumped up from her chair, clutched Peter's hand in hers, and pulled him out to the dance floor. The creatures cleared the area, forming a half circle that surrounded the floor that Susan and Peter stood on.

Soon, the instruments that played in the orchestra filled the room and made Lucy smile fondly at the feeling music brought her. Peter began twirling Susan around the dance floor and a few minutes later, the whole dance floor was filled with the Narnians.

"Oh, Edmund, isn't it romantic?" Lucy asked. Edmund laughed.

"Romantic?" He asked. "Lucy, it's only dancing."

"It shows passion." Lucy insisted, love still dancing in her eyes. Edmund nodded. She looked out of the corner of her eye at him. He didn't move and Lucy frowned. "Do you want to dance?" She questioned timidly.

"Lucy, people don't know we are courting. We can't break that cover." Edmund said like it was the simplest thing in the world. Lucy's heart broke and thoughts she kept hidden swam to the surface.

What if he didn't want to be with her? What if he just was with her because she was so clingy? Was it just a game he played? He obviously didn't want people knowing they were together, so how would she know if he wanted to be with her or not!? Did he think of their relationship seriously? He didn't want it to be known that they were together. Was he embarrassed of her and that's why he didn't want their relationship to be known?

It was infuriating.

He obviously didn't want to be with her. That was all.

"And why not?!" Lucy asked heatedly, her eyes flashing. She stood up from the table, shocking Edmund to the core. "Susan and Peter are dancing!" Edmund still didn't budge and Lucy groaned. "Never mind, Edmund. You are so daft!" She hissed before stomping away, leaving Edmund shocked. She walked over to Susan and Peter. She tapped Peter on the shoulder and he turned to face her.

"Lu?" He asked, clearly surprised.

"Are you up for dancing?" Lucy asked with a frown. Peter looked over her shoulder to see a scowling Edmund.

"Why aren't you dancing with Edmund?" Peter questioned. Susan frowned at Edmund.

"He is being so… infuriating!" Lucy hissed at lack of better words. Susan frowned even more.

"What did he do?" She asked. Lucy shook her head.

"He said dancing wasn't romantic. I think I may have convinced him, but when I asked him if he wanted to dance-"

"_You_ had to ask?" Susan asked. Lucy nodded.

"I did." Lucy said. "But when I asked him to dance he said no. So, I asked why and he said because people don't know that we are courting. I told him that you two were dancing, but he didn't say anything to me. So I called him stupid and left."

"Good." Susan insisted. "Ugh, I thought he grew up. I swear if he marries you…"

"Susan." Peter and Lucy said at the same time. Another faint blush was rising up on Lucy's cheeks.

"I'm just saying!" Susan insisted. "Listen, I'll talk to him. Maybe-"

"Let them be, Su." Peter  
>whispered. "They can handle their own problems just like we can handle our <em>own<em> problems."

"Sorry." Susan said, realisation dawning on her. She turned to her younger sister with a look of surprise on her face. "I am totally butting into your life an-"

"That's what you're supposed to do." Lucy told her. "Sisters are supposed to butt into their sister's lives." She laughed. "It's not that big of a deal anyway. You're just being really protective." Susan smiled smugly at Peter.

"See!" Susan cheered. "It's not a big deal! Ha!"

"Listen, you can go sit with Edmund. Try not to scare him off." Peter said with a smile. "I'll dance with Lu for a while."

"Fine by me." Susan replied. She kissed Peter's cheek, Lucy's cheek, and then walked over to the Royal Table.

Peter placed one of his hands on Lucy's waist and the other was held out in the air. She took his hand in hers and rested her hand on his shoulder. Once the in-beat came, they were dancing.

"So, how are you?" Peter asked after a moment of silence. Lucy let out a small laugh.

"I'm okay." Lucy replied. There was another pause of silence. It was heavy, making the room seem heavier and the moment seem awkwarder. "How come we never talk much anymore?"

"The last few weeks don't count, Lu." Peter said, referring to the time he was unconscious. Lucy smiled softly.

"You honestly scared us." Lucy told him. Peter smiled.

"I know. I'm sorry." Peter said. Lucy looked over to the Royal Table to see Susan frowning. Edmund was nowhere in sight. Lucy frowned. "So, how are… Umm… Things going with you and Edmund?" He asked awkwardly. Lucy sifted her hand in his. If they weren't being held by Peter, they would be fidgeting by her sides.

"I don't know." Lucy muttered. "I love him with all my heart, I honestly do. I just always want to be with him. It's just so _hard_ because we're brother and sister. How do you and Susan do it?" Peter choked on the air he was breathing.

"Lu, don't you talk to Susan about this?" He asked. Lucy shrugged.

"Sure I do, but I want your opinion." Lucy said. Peter sighed and looked around the room for a few moments. After a bit, he looked back down on Lucy.

"Do you notice that our memories are slipping away from England?" Peter questioned. Lucy nodded. "Do you feel _different_? Just different from the way that we felt back there?" Lucy nodded again. "This is because of the magic in the air. It's mixing with us. It's changing us." Peter looked down at Lucy with a smile. "If we were to test our blood right now, it would show that we aren't related. The magic has changed us like that." He shrugged. "I don't see Susan as my sister. At all. It even feels foreign saying that we are related in any way. I see her as my best friend. I don't even remember feelings of her being my sister. In my memories, we had always just been best friends." Lucy giggled.

"That is exactly what Susan told me the other day." Peter smiled.

"I love her. We are pretty much the same person. We think the same." Peter justified. Lucy smiled back at him in a teasing fashion.

"Oh, my! Two Peters! I don't think the world will ever be the same!" Lucy giggled and Peter smiled at his younger sister.

"One more thing, Lu." Peter said. Lucy stopped laughing and looked up at her older brother. For a second she could almost see the younger boy he was when they first went to Narnia. Then, that picture faded and was replaced with the crowned king that stood in front of her. "Make sure that what you do with Edmund is something you wouldn't feel embarrassed about talking to me about." Lucy smiled and rested her forehead on Peter's shoulder.

"I know, Peter." Lucy whispered. "It's not like we're doing anything bad. At all."

"What do you consider bad?" Peter questioned slowly. To Lucy, it was then that the air around them became even heavier.

"Peter, we just had our first kiss last night. Things aren't moving terribly fast." Lucy said. Peter smiled.

"Why, I thought Edmund wouldn't be such a gentleman with you." Peter whispered. "I'm happy to hear that you two aren't moving too fast."

"It's almost too slow." Lucy muttered. "Honestly, it's killing me. It feels like we took a step backwards today. It's so annoying! I want to move forward with our relationship. We have been dating for… Oh… We've been dating for only one month!" Lucy gasped. She looked absolutely shocked. "I swear we have been dating for almost a year!"

"Just don't do anything too fast. You'll regret it." Peter warned. Lucy picked her head off his shoulder and looked at Peter.

"Why do you say that? Is it something you did with Susan?" She asked. Peter sighed.

"No, of course not." Peter said. "I love her more than you love Edmund-"

"Not true." Lucy cut in.

"It doesn't matter." Peter insisted. "We have been dating for the longest time and we are engaged. What I'm talking about is you two. Father told me when I turned… What was it? 13, maybe? Anyway, father told me not to do anything that wouldn't be appropriate if it were to reach the ears of anyone. I want you to know that, Lu." Peter said. Lucy nodded her head.

"Of course, Peter." Lucy said. "I wouldn't do such things."

"Make sure Ed understands." Peter said. Lucy rested her head against Peter's shoulder again.

"Oh, Peter. We aren't into that stuff. The most we do is kiss and that was one kiss. We just like each other's company." Lucy explained. Peter kissed the back of her head.

"Good." He said. "I never tell you this, but I do love you and I'm proud of you. You have become such a wonderful young lady and queen."

"Thanks, Pete." Lucy whispered. Peter looked over her shoulder and smiled back at her.

"We never get to talk much." Peter said. They stopped dancing as the song ended. Peter still held his hand in hers and smiled. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Why not now?" Lucy questioned. Peter's warm hand was replaced with another and Peter took one step back. Lucy turned her head and saw Edmund. "Oh. Hi."

"I'll be dancing with Susan. You two have fun." Peter said with a smile sent in Lucy's direction. Then he was gone.

"Did you enjoy your dance?" Edmund asked as soon as it seemed like they were alone, despite all of the dancing people around them. Lucy frowned a little bit, but she put her hand on his shoulder and tightened her hold on his hand. He wrapped his hand around her waist and they started dancing to the already passing song.

"It was fine." Lucy said stiffly. Edmund nodded and his brown hair fell onto his face as he looked at Lucy. A frown was on her lips and her eyes didn't have that beautiful sparkle that he loved.

"Are you mad at me?" Edmund questioned. Lucy hesitated, but nodded her head.

"I am a bit." She answered. "You just brush off our relationship as if it is nothing. It hurts. Honestly, it makes me question how much you want to be with me."

"I want to be with you with all of my heart, Lu." Edmund answered. "And, I'm sorry if you feel that way about our relationship, but that's not what I think." Edmund said. "I want to protect you. Do you know the criticism that you would get if we were always touching in public?"

"I don't care, Edmund." She told him. "I love you." Lucy whispered. Edmund smiled softly down at the young queen.

"Are you sure you don't care?" Edmund asked. Lucy nodded.

"If I'm with you, I don't care." She whispered.

"Can I kiss you then?" He asked. Lucy smiled softly and nodded her head. Edmund swooped down and pressed his lips against hers gently. Lucy smiled and they both pulled away. They had stopped dancing and couples danced passed them, smiles on each of their lips as they watched the kissing king and queen.

The song switched from the slow type of song that they had danced to previously to, to a much faster beat. Edmund and Lucy leaned back from each other, a frantic look on hers and an excited look on his. Their hands dropped to the middle of them, Edmund holding Lucy's hands in his tenderly.

"Looks like it is about time we make the choice; do we want to start scaring people with our dancing, or do we want to sneak away to the gardens?" Edmund questioned. A smile lifted Lucy's lips and she looked over to the door that led to the beautiful gardens.

"Let's go." Lucy said. Edmund smiled in agreement and they crept over to the door. Before anyone could notice their whereabouts, Edmund pulled her into the crisp air of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to get some PeterLucy sibling bonding because I haven't had a ton of that. I love their relationship and I haven't been portraying it to its fullest. I hope I captured some of it in this chapter.**

**I also tried to get some more Lucy/Susan sibling bond because I love that too.**

**And I also tried to get some normality into Susan/Peter's relationship. I have really only shown their relationship when someone was dying, when they were escaping some death place, when they were engaged, etc. I wanted to show that they can be normal. I hope I got that down.**

**Thanks again. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review with your thoughts. It really helps get me inspired!**

**Thanks! Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Paw.**


	21. Chapter 20: Outside With The Stars

**Hey! This is my second chapter of the day! I can't believe its been two years since I first posted this story. Thanks once again.**

**So here is the next chapter. I just finished writing it, so it only has been proof read twice. Sorry for the messy grammar and spelling.**

**Also, sorry for the OOCness. This chapter is FULL of it. Crazy of it. I just couldn't help myself. I had to get this moment down. I had been thinking of it for a looooonnnnng time. Sorry if you hate OOCness.**

**Anyway, thanks ONCE MORE.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

The song switched from the slow type of song that they had danced to previously to, to a much faster beat. Edmund and Lucy leaned back from each other, a frantic look on hers and an excited look on his. Their hands dropped to the middle of them, Edmund holding Lucy's hands in his tenderly.

"Looks like it is about time we make the choice; do we want to start scaring people with our dancing, or do we want to sneak away to the gardens?" Edmund questioned. A smile lifted Lucy's lips and she looked over to the door that led to the beautiful gardens.

"Let's go." Lucy said. Edmund smiled in agreement and they crept over to the door. Before anyone could notice their whereabouts, Edmund pulled her into the crisp air of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Outside With The Stars<strong>

_Lucy's Point of View…_

* * *

><p>"Wow." I breathed.<p>

The gardens were beautiful. Flowers were all around us royals, surrounding us in a bubble of spring. Candles were lit around the garden that made the garden light enough to see around the small space, but not anywhere past the flowers. Small pixies flew around the space, their small wings making no sound.

I was amazed. The small space was so beautiful. I was instantly in love with it.

Edmund pulled me over to a stone bench under one candle and we both sat down. A smile spread across my face and I leaned into his shoulder the slightest bit.

"It's beautiful." I said honestly. Edmund leaned down and pressed a small kiss to the top of my head.

"Susan did a good job." Edmund mumbled. I laughed lightly and smiled. All day, Susan was run off of her feet trying to get the palace into party order. I honestly didn't know how she had so much energy to do that. I was so tired even after sleeping for the whole day almost. I still wasn't back on track from being stuck in the forest.

"She did." I agreed. I sighed and leaned a little more into Edmund's side. He let go of my hand and wrapped it around my shoulders. We sat there in a comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. I thought back on Peter's words.

_"Make sure that what you do with Edmund is something you wouldn't feel embarrassed about talking to me about."_

I could honestly say that I never even thought of doing anything along the lines as what Peter implied. We only just had our first kiss. I wasn't ready for anything more and I don't think Edmund was ready for anything more. I was content with just kissing, cuddling and talking.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, breaking me out of my slightly awkward thoughts. He lightly stroked my cheeks, which were brightly colored. I blushed even harder for being caught thinking of such thoughts.

"Nothing." I said quickly. He smiled and dropped his hand to his side.

"So, how are you this fine evening?" Edmund asked. I shrugged.

"Good. Today was really busy though, too much… Everything." I sighed. "How was the meeting? What did you decide?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"We are still going to stand our current position on the war." Edmund said. I frowned and pulled away from his hold.

"And what is our position?" I questioned. He closed his eyes and turned away from me.

"Lucy, you know." Edmund whispered. I frowned further and crossed my arms.

"Tell me, Ed." I said. He reopened his eyes, but he still didn't face me.

"We are going to not do anything." He muttered. "We are going to continue to be attacked until we reach the date we originally planned to attack, which is in two weeks."

"Edmund!" I groaned. I stood up from the bench and walked a few paces away from him. "No! Why?" I questioned. I spun on my heel to face him. He slowly got up from the bench.

"Lu…"

"No!" I hissed. "We aren't being attacked. We can't pretend that we are. We aren't. Other people are. Our country is. Our people are. We aren't. They are." I snapped. "Those people in there," I gestured to the door of the castle, "are family members of those that have been attacked. We especially invited them to our return party show that we support them." I threw my hands up in the air and continued to pace. "We have to attack. Now; not in two weeks! More people are going to be attacked! Edmund, why don't you see this!?" Edmund took a step forward, but I shook my head. "Our people are going to die. We need to do something!"

"Lucy, please." Edmund said. "This isn't my decision. It's Peter's. And we both know that Peter overrules us if we vote for different sides." He walked up to my frozen form and took my hands. "I understand that we need to move up our date of attack, but Peter is too worried that we aren't healed."

"But we are." I persisted.

"I know." Edmund kissed my head lightly and wrapped his arms around my shoulders in a hug. I responded and rested my head against his chest. "Plus, he knows that our originally trained army isn't big enough and we need to train the citizens still." He sighed.

"I guess so." I whispered.

"Speaking of training, I have a favour to ask of you." Edmund said. I pulled away from the hug and looked at him with my eyebrow raised.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I ran into a girl earlier today." He said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh, you did, hum?" I questioned. Edmund smiled at me.

"Not the point, Lu." He said softly. "Anyway, she is an _aura nymph_ and she wants to fight in the upcoming war." I frowned.

"How old is she?" I asked. He shifted.

"She's seventeen and her sister is twelve, bu-"

"That's quite young, Edmund." I cut in. They would be the youngest on the lines. When we first had the word of war, all of us had voted on extending the invitation for children in the army. Edmund, Susan, some of the court and I had voted against it. Peter and most of the court had voted for it. We ended up having to go with allowing children in the army. Still, even with the invitation, we only had a handful of children signed up.

"I know, but they want to. Their mother is very ill, their older brother has gone missing and their father is dead. Their mother fought with Susan and their father fought with me during the battle of the White Witch. Harmonica begged me for herself and Melody to be allowed."

"Harmonica?" I questioned. I ran through my head of the families like he had mentioned. "Do you mean Harmony?" I asked. He looked sheepish. I giggled and kissed his nose lightly. "So they are _auras_?" I asked.

"I think she said that they are fifth generation, but they still have powers over the wind, or something. They are good at archery because they can aim and direct their arrows with the wind." Edmund explained. I sighed.

"If they are okay with it, then I guess it's fine…" I mumbled. Edmund smiled.

"Would you and Susan be able to train them?" Edmund asked. I bit my lip in thought.

"It is fine, but I'm not okay with it, Ed. I don't want children fighting in this war."

"She's older than you, Lucy." Edmund reminded me. I nodded.

"I know, but I'm a queen. It's my duty to fight. They are protected under the law. They don't have to do this." I whispered. Edmund kissed my head.

"I'm not happy with you fighting. You'll worry me sick wondering if you are okay." Edmund said. "But I'll let you fight because I know it's what you want to do." I sighed.

"I'll train them." I said. "But I don't want them on the front lines. They can be in the archery lines with Susan and I, but nothing more."

"Good." Edmund said with a smile. He leaned down and pressed a small kiss to my cheek. "Let's sit down." Once again, we walked over to the bench and sat down.

I thought about what he said a few moments ago. _"I'm not happy with you fighting. You'll worry me sick wondering if you are okay." Edmund said. "But I'll let you fight because I know it's what you want to do."_ That was exactly how I felt. I did not want him anywhere near that battlefield. I didn't want him fighting. I didn't want him hurt. I couldn't have him hurt. I loved him too much for me to see him hurt. If he hurt, I hurt. I didn't know when or how my love for him had gotten so intense. I didn't know what I'd do without him. It kind of scared me that I fell so fast for him.

"I love you." Edmund whispered. He kissed my temple and I smiled in content. I snuggled into his side and looked up at the starry night sky once again.

"I love you too." I whispered.

Even though it kind of scared me that I fell so fast for him, I couldn't be any happier.

* * *

><p>"Lucy." A voice said softly from beside me.<p>

My eyes fluttered open and I looked up at where the voice came from. Edmund was sitting there, looking at me. I was curled into his arms, with my head rested on his shoulder, his arms were wrapped around me and my legs were lifted onto the bench.

I looked around and noticed we were still outside. It was pitch black now, the only light coming from the candles. I knew it was really late out seeing that the candles were fresh when we lit them at the start of the night and now the wax was burnt a lot.

"Hey." I said sleepily. I must've fallen asleep while Edmund held me.

"You fell asleep." Edmund confirmed my thoughts.

"Sorry."

"No, it's no problem. You're cute when you sleep." I blushed slightly.

"How long have we been here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"A few hours at least." I groaned and slipped my legs off from the bench. I fell asleep and made us miss the ball. "I don't mind, Lu. I'd rather spend time with you anyway." We sat with each other in silence.

The stars were beautiful. They weren't anything like the stars from what I remembered on Earth. These stars seemed to glow brighter and they seemed to have a brighter and bluer light. It was a little hard to explain, all I knew was that they were different.

Not only were their makeup different, but their positions and constellations were very different.

"As much as I love just sitting here with you, I think we should go back inside." Edmund said. I nodded my head in agreement. He stood up from the bench and helped me up. I was still a little dazed from my sleep. We walked across the beautiful gardens and entered the palace.

Once we were in the palace, I realised that the gardens were quite cool. Inside the palace was so much warmer and it made my shoulders relax the slightest bit. Edmund wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me towards the Royal Table.

I looked around the ballroom. There were only a few people left, most of which were talking amongst each other.

"Lucy! Edmund!" A voice called out. I looked towards the voice to see Susan. She walked over to us and smiled. "Did you work everything out?"

"Yeah, we did." I chuckled. I forgot that the last time I spoke to her, which was quite a few hours ago, I was mad at Edmund for not wanting to dance. Edmund squeezed my shoulders tighter for a second and smiled down at me.

"Good." She said. "Anyway, the ball is just ending. A few people are just saying goodbye before we go to sleep. Did you two have fun?" She sent a wink at us and I buried my face into Edmund's chest. He just laughed.

"We did. It was very entertaining to watch Lucy sleep." Edmund chuckled. Susan laughed.

"That's what you did!? Sleep!? Aw, Lu, here I thought you two were doing something more interesting!" She said. Edmund laughed.

"Like what? Play the definition game?" He questioned. That was one thing I remembered from England that Susan used to play with us. It was so boring.

"Oh, haha." Susan said with the roll of her eyes. "No, I was thinking more along the lines of dancing or something!"

"No, I slept." I mumbled. Susan laughed.

"Well, that's the last of them." Peter said. He walked up beside Susan and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We can all head to bed now, I guess." We all started walking for the doors that lead to our bedroom hallways.

"Great." I said followed by a yawn. Edmund laughed lightly.

"You can't be still tired after sleeping all of that time." He said. I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder.

"Hey, Lu." Susan called. She pulled away from Peter and walked up to beside me. She took my hand and I let go of Edmund's. He looked at me in question, but continued walking with Peter. Susan and I fell a few steps behind.

"Hey." I said. She smiled at Peter, who turned to look behind at us. He turned back around and Susan turned to me. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to let you know that… Um…" Her eyes flicked from Peter to be and back again. "I'm going to tell Pete tonight about… Er…" She moved her hands to her waist. I nodded my head and smiled at her.

"Good." I said. She smiled at me.

"You think it's a good time? I mean, we just came back and…"

"No." I said immediately. "It's a great time. I'm sure he'll be so happy, Su."

"Oh, I don't know, Lucy." Susan said slowly. She looked back to Peter, who was now busy talking to Edmund. "Do you think he may be upset?"

"Why would he be upset? Susan, don't worry. Everything will turn out. If not, I'll talk some sense into him." Susan laughed slightly.

"I'll tell him tonight." She said. "I hope it goes well."

"Good luck." I said. Peter and Edmund's bedroom hallways were down separate halls and we were now at the crossroad. Susan smiled weakly at me before starting to walk down the hallway with Peter towards his room they were staying in. If Susan and I were going to our own rooms, we had to go back down the hallway we came from towards the staircase. Then we had to go down a different hallway to get to the twin hallway of the one we were in currently.

"Lu, you staying in my room again?" Edmund asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

"I'd like to. You don't mind?" I questioned. I walked into his open arms and smiled from his warmth.

"Mind? I don't mind at all. Come on." He whispered. We walked down a separate hallway from what Peter and Susan went down and started in the direction of Edmund's room. "Do you need to go to your room to get anything for the night?" Edmund asked me after we walked down the hall for a while. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'll be good. I'll just borrow some of your clothes." I said with a smile. Edmund chuckled.

"Alright, as long as I don't have to walk all the way back to your room." He smiled and I laughed lightly. Once we reached his room, he pushed open the door and we both walked in. He walked over to his dresser and dug out some shorts and a t-shirt. He handed them to me and started digging out another pair for himself.

"Thanks." I said.

I turned to his bathroom and quickly slipped the clothes on. They were soft and had the faint smell of his original scent. They hung loosely on me, but they didn't fall off of me so I took that as a good sign. The shorts were black in color along with the top.

I stepped out of the bathroom and walked across his bedroom to put my clothes on his dresser. Once they were on the dresser, I turned to face the bed.

"How do they look? Too big?" I asked Edmund. He got up from the end of his bed and walked up to me. He put his hands on my waist and leaned his forehead on mine.

"You have no idea how sexy you are in my clothes." Edmund muttered. I blushed and hid my face in his shoulder.

"Thanks." I muttered. I could feel Edmund smile against my hair.

"You are so cute when you blush." He mumbled.

"Oh, shush." I whispered with a small smile.

With the shake of my head, I pulled out of his arms and walked over to his bed. I climbed into the bed and wrapped the thin blanket around my shoulders tightly.

Edmund climbed in next to me and turned to the lamp beside him. He shut it off and the room was absorbed in darkness. The light that entered the room was from the moon.

I snuggled into his side and closed my eyes. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Goodnight, Lu." Edmund whispered. I smiled and rested my head on his chest.

"Night, Ed." I said back. "I love you."

"Same here." He mumbled. "I'm… Sorry for the fight earlier tonight." Edmund said. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"It's all worked out now." I whispered. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest again. We held each other for a few minutes. I was about to fall asleep when he spoke again.

"Lu?" He asked softly.

"Humm?" I mumbled. I was already falling asleep and I almost didn't have the power to open my mouth.

"Just checking." He said. We sat there for a few more minutes. Once again, I was about to fall asleep when he spoke.

"I'm in love with you." He said softly. I almost had to strain my ears to hear him, he was talking so quietly. "I don't care what other people think of us; if we shouldn't be together because we are brother and sister, that we are too young, or whatever. Tonight, I just wanted you to be safe. I don't like how people eye you. I didn't like how those Black Dwarfs in the cave spoke to you or how they thought of you. I don't want that to happen." As he talked more and more, he because quieter. "You don't have to worry; I didn't want to dance with you only to protect you." I had a feeling that he was speaking to me only because he thought I was asleep. "I _am_ serious about us. How could I not be? You are perfect. You are the girl I am in love with. I want to spend every moment of my life with you. You…"

I wanted to stay up longer, but I was too tired.

Curse the island.

Why did I even need to sleep?

I couldn't stay awake any longer. I fell asleep, still wrapped up in Edmund's arms.

* * *

><p>I lightly traced patterns the moon left on Edmund's sleep shirt as he slept. I couldn't get back to sleep. I woke up from my sleep a few hours ago, with Edmund asleep. I didn't know why I couldn't get back to sleep; I blamed it on Bat Island, thinking of what Edmund said and because I was worried for Susan.<p>

Not really worried. I was more anxious for her. She was telling Peter tonight that she was pregnant and she wasn't too sure how he would handle it.

I was sure he would be ecstatic, but she wouldn't hear it any of it.

Edmund groaned and frowned in his sleep. I froze my movements and looked up at his face. It was tightly scrunched up and it looked like he was in pain. A whimper escaped his lips and he turned the slightest bit.

"Ed?" I questioned softly. I moved my hand from his shoulder to his jaw. I rested my hand there and ran my fingers along his jaw. He whimpered again and I frowned more. "Edmund, wake up." I told him. I shook his shoulder lightly with my other hand. "Edmund." I commanded. His eyes snapped open and they met mine. He looked at me with wide eyes before he started shaking. "Edmund?" I questioned. He instantly wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me close to him. My stomach was flush with his and I could feel every breath he made.

We held each other for a while, Edmund completely frozen and me holding him. I looked up into his eyes and raised my hand to rest against his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and I smiled at him, trying to bring him some comfort.

"What's wrong?" I questioned softly.

"I had a dream." Edmund hissed. "That's all." He was out of breath when he said that and I pouted.

"Oh, Ed." I muttered. I wound my hands in his hair and he forced a smile out. "What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"Nothing." He said too quickly for my liking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I questioned. He looked into my eyes with a pained expression.

"It was about the White Witch." Edmund whispered after a few moments of silence.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked.

"Lucy…" Edmund said slowly. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from mine.

"Ed." I whispered simply. I wrapped my arm around his neck and creased his cheek with my other hand. "You can tell me. It will help you, not hurt you. I promise." I said. Edmund shivered and tightened his arms around my back.

"It's hard, Lucy." Edmund whispered.

"I know it is." I said. Edmund sighed and shook his head forcefully.

"No you don't. You don't get it." He snapped. I dropped my hand to my side and sat up a little bit.

"Oh… Umm…"

"No, Lucy." Edmund said quickly. He took my hand that I dropped in his and held it in his. "I'm… I'm sorry." Edmund whispered. He struggled for words. "I'm… scared." Edmund said lowly. I almost had to strain my ears to hear him.

At hearing those words my heart was practically ripped from my body. Edmund was never scared. And when he was, then I knew it was serious.

"Oh, Edmund." I gasped. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He buried his face in my hair. I clutched the back of his shirt and tried to bring Edmund some comfort. He sighed and pulled away from me the slightest bit to look into my eyes. "Do you want to tell me?" I asked once more. If he didn't want to, I wouldn't pry. I knew how hard it was to talk about troubles, but I also knew how helpful it could be.

"Not right now, Luce." He mumbled. I nodded my head and rested our foreheads against each other.

"Whenever you are ready, I'm here." I whispered back. He lightly pressed his lips against mine for a spilt second. The length didn't change that it showed our love for each other. It was sweet. Whenever we kissed it was sweet. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I love you." I breathed. A small smile spread onto his lips.

"I love you too, Lucy." He mumbled. "I'm fine." I kissed him gently on the cheek and rested my hand on top of his hair once more. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on going back to sleep. I was almost in the state of sleep when I felt a drop of water on my arm. My eyes fluttered open again and I saw a few tears running down Edmund's face. His eyes were closed and I assumed he thought I was sleeping if he started crying.

I moved my hand slowly from his hair to his face. He opened his eyes quickly and looked quite startled. I wiped the tears away from under his eyes.

"She… She starved me, and she only let me have s-some water… A-And sh-she-" Edmund shuttered and let out a broken sob.

"Shhh." I said softly. I stared at the wall's patterns that I traced with my eyes and Edmund struggled to tell me what happened.

"She hurt me, Lu." He said after a break of silence. "She almost killed me and you and Susan and Peter." Edmund took a deep breath and shook his head. "I was sick after that bit with her. I had a fever and I was _so sick_." Edmund tightened his grip on my hand. "I was so close to losing you. I was so close… I just… I- I can't. I can't lose you, Lu." I looked up at him and blinked the tears I had in my eyes away.

"I'm still here, Edmund. You can hear me. You can see me. You can feel me." I whispered. I breathed out slowly, trying my hardest to control myself. I couldn't cry. I needed to be strong. "You didn't turn us in. You didn't lose us. You didn't lose me. I'm not going anywhere." He still didn't look me in the eye.

"The scar she gave me is truly evil. I swear, because of that scar I have dreams about what happened…" Edmund said lowly. I ran my thumb under his eye, once again wiping away tears.

"Edmund…" I breathed. "Why didn't you tell me before?" I questioned.

"Because it doesn't matter." Edmund whispered. "It was the past. Not now an-"

"It still affects you, Ed." I insisted. I pulled away from Edmund's hold so we could look each other in the eyes.

"I was put under a spell, Lucy." Edmund whispered. His eyes dropped to the floor. "But I wasn't always under a spell. I wantedto become King of Narnia. I wantedto be the best. I didn't want you, Susan, or Peter. I would have traded your lives for some desert. Lucy, I'm scared that I will do that again. I'm scared of her." It was then that I realised that his eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.

"You may see this scar as evil, but I see it as something good." I said after a minute of silence.

I let my hand fall down to my side slowly. I lightly pushed him back into the bed so he was lying down beneath me. I lay on my side beside him and intertwined our fingers together. With my other hand, I pushed Edmund's shirt up the slightest bit so his scar from the witch was visible. Edmund closed his eyes and turned his head away from me.

"Lu…" Edmund whispered. I rested my hand lightly on top of his stomach, right where the scar lay.

"Ed… Ed, come on." I mumbled. My other hand played with Edmund's rich hair. "Look at me." I urged. Edmund opened his eyes and one tear rolled down his cheek, followed by another one, and another one. "Oh, _Edmund._" I said. I tried to say his name with as much tenderness that I could muster, like the way he said when he tried to comfort me. "I see this scar as a symbol that you realised that what you were doing was wrong. You stood up to her and this proves that the Edmund that wanted to be the best was gone. This scar shows that you aren't evil, but the Edmund I love." I explained. I traced along Edmund's stomach lightly with my finger. He shuddered and put his hand over top of mine, stopping it from moving.

"I'm a traitor. I have traitor's blood. This scar proves it." Edmund muttered.

"Stop it, Ed." I insisted. "I don't see a traitor. I don't see a child, Edmund." I told him. "I see _you_. _A king_." I stressed. "I see the man I love, not the boy that used to put frogs in my bed." I said. "You changed. You're not the boy that would do anything to be noticed. You _changed_ and this scar proves it." I said again. "Don't let her keep control over you. Don't let her win even though she's dead. We both need to let her go. She is only a memory. Memories can't hurt us unless we let them."

"You're right…" Edmund whispered. "We need to let her go. She's gone." He blinked a few times to clear his eyes of tears. "I love you so much, Lucy." Edmund whispered. There was so much emotion in his voice I felt my heart soar. I lifted my hand from his chest and brushed away the tears that rested on his face. My hand lightly traced his jaw bone with the tips of my fingers and the palm of my hand rested on his cheek. His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into my touch.

"I love you too." I whispered. I moved my hand to entangle in Edmund's locks. He rolled onto his side so we were nose to nose. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled us together so we were pressed against each other. He dropped our hands from the now uncomfortable hold. I rested that hand on his chest and he put his hand under his head. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest.

"Goodnight, Lu." He said softly. I nuzzled into his neck and took in a breath of his scent. It instantly calmed me. I lightly wondered if I had the same calming effect on him.

"Goodnight, Ed." I replied. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "If you have any nightmares or anything, wake me up. I don't mind." I whispered. He smiled and swooped down to kiss me. This kiss lasted a little bit longer than the other one from earlier in the night did. It was still sweet and it left me smiling when he pulled away. I rested my head against his chest again and closed my eyes. His hand rested around my back, pulling me closer to him.

"Thanks, Lu." Edmund whispered. I smiled sleepily; sleep was threatening to take over. "You are the best thing in the world."

"Mmmh." I sighed happily. "Whatever I can do to help."

"Go to sleep." Edmund whispered in my ear. He kissed my hair lightly and I smiled contently. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back. "Have a good night."

"I will. You too." I closed my eyes again and fell back asleep, praying to Aslan that Edmund would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it. My newest chapter.<strong>

**I have no more prewritten. Sorry about that. I will try to get one out soon. I just have a ton of things goign on, even though it's summer break here. **

**Sorry for grammar/spelling/OOCness in this chapter. I tried to do something about iut, but it stayed. Blame the glue I used (sorry, bad joke... If you even concider that a joke...)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be a litte shorter (around 2000 words I think, since I learned I hate reading long chapters). We will see.**

**Review with your thoughts please!**

**Have a good day and days to follow!**

**Thanks once again for everything.**

**Paw**


	22. Chapter 21: The Air

**Hey, here's the next chapter! **

**_*Sorry for the long wait, I had a huge writers block for this chapter._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia**

**Enjoy**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter:<strong>

"Goodnight, Lu." He said softly. I nuzzled into his neck and took in a breath of his scent. It instantly calmed me. I lightly wondered if I had the same calming effect on him.

"Goodnight, Ed." I replied. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "If you have any nightmares or anything, wake me up. I don't mind." I whispered. He smiled and swooped down to kiss me. This kiss lasted a little bit longer than the other one from earlier in the night did. It was still sweet and it left me smiling when he pulled away. I rested my head against his chest again and closed my eyes. His hand rested around my back, pulling me closer to him.

"Thanks, Lu." Edmund whispered. I smiled sleepily; sleep was threatening to take over. "You are the best thing in the world."

"Mmmh." I sighed happily. "Whatever I can do to help."

"Go to sleep." Edmund whispered in my ear. He kissed my hair lightly and I smiled contently. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back. "Have a good night."

"I will. You too." I closed my eyes again and fell back asleep, praying to Aslan that Edmund would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: The Air<strong>

_~Lucy's Point of View~_

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up snuggled up against Edmund's side. His arm was rested over me waist and our legs were tangled together. I snuggled my head into his side more and let out a content sigh.<p>

I didn't know how it was possible, but I was tired. I was up most of the night because I couldn't get to sleep and then because of Edmund. I had slept for a few hours in the courtyard, but that didn't seem to help; if anything, it made my tiredness worse.

I just wanted to spend forever in Edmund's arms. I wanted to lie here all day. I didn't want to deal with anything today. I just wanted to sleep and be held.

I knew that wasn't possible, though.

The only reason why I was up was because of Susan. She stood outside the door, calling for me and banging on the door.

I didn't want to get up. I really didn't.

She called again for me and I sighed. Edmund was waking up slowly beside me, his breathing becoming more uneven and it was seconds before his eyes opened.

I pulled out of his hold and he groaned, but still didn't open his eyes. I rolled out of bed and tiptoed across the room to the door. I pulled it open and came face to face with Susan. I shivered from the sudden cold air that blew in from the hallway.

"Why did you wake me up?" I asked. Susan leaned against the doorway and smiled.

"I would have been more kind, but I thought I'd check your room first. I ended up knocking and screaming for you for a good ten minutes when you weren't even there."

"So why am I up?" I muttered. I looked at her attire. She had her dark green archery dress on and her bow and quiver slung across her back. Her hair was up in a tight bun on top of her head. "What? Why are you dressed for battle? Is there…"

"No, no, no," Susan said quickly. I let out the breath I was holding. The battle we were in wasn't happening right now. "Lucy, we have the training for the archery line today. It starts in a few minutes."

"What?" I groaned and my head slumped. I forgot. I remembered last night, but somehow with all of the sleep, it had slipped my mind. Actually, it was probably from the lack of sleep I had.

"Yes," she sighed. "We have to go now or we'll be late."

"I don't have clothes," I told her, gesturing to my sleepwear I was still in. Susan nodded her head.

"I know, so I sent Pete to go get something for you," she explained. Susan looked down the hallway, in the direction Peter would be coming from. "He should be coming any time, now," Susan muttered. "Anyway, change quickly. We need to get down there."

"What about my bow and arrows?" I asked. Susan frowned a bit.

"I'll get Peter to get that when he gets back," she said. Her hand rested on her lower abdomen. I suddenly remembered that her plan was to tell Peter that she was pregnant last night.

"How did it go last n-" I started to ask, but I never finished. Susan cut me off.

"Hey, Pete," Susan called. Peter came into view of me and wrapped his arm around Susan's shoulders.

"Hey," he greeted. Peter turned to me. "Oh, Luce, I got your clothes," Peter said. He handed me my red archery dress and smiled.

"Thanks." Susan turned back to Peter.

"Will you be able to grab Lucy's archery equipment?" Susan asked. Peter nodded and kissed her forehead before he pulled away from her hold.

"You two better start heading down; I'll bring the equipment down to the west courtyard," Peter said. We both nodded and he disappeared.

"I'm going to change," I said. Susan nodded and stepped out of the doorway. "Can you wait for me?"

"Yeah, sure." She shut the door behind her and I turned to Edmund. His eyes were barely open and he was still in bed.

I slipped into the bathroom and changed quickly into my dress. I combed my hair and put it up into a quick bun, like Susan had.

When I got out of the bathroom, Edmund was sitting on the bed.

"Where you going?" He muttered followed by a stifled yawn. I walked to his dresser and put on my crown, leaving the rest of my clothes behind.

"I have a training session in the west courtyard now," I told him. I turned back in Edmund's direction.

"Right," he said. "Tell me if Harmony and Melody are there." I nodded.

"Sure," I agreed. I walked up to him and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "See you later."

"When'll you be back?" Edmund questioned.

"Not too sure. I don't think I'll be long. No longer than past dinner," I told him. I opened the door and waved to him. "Bye."

"Bye. Have fun," Edmund said. I closed the door and walked up to Susan, who was standing along the opposite wall. She was smiling brightly.

"Great, you're out!" Susan said. She linked her arm with mine and started pulling me down the hallway. "You heard that Pete will meet us?"

"Yeah," I said. She smiled sweetly.

"You were right," she told me after a small pause. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"About what?" Susan turned to me, a full smile across her face.

"Oh, Lu, Peter was ecstatic. I told him about our child and he was so happy!" She gushed. "It was perfect. He was just so… I don't even have words."

"Oh, that's great, Su," I said, my own smile lifting my lips.

"He's going to tell Edmund as soon as possible." Susan smiled widely. "I love him with all of my heart." I smiled at my sister's revelations. I couldn't help but think of my feelings for Edmund.

"So, have you guys decided on a wedding date?" I questioned lightly. Susan's instinctively played with the golden band on her ring finger. She just started to wear the band after we got home from Giant Bat Island, showing all of Narnia that she was in love.

"Not yet, but I'm sure we'll decide soon. Everyone in Narnia must know about our engagement now, ever since Peter made it known to the courts." By this point, we had reached the court yard where a bunch of archers were waiting for us. "Anyway, are you ready?"

"Other than my bow, yeah," I responded. As if on cue, Peter came around the corner, my weapon in his hand along with my arrows. "Perfect."

"Here you go, Lu," Peter handed me over the supplies. "Today, Ed and I don't have much planned. We're just going to be figuring out this war along with the war council. If there're any problems, just get us."

"Don't worry, it's nothing we can't handle. We're just training," Susan told him. They looked at each other, Susan with her eyebrow raised.

"You could still-"

"I'll be just fine, Peter," Susan reassured him. "Lucy here will watch out for me."

"What if-"

"Peter, I'll watch out for her. Don't worry," I told him, my hand resting on his forearm. He looked at me for a second before he nodded his head and let out a breath. I removed my hand and took a step backwards, my fingers fiddling with the string on my bow.

"Alright. Be careful," he pressed a short kiss to her forehead. With that, Susan and I walked into the courtyard.

I felt my feet stop working and my breath get caught in my chest as I looked into the courtyard. Faces of all kinds stared up at us. I couldn't even comprehend the number that was waiting for us.

"Hello, Narnians, can I please have your attention?" Susan clapped her two hands together and the Narnian turned to face us, instantly quiet. Nymphs and animals alike stood before us, each looking up for leadership. "Hello and welcome. First of all, I would like to thank each and every one of you for volunteering to fight for Narnia against this threat." She looked around at the group that stood before us.

"We will be putting you into groups so we can work with you individually. Today is going to be used to put you into groups for the future days," I continued. Susan nodded her head.

"This is going to be a unique training camp, created and agreed by High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Lucy and myself. While we were away, we were on Giant Bat Island. While there, we got a chance to see this enemy," Susan said. "They're ruthless and here for revenge. They're women that lost loved ones during the first war against the White Witch. They want every Narnian slaughtered, they want our blood. They want our country. They want us to feel the pain they felt."

"They're ok with dirty tricks and with unfair actions. They're prepared and lethal. We have to be too." I spoke before thinking, shocking me to the core. Susan turned to face me, a small smile on her lips.

"Yes," she agreed, "we will fight against them. We won't let them take our homes, we won't let them hurt our family." Susan paused and took a few paces forward. "We are so thankful for you volunteering. We need your help if we want to protect the things we love most." She walked back to stand beside me. Her stiffly held hands were shaking at her sides. "We don't have a date when they are attacking; it's an unknown amount of time until they come for us. The one thing known is that we don't have much time. They wouldn't have started attacking us one day only to be back in the shadows the next. We're anticipating a fight soon." She looked around at the faces staring up at us once more before she nodded and smiled. "With that, let's get training."

* * *

><p>Susan and I stood off to the side while we watched the archers leave. The last two girls, Melody and Harmony if I remembered correctly, were just packing up their equipment. These were the girls that Edmund had asked Susan and I to train.<p>

"Good work, girls," Susan said. "You two have a very unique gift. You don't mind me coming up with battle plans with them being used, do you?"

"Oh, not at all, my lady," the oldest girl, Harmony, said. "We're happy to offer our gifts to help in this war. Anything to help."

"That's wonderful!" Susan said. She had bonded with the two Narnians quickly. So had I on some levels, but not as much as Susan made it seem.

I studied the two girls. They were both extremely beautiful; black hair blowing in a breeze and blue eyes that twinkled with wonder. I was so captivated by their beauty that I hardly noticed that they were transparent.

I wanted their beauty. Especially the oldest girl's beauty.

I wasn't jealous of her, or envious, or hateful. I _wanted_ to be like her. I wanted her hair that blew perfectly in a breeze that only followed her. I wanted her red lips and her pale skin. I wanted her eyes that were crystal clear. I wanted to be like her. I wanted her perfection.

What did I have? I had limp brown hair, I had mud brown eyes, I had freckled skin. I wasn't the image of perfection like them. I wasn't nearly as pretty or beautiful as them.

"Lucy, Susan!" Edmund called. The door into the castle was pushed open and the two guys walked into the courtyard. "Oh! Hello, Harmony. Is this your sister?" Edmund walked over to me while Peter walked over to Susan.

"Yes, King Edmund, this is my younger sister, Melody," Harmony introduced.

"How did the training go?" Peter asked.

"It actually went really well. Lucy and I still have to organize the smaller groups, but everyone seems to be rea-"

"Wait!" Harmony cried, her hands held up high. Everyone froze. I didn't even dare to breathe.

"What, Harmony?" Susan questioned softly.

"Do you hear it? The… the flapping sound?' Harmony questioned. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated. "I can feel something coming closer…" I closed my eyes and tried to listen for a sound.

Faintly, I could hear flapping.

"Flapping," Peter muttered. I reopened my eyes and looked at my friends around me.

"It's coming closer to the castle," Harmony explained. "Its bats. The Giant Bats are coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter!<strong>

**Sorry again that it took so long to write. Sorry for any grammar mistakes - I only went through it once to get this chapter published.**

**Thanks for sticking with this story. It means the world to me. It's great to know people are still reading and are following me through this rough patch.**

**Please review to let me know you're out there. Also, let me know your thoughts on the chapter!**

**Thanks,**

**Paw**


	23. Chapter 22: The Proposal

**Hi all! Sorry for the very long wait, it was highly unfair of me. I lost inspiration, but recently, from the support of my readers and from others, I've regained it. I'm not sure how long it'll stick around, but here's the next update!**

**Thanks for being so patient!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>**ast Chapter:**

"How did the training go?" Peter asked.

"It actually went really well. Lucy and I still have to organize the smaller groups, but everyone seems to be rea-"

"Wait!" Harmony cried, her hands held up high. Everyone froze. I didn't even dare to breathe.

"What, Harmony?" Susan questioned softly.

"Do you hear it? The… the flapping sound?' Harmony questioned. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated. "I can feel something coming closer…" I closed my eyes and tried to listen for a sound.

Faintly, I could hear flapping.

"Flapping," Peter muttered. I reopened my eyes and looked at my friends around me.

"It's coming closer to the castle," Harmony explained. "Its bats. The Giant Bats are coming."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: The Proposal<strong>

_Lucy's Point of View_

* * *

><p>"Get inside," Edmund ordered. He turned to the two young girls, Harmony and Melody, who both stood with terrified eyes.<p>

"Melody, come on," Harmony gasped, horror clearly etched on her face. She took the hand of her younger sister and stumbled inside, her sister practically tripping over her own two feet.

They may have been fantastic archers, but they weren't ready to go into battle yet. I was glad that we had a few more weeks at the least to train them and get them ready.

"Sue, you should go inside too," Peter told Susan. Immediately, I agreed. She shook her head a notched an arrow in her bow. Her brown eyes were narrowed as she looked into the sky.

"I'm fine, Pete," she told him, brushing off his concerns. "Nothing will happen to me."

"But the baby. I don't want you in any danger," Peter said lowly, his head dipping low enough so his lips were only centimeters above her ear.

"I'll be fine, Pete," Susan said again, looking away from the sky and to look at Peter. "Edmund, tell him I'll be okay."

"What?" Edmund sputtered, clearly surprised that he was being brought into their disagreement.

"Tell Peter that I will be fine without going inside," Susan insisted.

"I don't really want to do that," Edmund told her. Susan turned around and glared.

"Why not?"

"Umm, I think you should go inside," Edmund told her slowly. The flapping was growing louder and a wave of panic went through me. Susan made a little 'humphing' sound and turned to me.

"Lucy, tell them that I will be fine," she told me. The wind around us was picking up in speed; they were coming closer. Susan needed to go inside. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I could have made her go inside but didn't and she got hurt.

"Even if nothing happens, you will be safe. Your child will be safe," I told her softly. Her eyes narrowed for a second before softening and looking down at herself.

"We know you're capable of fighting, but your child isn't," Edmund added.

"Go, please," Peter begged. Susan looked up from her abdomen and looked each of us before she nodded her head slowly.

"Alright," she agreed slowly. "Alright, I'll go. But if anything happens, know I'm coming out here, no arguments." Susan quickly pressed as kiss to Peter's cheek. "Be careful, all of you." She looked in each of our eyes before looking into the sky. We could all hear the bats coming closer.

"Susan, go," Peter firmly told her. With a little shove, she ran into the castle. Peter let out a breath he was holding and drew his sword, a stone expression coming on his face.

"Edmund, if they attack, you are to take thirty percent of them. I will take forty percent and you, Lu, will take the remaining thirty," Peter said quickly. "Kill if they try to kill you, but we will see what they have to say first. Don't act before I do."

The flapping was right over head now. Ear shattering shrieks were coming from them, making my hairs stand up in end.

"Be careful," Edmund told me softly as he drew his sword. I looked beside me and held his bare arm quickly.

"You too." He looked from the sky and smiled at me.

I opened my mouth to say more, but the air was almost knocked out of my lungs. In an instant, I wasn't focused on my surroundings. I was completely focused on trying to breathe once again. Air couldn't move into my lungs and I uselessly clutched my throat. The intense air gusts hit the courtyard, blowing my hair around my face. Each stand stung like a swarm of bees. I couldn't keep my eyes open no matter how hard I tried.

I was pulled into a warm body and the familiarity of it made me snap out of the daze the strong winds gave me. I gasped for breath now that I was shielded from the winds and my eyes fluttered open. I could still feel the wind on my back, but it was no longer as painful.

"They come with a white flag," Peter called out to us over the wind. I pulled myself away from Edmund and forced my eyes open, shielding them the best I could with my hands. Edmund touched my side lightly and I nodded at him. His hand went back to his belt, where his knife hung. I looked up to the sky where the bats were descending on us. Peter was right; the leader of the group of three was carrying a white flag. "Put down your weapons."

I did as I was told; I slipped the arrow from my bow and pushed the arrow back into my quiver. Both Edmund and Peter pushed the sword into their sheath just as the three female bats were beginning to circle around our courtyard.

"I wonder what they want," I questioned out loud as I looked up at the three shadow-like-figures.

"I'll find out," Peter said. "I don't want you two to say too much, I'll do the talking."

"Why not?" Edmund asked.

"You two are the most likely to start a war," Peter pointed out.

What did he mean by that?

I didn't have time to ponder my thoughts. The leader had touched down and dropped the white flag at our feet.

"Oh mighty, High King Peter," it snarled, glaring at both of my brothers before flicking their eyes towards me. Their beady black eyes pieced into my skin, almost feeling as if I would wither into a pile of sand. Peter stepped forward, drawing the attention towards himself.

"I am High King Peter the Magnificent, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion. Under what circumstances do you come under?" he questioned. They leered and the one on the left dropped something to the ground. A metal container clattered to the ground before its claws pushed it towards Peter's feet. It bounced along the rocks before coming to rest at his feet. "And this is…?"

"A proposal," the leader said slowly. Peter bent down and picked up the container. Slipping one side open, a roll of parchment slid into his hand. Edmund stepped away from my side and walked up behind Peter, reading over his shoulder.

"We have to take this up with our council; we cannot accept nor decline right now!" Edmund stated. I walked briskly over to where Peter was still studying the letter. I peered over his shoulder and felt my heart absolutely drop and I had to fight the urge to faint.

"And whom is this from, may I ask?" he questioned.

"Our leader. You've met her before. We all have met before, in some way or another. "Let's just say, the White Witch isn't one to be kept waiting. We want an answer now." Edmund slightly shivered at the name and I felt a wave of need to comfort him take over me.

"We aren't able to make a decision on our own," Peter repeated. "Without our council or High Que-"

"Yes, where is High Queen Susan?"

"That isn't of importance," Peter snarled, stepping forward the slightest bit. Edmund grabbed his arm to keep him from moving more. All three of us knew he wouldn't, but what would happen if he did.

"We wish to speak to all four of the beautiful leaders."

"Yes, all four."

"Where is little Susan?"

"Yes, Susan."

"We-"

"Stop!" Peter snarled. "Edmund, go and fetch Susan, please." He never took his eyes off of the three ladies in front of him. They were beyond wicked to push him that far.

"But, Pete-"

"Ed, go," I whispered urgently. My stomach was turning and my mind was spinning. Questions filled my head and an internal debate was brewing.

Edmund walked to the castle entrance, but Susan was already running out to him before he could reach the door. She brushed down her dress and nodded at Edmund.

"Hello there," Susan greeted warmly.

"Ah, there's our lovely queen!" the middle one mocked. "No offence, Queen Lucy."

"Susan, we have a… uhm… proposal, as they put it." Peter walked back towards Susan and handed her the letter. My head was still swimming, but I was finally coming to logical thoughts.

Edmund was studying the three bats while both the high rulers were standing together, reading over the letter. Susan's face turned from a calm and collected expression to a blank one. I didn't know what mine looked like, but I sure hoped that mine wasn't giving away what I was actually feeling.

"And whom is this from?" Susan asked after she read it over.

"Our leader," the middle one answered again. Susan's eyes briefly widened before she straightened and nodded her head.

"She requests an answer now. It _is _under the terms and agreement-"

"We are very well aware of this point, thank you," Edmund said shortly.

"We will just be a moment," Peter said. He took two steps backwards and the rest of us shifted towards him. "Guys…" As the three began to speak in hushed tones, I grabbed the letter from Susan and scanned over it once again.

_To our lovely Narnian rulers,_

_I would like to suggest an option to you all._

_A final battle shall take place two days from now, near the Fords of Beruna. The winner would take control over peaceful Narnia and all will live in harmony, once again._

_Your cooperation in this ordeal is well taken._

_Much luck,_

_The White Witch Army_

"Peter…" Susan breathed. "This… This doesn't sound right."

"What else are we supposed to do, Sue?" Peter questioned.

"There isn't a lot of options, are there?" I muttered darkly, looking over the letter again.

"The battle is unavoidable, that's certain, but nobody has given us written warning!" Susan pointed out. "That is what is fishy here."

"Well what are we supposed to do, turn down this nice invitation and let them come straight to us!?"

"I would feel more comfortable with that, frankly," Susan scoffed.

"Listen, they were nice enough to give us this invitation," Peter pointed out.

"But _why_."

"Maybe it's because they thought it was kind," Peter offered. "Non the less, they're waiting our answer. Do we want to accept?"

"Accept what. They were telling us we will fight in three days!" Edmund snapped.

"So, let's see, they want to fight us. Winner takes all?" Susan muttered.

"That seems to be it," Peter agreed. "They want to make sure that we will be there, I guess."

"Doesn't matter why right now. Are we going to go through with this?" Edmund asked.

"I don't see another option," Susan sighed.

"A battle was coming anyway, we can take the advanced warning as a compliment," I agreed with my sister.

"I say we should go with it," Edmund said.

"It's settled, we'll accept." Peter stepped away from us and walked confidently up to the bats. "You can tell your leader that I, High King Peter the Magnificent, High Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant, accept your offer for a final battle between Narnia and the revived army of the White Witch in two days' time."

"Splendid," the middle one drawled.

"Absolutely splendid," the one on the right crackled. The one on the left slid another paper over to Peter, who scribbled what he had just said onto paper, passing it around to us to give our approval.

_High King Peter the Magnificent, High Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant, accept your offer for a final battle between Narnia and the revived army of the White Witch in two days' time. The battle shall take place near the Fords of Beruna. The last side standing, either through surrendering or conquering, will be the leader(s) of Narnia and its people. Any interference prior to the agreed date shall result in executions of the leader of the offending party as well as the opposing party taking rule of Narnia. Any stray from the previously stated in documents _Rules of Wars_and _Rules of Battles_will be considered unfair play and will result in executions of the leader of the offending party as well as the opposing party taking rule of Narnia. Any part of this contract that is broken will result in executions of the leader of the offending party as well as the opposing party taking rule of Narnia._

_Signed,_

I read over the contract before handing it back to Peter. In his hands, he held another copy of the exact same contract.

"I want you to take both of these to your leader, have her sign both it and bring them back to me. We will sign our names below hers on both and return one for your keepings." Peter handed the parchments over to the leader of the trio. "Best wishes."

"Your cooperation is appreciated," the leader said. Then, with a strong flap of their wings, they were flying out of Cair Paravel, towards their waiting leader.

We were finishing this war.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it! We are moving further into this war! That means only a few more chapters until we have the battle upon us. What will happen then!?<strong>

**Thanks for everyone support! It means the world to me knowing I still have readers and I still have people that enjoy reading my stories.**

**Kisses,**

**Paw**


	24. Chapter 23: For a Few Moments

**Hey!**

**Just a little chapter with some Lucy and Edmund fluff since I haven't written about them in forever! I've been dying to write them, so here it is.**

**This takes place just a few hours after the last chapter.**

**To clarify, in the story, tomorrow is a day before the battle! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter:<strong>

_High King Peter the Magnificent, High Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant, accept your offer for a final battle between Narnia and the revived army of the White Witch in two days' time. The battle shall take place near the Fords of Beruna. The last side standing, either through surrendering or conquering, will be the leader(s) of Narnia and its people. Any interference prior to the agreed date shall result in executions of the leader of the offending party as well as the opposing party taking rule of Narnia. Any stray from the previously stated in documents _Rules of Wars _and _Rules of Battles _will be considered unfair play and will result in executions of the leader of the offending party as well as the opposing party taking rule of Narnia. Any part of this contract that is broken will result in executions of the leader of the offending party as well as the opposing party taking rule of Narnia._

_Signed,_

I read over the contract before handing it back to Peter. In his hands, he held another copy of the exact same contract.

"I want you to take both of these to your leader, have her sign both it and bring them back to me. We will sign our names below hers on both and return one for your keepings." Peter handed the parchments over to the leader of the trio. "Best wishes."

"Your cooperation is appreciated," the leader said. Then, with a strong flap of their wings, they were flying out of Cair Paravel, towards their waiting leader.

We were finishing this war.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: For a Few Moments<strong>

_Lucy's Point of View_

* * *

><p>"I SAID QUIET!"<p>

I jumped the slightest bit from the raise of Peter's voice. Edmund brushed his thumb lightly against the back of my hand, calming my heightened emotions. I shifted closer to him the slightest bit and he tightened his grip on my hand.

The rest of the room shifted uncomfortably.

We were having a meeting from the speakers for each Narnian community. Susan, Edmund, Peter, and I were also there. We were announcing the date of the final battle, which had gone over quite well. They took the news with grace and we covered the procedure with ease. We had been talking about our army size, when it was brought up of the other army's size.

That was where the problem began.

"I'm sorry for yelling," Peter said slowly. He sat down in his chair and leaned forward the slightest bit. He sighed and rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes. Susan rested her hand on Peter's back lightly and whispered something softly to him, that not even I could hear from beside her.

"Listen, we need to all work together," Edmund leaded, quickly stepped in for Peter. "Our army has grown smaller in the past month. Our people have been killed, they have been targeted… Our friends keep dying; someone's mother, somebody's fathers, somebody's sisters, someone's brothers, someone's uncles, someone's aunts, somebody's cousins, somebody's grandparents, and somebody's children. If we-"

Peter stood up abruptly and stormed out of the room leaving behind a very confused Susan. We all stared at the door for a few seconds until a loud crash echoed through the hall.

"Is he going to be alright?" one of the speakers asked, concern clearly etched on her face. There was another crash from the hallway and a yell. Susan bit her lip and gripped the table as a way to keep from going after him.

"Meeting adjourned," Edmund said quickly, seeing the struggle Susan was having. Susan jumped up from the table and ran as dignified as possible out of the room. As soon as the door banged shut, chatter rose among the speakers. I fell back into my chair and huffed. Edmund wrapped turned to me and tried to wrap his arm around me. His armour clanked loudly and he frowned. "I thought armour was supposed to be flexible…"

"It protects you and that's what is important," I told him softly. Edmund smiled and retook my hand.

"I don't think we're going to get attacked in our castle, Lu," Edmund laughed. I smiled slightly and intertwined our fingers. "Don't worry so much."

"I don't know what's wrong with me…" I sighed. "Usually it's Susan who is always worrying."

"Just don't turn into Susan," Edmund said with a smile. I frowned.

"What's wrong with Susan?" I asked. "She's so beautiful."

"You're beautiful too. How many times do I have to say that?" Edmund joked. I smiled. "And plus, you are Lucy and she is Susan. I fell in love with Lucy. Not Susan." I leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He laughed lightly.

"What?" I asked lightly. I looked into his shining brown eyes.

"No fair that you get to kiss me, but I don't get to kiss you." Edmund said. "Stupid armour."

"Don't jinx it, Ed," I warned. "Now that you said it, your armour will break in battle or something stupid."

"Lucy… We all know I was kidding," Edmund said with a wink. I lightly pecked him on the nose.

"Sure you were," I drawled. I looked around the room and noticed for the first time that the room had been cleared of representatives. "I wonder what Peter was so upset about," I mumbled. Edmund pulled on his armour around his neck and frowned.

"This is so annoying," Edmund muttered. He stood up and turned to me. "I love you."

"What?" I asked, surprised at the sudden shift. Edmund chuckled.

"A simple 'I love you too' would've done just as well," he teased. I rolled my eyes and got out of the chair, turning to Edmund. He was sprawled out in the chair, an uncaring smirk on his lips. They were slightly parted, slow breaths coming out softly. His eyes peered at me through his thick eyelashes and through his thick black hair that hung messily over his eyes. His skin was dotted with light freckles and imperfections, making his face look even more dashing.

A wash of overwhelming love for him overcame me and I rested my hand on his head lightly, my fingers playing with his locks of hair.

"I love you too, Ed," I whispered to him. His smirk turned into a smile and he shifted so he was siting straight again. His hands came up and rested on my waist, his grip tightening around me. I always loved when he held me tightly or when he gripped me tightly. It always made me feel more loved and safer. It just made me feel as if all the pieces that made me, me were pushed together.

Another wave of love for him came over me and I couldn't take it anymore. I growled and gripped his face in my hands, bringing our lips together for a kiss.

At first, the kiss was innocent, but it quickly turned into something more. We both parted our lips, pushing against each other with slightly open mouths. My teeth nipped against his bottom lip and it was his turn to growl. He tugged on my waist, bringing me stumbling a few steps closer to him.

Slowly, inch by inch, his hands were lowered until they were gripping onto my hips. My fingers were buried deep in his locks, pulling his face close to mine.

We both pulled away for air, a wide smirk on his face.

"Aslan, I love you so much," he whispered. Edmund's hand came from my waist and stroked my cheeking lovingly. "You have absolutely no idea how much I love you."

"If it's anywhere near how much I love you, then I think I have an idea," I mumbled. I let a giggle escape my lips. "I'm sorry, that didn't make any sense what so ever. It sounded a lot better in my head."

"You're so cute," Edmund complimented, wrapping his arms around me in a bone crushing hug. I hugged him back with an equal amount of force. "Come on, let's get going to bed. It's getting late."

"Okay," I agreed, taking a step back and helping Edmund to his feet. "You're so perfect," I sighed. Edmund smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head.

"You're my perfect," he told me. Edmund gave me one last squeeze before taking my hand and leading us to his bedroom.

For those moments in the meeting room, I granted my mind the freedom of forgetting about the quickly approaching battle that would change Narnian history forever.

They were good moments.

* * *

><p><strong>Just over a day until the battle! Hope you enjoyed this short little chapter. It was lots of fun to write.<strong>

**Update should be soon, if all goes to plan.**

**Thanks for everyone's continued support. Lots of love.**

**Review please,**

**Paw**


End file.
